Unknown Premises
by Queen of Juiceboxes
Summary: He was heir to the throne, and she was his servant.  They never thought in a million years that they would hold each other the way they did, but somehow, everything unfolded.  AU KarinxHitsugaya
1. Pessimistic

**Summary:** He was heir to the throne, and she was his servant. They never thought in a million years that they would hold each other the way they did, but somehow, everything unfolded. (AU Kar/Hitsu)

Alright guys, I've written several Ichi/Ruki fics, and now its time for Karin and Hitsugaya! YAY!! Aww I love them, so I decided they need a good story together.

Unknown Premises

I Pessimistic

Sweat poured down her face, and she quickly wiped the drops away only to have more come. The girl sighed and dug the shovel harder into the ground, releasing her frustration.

"You better hurry up Karin, you were already late today!" A girl shouted. Karin ignored her as she repeatedly dug into the hard dirt.

Several horses with carriages attached could be seen pulling up in the distance. "Hitsugaya-sama is home!" Several girls shrieked. Karin rolled her eyes and tried to block at the squealing voices.

"Ok girls stop what you are doing and follow me!" A large busty woman shouted. "Yes Matsumoto-san!" The girls shouted. They each lined up and walked in a straight line to the front of the palace.

"I don't understand why we all have to properly greet him. I have work to do." Karin whined. Yuzu, her twin sister, patted her shoulder. "Oh come on, you needed a break anyways." Kurosaki Karin never took breaks.

"Rukia-san!" Yuzu called when she saw her sister-in-law approaching. Rukia stood in front of Yuzu and they continued to walk.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Both Yuzu and Karin shook their heads. "He's probably walking up with the men." Karin replied.

Every maid, worker, and anyone else possibly living at the palace waited for the carriage to come to a halt. "Remember everyone to bow when he stands in front of us!" Matsumoto hissed to everyone behind her.

The carriage doors opened and three people emerged. The first was the lord of the palace, of the land everyone lived at, Hitsugaya Jiten. Following the lord was his wife, Hitsugaya Satsuma.

All the girls suppressed their gawking as the third emerged, Hitsugaya Toshirou. His snow white hair and steely cool eyes scanned the area for a second before lifting his head up back with his parent's.

The sixteen year old boy looked just like his father. "What a joke." Karin muttered to herself. Everyone bowed as they passed and the lord and lady didn't spare much of a glance to any of them.

Once the three moved along, someone spoke. "Workers and maids, Hitsugaya-sama has informed me that everyone can take the rest of the evening off." Shocks and awes rushed through the large crowd of peasants, but they were hushed.

"Now, please leave before the lord decides to change his mind." Everyone scattered away in excitement. "I wonder why Hitsugaya-sama is doing this!" Yuzu beamed.

Karin just shrugged her shoulders. "He's probably just sweetening us up for something." She muttered. "Rukia, what do you think?" Rukia hadn't heard a word she said as she scanned the area. Rukia and Ichigo had been married for a few weeks now, and it drove Karin insane.

"Oh, sorry, what did you ask?" Karin rolled her eyes and Yuzu giggled. "Never mind, just go find Ichigo." Rukia didn't hear the last part as Ichigo strolled up to the three of them, his eyes only on Rukia's.

"They're so cute and romantic!" Yuzu whispered next to Karin. "Come on, let's leave them alone then." Karin and Yuzu walked away from the two.

"Why does it bother you so much to see Rukia and Ichigo like that?" Yuzu asked. "I don't know, I guess it's just weird knowing that they're married now. It's pretty rare for two workers to get married you know."

"Dad married mom when they were both workers." Yuzu defended.

"Mom's dead." Karin spat out. Yuzu looked away with pain in her face. "You don't have to say it so coldly you know. At least dad's ok now." Oh yah, Kurosaki Isshin was doing pretty good. He worked at a different palace and didn't get to see his children as much, but in all honesty none of his children minded.

"I'm glad Ichi-nii married Rukia. She's always been a sister to us even before they fell in love." Yuzu was too positive for her own good.

"I guess I'm glad too but I still wish they wouldn't act all obsessive with each other. It's not like Ichigo to be that way." Karin said. Yuzu giggled. "They're newly weds so give them a break."

"Since when did you become an expert on marriage?" Karin mumbled. Yuzu only laughed more.

"So what do you want to do then?" Karin looked out back at the field. "I think I'm going to work a little longer. I was late after all so I don't want to be behind tomorrow." Yuzu gave her a frown.

"I can help if you want." Yuzu suggested. Karin shook her head. "Nah, you go on without me. It will only take a few hours."

Yuzu gave Karin a weak smile and trotted away towards some other people. Karin sighed and made her way back to the fields.

With a shovel attached to her hand, she began to dig further into the ground. "At least it's starting to get dark." She mumbled. Karin really didn't even understand why she was digging a large hole in the first place.

"This palace is so weird." She whispered. Karin and her siblings had worked at the palace for the last five years, and wouldn't be able to leave until their contract ended.

"Only two more years and then I can get a better job." She whispered to herself. If anyone in the town they lived in wanted to a good job, then doing labor work was required before anything else.

Several girls walked by and gave Karin a strange look before giggling to one another. "Why are you working?" One asked. Karin ignored them. "Hello? Answer my question!"

"Go away!" Karin shouted. She hated girls like them. Girls that acted all high and mighty. Girls that day dreamed constantly about Hitsugaya Toshirou in hopes that he would look their way.

"They're all such idiots." She muttered under her breath. Karin wouldn't deny that Hitsugaya Toshirou wasn't good looking, but she liked to live in the real world, where things could actually happen.

Any worker, even one with uncommon beauty, wouldn't be able to so as touch the younger Hitsugaya. He became engaged at the age of five, and therefore, _off limits_.

Karin didn't know why the girls built up false hopes inside. "Oh well, they're only hurting themselves."

Just as the thoughts of Hitsugaya Toshirou started to float away, he glided by.

And then he stopped, and looked towards Karin with a cold look. Karin looked away, confused as to why Toshirou-sama was staring at her.

A split second later, a cool voice spoke to her. "What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked. Karin looked up into his face with her hand clenched onto her shovel.

"I was late this morning, so I was catching up with my work." Karin replied as kindly as possible. His ice blue eyes flickered from the shovel back to Karin's face.

"Then you shouldn't have been late this morning. You were told to take the night off, now go. If you couldn't finish the work today, then you'll just have to come early tomorrow morning." Karin couldn't breath out a word as the boy walked away.

Her hand clenched onto the shovel with anger and she really considered chucking it at his head. "How dare he?" She spat out and threw the shovel to the ground.

Karin had heard the rumors that Hitsugaya was harsh, but never that mean. "He really is the devil's son." She mumbled in her head. She decided not to tell anyone of her little encounter with the rude boy and went straight to her and Yuzu's room.

"Karin are you ok?" Yuzu asked. Karin just shook her head. She still didn't feel like talking. Ichigo and Rukia joined them several minutes later.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked. Karin rolled her eyes. "Nothing, just leave me alone." She spat out. Karin didn't understand why this bothered her so much.

The four of them played a card game, which Karin wasn't too into. "Come on! Even when we're playing a stupid game you two stare at each other!" Karin nearly shouted. Rukia and Ichigo looked sort of embarrassed.

"Karin, shut up!" Yuzu cried. And she did shut up. To hear her sweet sister say such words meant Yuzu was serious.

"Yah Karin, just mind your own business." Ichigo muttered. And thus a sibling rivalry began, with Rukia sitting staring at her stack of cards.

"We don't stare at each other!"

"Yes you do! Get a room for crying out loud!"

"Karin! They were not!"

"You think you know all of this stuff about marriage but you don't!" Karin finally finished. The comment hadn't really been apart of their argument, and Yuzu looked upset.

"Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." With that said, Karin stomped away to her small room she shared with Yuzu. "Hopefully I'll be asleep by the time she gets in." She thought to herself.

In all truths, Karin didn't know why she acted the way she did. She never cried and acted tough all the time, which she knew was something caused from her mother's death.

"That happened over ten years ago." She whispered to herself. Karin needed to move on. Ichigo and Yuzu had, and they were happy.

So why couldn't she be?

Why did she have to be the negative one? Why did she ask such things out loud? Were Ichigo and Rukia even staring at each other?

She knew part of her explosion had been because of that stupid Toushirou, which she hadn't said anything about to them, but still, when would she ever really cool off?

Realizing that being alone in her room in the dark only caused her to feel angrier, she finally stood from her futon.

Walking along the palace hallways was something Karin didn't get to do often any more, and as she stared at some of the paintings, she missed it even more.

Everyone knew Karin as a tomboy, and she knew it too, but she did have a girly side, even if it was only a fraction of her entire personality.

Staring at paintings was something she loved to do. Each one meant something completely different from the other, and she had to give props for the Hitsugayas's artistic tastes.

Now, being fond of the arts wasn't something particularly girly, but for her, it was. There were a lot of things about Karin that know one understood.

First of all, she loved flowers. One of the reasons the paintings in the hallways caught her eyes was because of all the colorful flowers in the pictures.

Second, Karin gave good, deep, advice. The only person on the planet to know this was Rukia. Rukia went through a lot when she moved to the palace. Several of the guards had molested her and threatened her, and for some reason, Karin, a twelve year old girl at the time, had given her advice and helped her. She really was glad that Ichigo married her, because they deserved each other.

Thirdly, and this one might be the biggest secret of all, was that she loved pink. Nothing could explain why, and that's why it scared her. Karin sort of realized that a lot of the girls liked pink because most rich and wealthy women wore it, but Karin being the girl she was, just liked it to like it.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she reached the end of the hallway and heard a voice she wouldn't instantly recognize.

"I've already told you Toshirou, this is what has to happen."

"Right father, I understand."

As much as Karin wanted to, she didn't move from her spot.

"Hinamori is a lovely girl. She'll be a great wife for you."

There was silence, and Karin could only guess that they both left, or Toshirou-sama really didn't want to marry the girl.

"Why did you change the date then?"

"Because my son, I think you are ready."

"So I have two months then, instead of two years?"

"Exactly. Now, I have a meeting to go to so I will talk to you later."

Footsteps were heard coming Karin's way and she ducked behind one of the large statues. Hitsugaya Jiten strutted down the hallway, and Karin stared.

He really did look like a leader.

She slowly moved from her spot, but quickly hid again when Hitsugaya Toshirou came walking down the hallway much slower than his father.

Karin was surprised at how sad he looked. Another thing about Karin was she was good at reading people. There really wasn't much of a difference in his face, but from seeing the same cold expression over the years of working at the Hitsugaya palace, Karin could see the distinction.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to a painting, Karin's favorite.

The painting showed a beautiful girl sitting in on the ground, staring outside window. She didn't know why she loved it so much, but Karin always found herself staring at it every chance she got.

Maybe it was because she wanted to know what the girl stared at as she looked out the window. The girl could have been staring at nothing, but that was why Karin liked it.

She could imagine the girl staring at different things. Karin jolted a bit when Hitsugaya Toshirou punched the wall next to it, causing a slight dent.

For just a split second, she wanted to ask him why he was upset, but then she realized just who he was.

"He deserves it." She muttered in her head. Karin couldn't read minds, but she had the feeling he was upset about his marriage. He was selfish and rude, so why shouldn't he get what's coming to him.

"Maybe whoever he marries will teach him a lesson." She muttered again. Karin felt that tugging guilty feeling that she hated, and tried to ignore it.

Hitsugaya Toshirou didn't leave that spot for a long time, and when he finally did, Karin made it to her room.

Yuzu was already asleep.

When morning came, and Karin remembered how she had to get up earlier to finish her work, she wanted to strangle the stupid white haired boy.

Yuzu didn't say much to her, which meant she was still aggravated about the previous night, but Karin didn't care too much.

Even though it drove her nuts, what she had heard being said, and how she had seen the prince act, gave her a strange feeling.

She didn't know why, and it made her nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** The more I write this, the more I like it! I really like the idea of Karin and Hitsugaya together. Hitsugaya is just gorgeous as we all know, and Karin is a "plain Jane", so it's cute (I think!) And I don't have anything against the Hinamori/Hitsugaya thing, I just personally like Karin with him much better.

Well, I know Hitsugaya is pretty harsh right now, and I know you people are like "Karin liking art?" But the point of that is is that she doesn't tell anyone! It's just for her personally sort of, or it is for now…hehe.

Please review! And I haven't written very much of this story so if you have any ideas or suggestions I would be happy to take them!!


	2. Pressure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…**

**Summary:** He was heir to the throne, and she was his servant. They never thought in a million years that they would hold each other the way they did, but somehow, everything unfolded. (AU Kar/Hitsu)

Alright guys, I've written several Ichi/Ruki fics, and now its time for Karin and Hitsugaya! YAY!! Aww I love them, so I decided they need a good story together. Just to let you guys know because I haven't said this before, it's definitely feudal Japan like timings, probably around the 1700s or so, but everything is sort of made up, so don't kill me if there isn't much of an actual time line. Once I write more of the story there will probably be more info on what's going on and everything.

Unknown Premises

II Pressure

"Come now Hitsugaya-sama, it's time for your swordsmanship." Hitsugaya Toshirou rolled his eyes at his mentor's words and stood.

"Alright, get into ready position." Toshirou did as he was told, but didn't pass the chance to glare menacingly. The weakling that approached him looked dumber than ever, and without taking a second breath, the man was down.

"Good Hitsugaya-sama, you never cease to surprise me." Toshirou didn't look at the man. "Urahara-sensei, when can I take a break?" He asked. Urahara grinned.

"Go ahead and get some water, but be back in five minutes." Toshirou literally dropped his sword on the ground and walked to the nearby table.

When the water touched his mouth, it wasn't satisfying. "It's not cold enough." He muttered. A maid bowed next to him and quickly walked away to retrieve new and fresh water.

Toshirou sunk slowly into the seat and let a cool breeze wash over his distressed face.

"_Because my son, I think you are ready." _

His father's words just wouldn't leave him alone. Why on Earth did he think Toshirou was ready? He was seventeen, and getting married. Toshirou always thought it was a good enough age, but now as he saw himself, he thought it a horrible idea.

Hinamori Momo wasn't the girl he wanted to marry either. She was kind and all, but something about her made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the annoying bounciness in her voice, or maybe her idiotic grin.

Either way, Toshirou was not happy.

Being son of the Lord of Western Lands was something Toshirou felt prideful about. He knew what his future had in store, and he wanted to be ready. "You will make many sacrifices for yourself, but it will all be in good cause." His father had told him many times.

For once, his father was wrong. Toshirou wasn't close to being ready. He was very different than his father. Hitsugaya Jiten was a large man and automatically carried that characteristic of leadership. Toshirou did to a certain degree.

His father had taught him to act higher than those lower than them to set up boundaries. Toshirou didn't like that too much, but did as he was told out of respect.

After five minutes, Toshirou headed back to his meaningless training. Some things would always be boring, and that included training with the same idiots since he was five.

They walked by the fields where some women worked. He hated to see them for they always looked so tired. And then he quickly looked away when some of the girls continuously eyed him.

He never knew why they did it, but it made him feel uncomfortable. Toshirou never let his guard down, and kept his cold glare plastered onto his face. He would never allow anyone, not even his future wife, to see his emotions.

Knowing his father's past sort of gave him the inspiration.

Toshirou stopped when he heard some sort of shouting.

"Karin, please be quiet!" A soft girl said loudly. The other girl, the dark haired one, looked furious. "How are we supposed to grow these? It's already getting too cold out here!" The girl fumed.

"Look, we have to do this, so just deal with it!" The soft girl said once again with a little more frustration. She looked straight at Toshirou with fear, and then back at the other one who was named Karin.

For some reason, Toshirou felt amusement in hearing the girl angry. It took a lot of guts for her to say such a thing, and Toshirou was tempted to walk up to her and say something.

But he didn't. After staring at the two girls a moment longer, he walked away.

He let the smallest glimpse of a smile pass. Of all the people in the world that Toshirou didn't understand, it was the workers of his own palace.

Why did they put up with such work? Yes, he understood that some weren't as privileged as him and had to work hard for a living, but doing ghastly field work in the hot sun? Who in their right minds would do it?

He figured it was one of those unsolved mysteries of the universe, like if the world was really flat or not.

After the made retrieved his cool and refreshing water, he followed Urahara into the palace. "What are we doing next?" Toshirou asked. Urahara grinned.

"We're going to have a little chat with Aizen-sama." Toshirou sighed. Just hearing the man's name made him want to gag.

Sosuke Aizen was prince to the Northern lands, and every once in a while liked to have "tea" together. Keeping peace between all four of the kingdoms was a big deal. War was something not to be trifled with.

"Can you please remember to inform me much ahead of time of _Aizen_ coming to visit?" Toshirou asked. Urahara nodded and smiled. He really wanted to strangle his mentor sometimes.

Two guards opened some large doors, and Urahara and Toshirou walked in. Aizen stood as they walked in, and Toshirou lifted his head high.

There was constant competition with each of the lands, especially North and West for some reason.

"Greetings Hitsugaya-sama, how are you doing?" Aizen asked. Toshirou really hated how fake he acted.

"Just fine, and how are things for you?" Toshirou asked back. He hated just looking at the man. He really was too old to be any sort of prince.

Aizen was twenty seven and didn't have a wife.

"Things are going well. I just thought we could chat and have some tea while we were at it. The palace looks lovely."

"Thanks, and yes, we have good maids at this palace."

"Yes, we do also, it's a big deal to have the top workers am I correct?" Aizen asked. The competition was already beginning, and Toshirou didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Yah, it is important. Well, how is your father doing?" Toshirou asked. Aizen took a small sip of his tea and spoke.

"He's doing fairly well, just training the new recruits as best as he can. The poor man is getting old." Yes, it was true. Yamamoto-sama was probably about to reach the age of 65 or so.

"Oh I see. Have you found a wife?" Toshirou had a feeling the question sounded rude, but Aizen smiled and answered.

"No, not yet. There are a few options, but none that are enough. How about you? Is Hinamori Momo still your fiancé?" Toshirou gritted his teeth.

"Yes, she's still my fiancée." And would soon be his wife.

"Well, I've known Hinamori Momo for a long time, and she'll make a fine wife." To hear advice from him didn't sit well with Toshirou.

"I have a question for you Hitsugaya-sama, and please do not be offended." Toshirou nodded at him.

"There's been a problem with the South Lands, they're saying that their people are suffering from lack of food. Do you think we, the other kingdoms, should help them?" How would Toshirou know about a kingdom other than his?

"It's the Lord's duty to keep their people protected and sheltered. If they do need help, then they need to ask. But if you ask me, they should be fine, especially at this time of year. The winters don't get so cold down there, making it easier for them to grow food and what not."

"Yes, but the South has constant problems with droughts. Technically, you're lands are the closest to the South, so would you help them?" Toshirou was sort of aggravated that Aizen was asking him. If it was such a problem then why didn't the North's Lord ask his father?

"Yes if they needed it. We have a treaty of alliance after all, so I don't see a problem with helping them. But, it's not up to me, so I don't see why you're bothering me with this." Toshirou knew he sounded snappy, but he was being honest with the man.

There really wasn't anything he could do.

Aizen smiled, but didn't look as pleased as before. "Right, well I was just curious. But yes, if it continues to be a problem I'll be sure to tell the South to contact your father. I hope he agrees with what you have just told me." Toshirou nodded.

"Well I have a lot to do today, so I'm afraid this will have to end. It was good to see you." Toshirou said as kindly as possible. If Aizen didn't leave at that exact moment, he would probably draw out his sword.

"Yes of course, I too am a very busy man. I'll come by in a month or so to chat. I hope things continue to go well for you." Aizen stood and bowed, and walked out of the large room. Once the doors were closed, Toshirou leaned his head back against his chair.

"Did you hear it all?" Toshirou asked. Urahara stood from his side table, and walked over to his master.

"Of course I did." Urahara replied. "I think you handled that well. You'll be a good leader one day." Toshirou smirked and sat up. It wasn't too common to hear Urahara say something so kind.

"But why did he ask me all that? I mean, father doesn't usually even tell me much about the other lands, so why would he ask me?" Urahara shook his head. "I can't really say why. Maybe just to mess with your head some, or to see how you would act for some sort of future reference."

"What do you mean by future reference?" Toshirou asked suspiciously. Urahara looked serious for a moment.

"The Northern lands have been acting rather suspicious lately. I'm not sure about what, but it's not good. For Aizen, the prince to know such a thing isn't right." It sometimes amazed Toshirou at what Urahara knew.

"So what should I do about it?" Toshirou asked again. He knew Urahara would get aggravated by all the questions, but it didn't stop him.

"What do you think the answer is?" Urahara asked.

"I guess the best thing to do is to not worry about it."

"Right, and in the future if something is brought up, that is when you will tell your father about your conversation with Aizen just now." Toshirou nodded. Really, Urahara would be good leader.

"Well, it's time for your music lesson, so let's go." Toshirou stood and followed Urahara out the doors and they walked down the hallway.

He looked at the paintings as he always did, and once they entered his next destination, his music lesson began.

When everything was finally done, Toshirou ended up in his father's quarters.

"So, Aizen-sama came to visit you today?" Jiten asked. Toshirou nodded. "Yes, it was just a check up visit."

"That's good to know. The North seems to be doing well these days." Toshirou thought of Urahara's previous comment.

"_The Northern lands have been acting rather suspicious lately."_

The words rang in his head, and he almost said something to his father. How did Urahara know more about it than Hitsugaya Jiten, the Lord to the Western Lands?

"Well I spoke with Hinamori Momo's father today, and he says Hinamori-san sends her greetings." Why did he always have to bring her up?

A minute later, Toshirou's mother walked in.

"Hello Toshirou dear, did you have a good day?" Toshirou nodded. Hatsuma sat on the couch and pulled out a small mirror. "That's good to hear. Oh, and Jiten, I'm meeting with the Chairman's wife tomorrow, so I'll be gone for the afternoon."

Jiten nodded with a fake smile. "Toshirou, stand up straight. Good heavens, you're getting married in two months and you can't even stand properly. What will your wife say?" Toshirou did as he was told, but didn't really care to glance at his mother.

Though she was technically his step-mother.

"Haven't we raised you to know better? Honestly, sometimes those servants have better manners than you." She stood from the couch and walked to the book shelf.

"Darling, you really need to get some more books. These are all so old." Hatsuma whined. Toshirou walked over towards his father's desk.

"I was thinking about going to the lake tomorrow, would that be ok?" Toshirou asked. Before Jiten could say anything, Hatsuma cut in.

"Absolutely not. The lake is too cold. You will just have to wait until it warms up in the spring." She spat out. Toshirou wasn't able to hide the annoyed looked he gave his father, but Jiten didn't seem bothered by it.

"Hatsuma, it's just a little cold out. Toshirou will be fine." Hatsuma didn't argue with her husband, but looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Well be sure to dress warm, and don't be home late." Hatsuma left the room with that comment said. Toshirou sighed. "Don't do that Toshirou."

"Sorry." Toshirou said. He loved his mother, but she could be extremely annoying at times. All she ever really did was gossip with other rich women in the town.

"Toshirou, you can go to bed now if you wish." Toshirou said his goodbyes to his father, and left for his bedroom chamber.

On the way there, he saw the same girl he had seen earlier that day. The girl that had been shouting and complaining.

He could see her through the window, and she looked upset about something. Her expression wasn't anger like it had been earlier, but more along the lines of sadness.

When he realized what he was doing, he quickly walked away. It wasn't like him to watch other people, especially servants.

He wanted to laugh again, because something about her made him amused. She wasn't very attractive, but she carried a certain curiosity about herself.

Toshirou was surprised he even remembered her at all. There were so many servants at his castle that he couldn't even remember faces.

His thoughts soon faded when he saw his cozy looking king size bed. Toshirou quickly realized how sleepy he was, and after changing into his sleeping yukata, plopped down onto his bed.

He cringed when he remembered he would be meeting with Hinamori the following week. How would he get used to her? Even when he would glance at her he would feel uncomfortable, and worse, _dislike_.

His life was about to change in so many ways, and he knew he would need to be ready. But how could he be with all the pressure on him? And what about Aizen? What was his real intention?

Before he knew it, morning came. He was already grouchy from the first moment of crawling out of bed, and when Urahara came in smiling happily, he was tempted to throw his pillow at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Urahara asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Toshirou replied groggily. He yawned deeply and got ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Alright, so I know this chapter was short, but this was sort of an introduction to Hitsugaya. And I know I called him Toshirou, but I didn't want to get his name mixed up with his father. And just a 411, even though Toshirou sort of has some weird curiosity for Karin, it isn't attraction. Like I said (and you all know) Karin is a plain and simple girl. The attraction part will come later . This chapter was fun to write, and I tried to put a little bit more of what Toshirou does. Next chapter will be Karin's POV. Things are going to be slow down, kind of like this one, but they'll pick up pretty fast, and the chapters will get longer once there's more interaction between the two!!

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_You know, they're both really cute, and just at the age I like." Rukia tensed in front of them, but didn't move._

"_Leave them alone." She hissed. Grimmjow placed a hand on Rukia's face. "Just because I don't own you anymore, doesn't mean I can't get someone else." He whispered. _


	3. The Strangest Encounter Ever

**Summary:** He was heir to the throne, and she was his servant. They never thought in a million years that they would hold each other the way they did, but somehow, everything unfolded. (AU Kar/Hitsu)

Alright guys, I've written several Ichi/Ruki fics, and now its time for Karin and Hitsugaya! YAY!! Aww I love them, so I decided they need a good story together.

Unknown Premises

III The Strangest Encounter Ever

The week passed on rather slowly, and Karin was happy to have Yuzu back talking to her again. She really did need to work on being kinder to her extremely sensitive sister.

"Come on guys, its lunch break!" Rukia shouted. Yuzu giggled at Rukia and the three of them left to get some food.

"It's finally starting to cool off!" Yuzu beamed. Rukia nodded as Karin of course did nothing. Karin ate her lunch silently and nearly jumped when Inoue Orihime approached.

"Hello, Karin-san, Yuzu-san, Rukia-san." Karin heard the different tone in Inoue's voice as she said Rukia's name. All three of them smiled at her, and she joined them for lunch.

"How are things going out on the fields?" Inoue asked. Yuzu smiled. "Pretty good considering the weather has been pretty nice." Inoue grinned. "Things are going good inside too. We've all been keeping the palace as clean as we can, and I'd say we're doing a descent job."

Inoue was too much of a perfectionist.

Karin also knew that Inoue had feelings for Ichigo. It wasn't something Karin liked to think about too often, but she hated seeing Inoue stare at Rukia in an envious way.

It wasn't healthy.

Inoue was a very pretty girl, but Ichigo needed a woman who could completely understand him, and Rukia was that female.

Everyone nearby quickly grew quiet as Hitsugaya Toshirou glided by. Karin rolled her eyes, and regretted it.

Hitsugaya Toshirou looked right at her. She hoped he hadn't seen it. Just because she constantly threatened him (not to his face obviously) didn't mean she actually wanted him to know she loathed him.

She hated how the world worked. How people acted better than others because of the power they held. Hitsugaya Jiten ruled the western lands of Japan, not the whole country.

Karin had a job to get done, and if she made a bad slip, it could all end.

To her luck, he looked away a second later and walked on. Once he and his servants were all gone, the talking grew, most of it having to do with everyone's main fantasy.

"I wonder what his fiancé looks like!" Karin could hear one girl shriek about.

Who cared?

Karin laughed when Rukia too looked disgusted. "Oh come on Karin, Rukia, you don't think he's good looking?" Yuzu whispered.

Rukia laughed. "Not that you care, but I think Ichigo is much better looking than him." Rukia looked guilty right after the words slipped out. She too knew about Inoue's feelings, and she wanted to be sensitive about them.

Inoue only grinned awkwardly. Rukia was friends with the girl after all.

After a long silence, Karin just sighed and spoke. "You _would_ say that." This time they all laughed and the subject changed.

Once lunch was over, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia all headed back to the fields. The day was long, and because winter was approaching, the vegetables and fruits being planted were doubled.

A tired Matsumoto called all of the women in, and after eating dinner, everyone headed to their rooms. "Hey Rukia, do you want to come with us for a little while?" Rukia nodded and followed them.

"Ichigo's doing some work anyways, so he won't be done for a while."

They would have made it to Yuzu's room rather quickly, but unfortunately, several people blocked the doorway.

"Well well, if it isn't Kuchiki Rukia. Who are these two with you?" Rukia stood in front of Karin and Yuzu since she was a little older, but since Yuzu and Karin were both taller than her, it didn't really help much.

"Actually it's Kurosaki Rukia, and it's none of your business who these two are." Grimmjow Jaggerjack grinned and moved towards Rukia.

"You know, they're both really cute, and just at the age I like." Rukia tensed in front of them, but didn't move.

"Leave them alone." She hissed. Grimmjow placed a hand on Rukia's face. "Just because I don't own you anymore, doesn't mean I can't get someone else." He whispered.

Grimmjow and his two friends disappeared, leaving Rukia standing in the hallway. "Are you ok?" Yuzu asked. Rukia nodded weakly and the three walked into the room.

"I thought he left?" Karin asked. Rukia shook her head. "I thought he did too, but I guess they moved him back here." Rukia sounded weak, and Karin knew that seeing his face again would bring back bad memories.

Grimmjow had tried to rape Rukia her first year at the palace, and with the help of Karin and Ichigo, Grimmjow was moved away.

"You two need to be careful." Rukia warned. Yuzu and Karin nodded. Rukia had been their age when it all happened, and Grimmjow was back again for more.

"You need to tell Ichigo." Yuzu said weakly. Rukia cringed again, and finally relaxed. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm actually really tired." Karin mumbled. Yuzu nodded in agreement. "It's only seven o'clock, and we don't have to wake up until nine tomorrow morning, so why don't we —" Rukia paused and looked around the room.

There wasn't much to do when a person worked as a servant in a palace.

"I really have no idea, but going to sleep doesn't sound fun." Rukia finally finished. "When is Ichigo going to finish?" Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably in the next hour or so." She still looked upset about seeing Grimmjow.

They never decided on what to do, and when Ichigo came, he could tell how tense Rukia was.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked her. Rukia nodded slightly and turned away from him. Karin could tell by her facial expression that she didn't want to say anything there. Ichigo surprisingly picked up on it, and didn't question her the rest of the night.

"Well hey, I'm tired. Rukia, do you want to go back to our room?" Rukia didn't look satisfied with leaving, but stood next to Ichigo, and took his hand.

"Sorry we didn't really do anything. We'll have to do something another time." Ichigo wouldn't stop giving Rukia a funny look, and Karin couldn't stand to see it. They knew each other too well.

Once the door was closed, Yuzu spoke softly.

"Karin you know, you never really told me what happened with Rukia-san." Karin knew it wasn't very fair to leave Yuzu out, but they never felt the need to tell her.

The only reason Karin knew was because she witnessed first hand on what Grimmjow did to her.

"Look, I'm going to tell you because Grimmjow's back and he was looking at us dangerously." Karin paused for a long time and began to speak again.

"You know that Rukia came here about four years ago, and that man Grimmjow, molested her and beat her. The only reason I got involved was because I walked in on Grimmjow hitting her. I talked to her, got Ichigo involved, and we helped her get away from him. The word somehow got to Hitsugaya-sama himself and he moved Grimmjow away." Yuzu just sort of slowly nodded.

"Poor Rukia-san." Yuzu whispered. "She's ok now because she has us and Ichigo. That's sort of how they got together in the first place."

"Ichigo and Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked. Karin nodded. "Yah, Ichigo comforted her in a way." Yuzu smiled. "Well at least she's apart of our family now."

For once Karin appreciated Yuzu's optimism.

About an hour later, they both settled down to sleep. Karin could hear Yuzu's deep breathing, and removed herself from the covers.

It had been several days since she had last walked through all the hallways and she decided now was a good time.

Karin tiptoed out of her room and walked down the hallways. She paused after hearing some familiar voices.

"Rukia, it's ok."

"No Ichigo, it's not! I don't understand why he's back here!"

"He won't hurt you or Karin or Yuzu. I won't let him." 

"But what about other people? Nobody should have to go through that."

"We need to find out why he's back, and try to get him out of here."

"It really scared me when I saw him, and they way he looked at Yuzu and Karin really frightened me. If he tries to hurt them, I won't be able to live with myself."

"He won't Rukia. I'll kill him before he does that again."

Karin had heard enough.

Ichigo and Rukia were acting like her parents. Karin was a tough girl and could handle herself. When she reached her favorite painting, she stopped and stared.

The painting never got old or boring. The girl in the picture looked delighted at whatever she was looking at. Karin smiled, wishing she could feel that way.

Sometimes Karin felt sort of ridiculous comparing herself to some painting, but it helped cool her off.

Rukia had once told her how she would "escape" from the world for a little while. Karin didn't really understand what she had meant at first, but now as she looked at the paintings, and imagined being somewhere else, the words rang clearly in her head.

The next morning, Karin and Yuzu reached the field as they always did, and something interesting happened.

Karin was walking over to pick up a shovel, when she tripped. Yuzu turned quickly when she hurt Karin shout loudly. "Karin, what's wrong?" Karin's hand was touching her ankle.

"I think I might have broken it." Matsumoto came over. "Let me see." Karin winced again when Matsumoto tried to twist her ankle.

"Yes, it might be. Yuzu, can you help me get Karin to the nurse?" Yuzu nodded and both girls assisted moving Karin. Everyone stared as they watched Karin being moved.

"The girl probably deserved it." She heard a girl mutter. Some others laughed. Karin ignored whoever had said it.

The walk to the nurse was a long and painful one, but when they finally reached the room, the nurse stood and helped her in.

"Oh dear what happened?" Unohana asked. Yuzu spoke for Karin. "She was walking when she tripped and fell on her ankle." Unohana helped move Karin to one of the nearby futons.

Unohana carefully took off Karin's shoe and sock. She slowly turned her ankle, which caused Karin to scream. "I don't think it's broken, but you did sprain it. Ladies, can you wait outside while I wrap up her ankle?" Matsumoto and Yuzu left, leaving Karin in the room by herself.

"You really should be careful, there's lots of equipment out there." Unohana told her. When the woman wasn't looking, Karin rolled her eyes. It was her first time to ever trip from something.

The door to the nursing room opened once again. Karin didn't pay much attention as she looked at her swelling ankle. "Oh my, put him over here!" Unohana said shakily. Karin finally looked up, and almost gasped.

Hitsugaya Toshirou was bleeding, a lot.

"What happened?" Unohana asked. She looked extremely worried. "He went to the lake today, and fell off his horse and hit a few rocks." A man next to him said.

"Karin, just hang tight sweetheart." She sort of wished Unohana hadn't said that, because Hitsugaya Toshirou looked over at her. Karin looked away the second his eyes fell over to hers, and she fought back a blush.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Karin felt a bit of anger for getting worked up about seeing him like that, even if he was bleeding, but she couldn't help it. She was obvious to how attractive he was, but she didn't want to waste anytime thinking about him, even though she already had several times in the past week.

"Well it doesn't look like you broke any bones; you just got a few nasty cuts. Urahara-san, will you come with me for a moment to get some bandages?" Urahara nodded and followed the woman out, leaving Karin in the room with the prince.

The first thing to happen was immediate silence. Karin soon felt extremely uncomfortable, and she bravely looked at Toshirou.

Thank heavens he wasn't looking at her, or she might have gone crimson. He looked aggravated, and now that Karin got a good look, there wasn't too much blood. Just a few cuts on his shoulders and chest. She looked away again right before he turned his head towards her.

"What happened to you?" He asked calmly. Karin's breathing instantly grew shallow. Did he, a prince, really just ask her that? Wasn't he the same guy that had rudely demanded she wake up early to finish her work just several weeks ago? Why was he so different now?

"Oh, I tripped over a shovel in the field and twisted my ankle. It's not broken, so I can get back to work rather soon."

Toshirou looked at her, then her ankle, and nodded. And then Karin did something she never thought in a million years she would do.

"So how did you fall off your horse?" The question was sort of like his, but for her to speak so calmly given her current situation, was insanity. Toshirou looked at her for a second, and she didn't know if it was surprise, or nothing at all that made him stare at her for a moment longer.

"I was riding to the lake when my horse made a sharp turn, causing me to fall off." Karin only nodded. Unohana and Urahara walked in a second later.

She cleaned Toshirou's wounds with speed, and in ten minutes he was ready to go. "Alright, now please be careful Hitsugaya-sama, you really were lucky today." As he left the room, he gave Karin one more look. She looked back, and was shocked to see how calming his face looked, almost like he was trying to thank her or something.

When the door closed, Karin snapped back to reality and realized the pain in her ankle. "Sorry about that, but if I didn't deal with him then and there than we would have a complaining Hitsugaya Hatsuma. That mother of his really worries about him." Unohana looked ready to fume, but dealt with Karin's ankle with gentleness.

"Alright, well you can't work for the next week or so. If you put any pressure on it, you could make the wound worse." Karin let out a moan as Unohana called Yuzu and Matsumoto back in. After Unohana explained everything to the two, they helped Karin to her room.

"I can't believe I won't be able to work for the entire next week." Karin complained. Matsumoto and Yuzu didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked. They didn't say a word to her until they reached her room.

As soon as the door closed, Matsumoto and Yuzu squealed. "Karin, was he really in there with you?" Matsumoto asked. Karin sighed. "Who?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid Karin, the prince!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Yah, he was in there." She said dryly. "And at one point you were alone with him right? Because Urahara-san and Unohana-san both walked out to retrieve something. Did he say anything to you?" Karin thought about the question. Should she really tell them that he did actually speak to her, that he acted like a human for once?

"No, he didn't, now can we stop talking about it? Unohana gave me some medicine that's going to make me sleepy, so why don't you guys go back to the field." She wanted the conversation to end. The more they talked about it, the more likely someone, that someone being Matsumoto, was to go run her mouth and exaggerate greatly.

They both said their goodbyes to her and left the room. Karin waited a good minute or two, pulled the pillow over her head, and screamed.

For once, Karin knew what she was so worked up about. No, she wasn't any sort of fan of Hitsugaya Toshirou, but still, being in the same room with him, alone, and having a somewhat normal conversation with him straight out of the blue was a bit unusual.

And the weird part was she had acted completely normal and calm when she spoke to him. Most girls probably would have fainted to seeing a shirtless Toshirou talking to them, but no, Kurosaki Karin spoke to him like he was a normal person, when he obviously wasn't.

What made him be so nice to her anyways? Wouldn't a guy like him probably be mad if they had been injured the way he was? Nothing made sense about it, and she began to curse the stupid shovel that caused her to trip on the ground.

Karin was sort of glad she wasn't going to be working for the next week. Not because she would be resting, but because of the rumors that would fly around. Karin wasn't dumb. She knew Matsumoto would open her big mouth and something would start. Rumors were ugly things, and it was hard to stay away from them.

She would get to avoid those, hopefully.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

**A/N: **Alright guys, I actually had them talk to each other normally. I know you guys are like "Um, why did Hitsugaya talk to her so calmly" and that question will probably be answered in the next chapter. BUT what did you guys think? Funny? Good? And I could totally see Karin talking to him all calmly the way she did, even if she had a twisted ankle and he was shirtless and bloody. Karin's crazy like that!!

**Please review!** Seriously, I'm kind of writing this on a limb, so if you want quick updates, then please review. It doesn't take that long, so just tell me what you liked, or what you didn't like ok?? Love you all!! Next chapter is Hitsugaya's POV!!


	4. Sick of Duty

**Summary:** He was heir to the throne, and she was his servant. They never thought in a million years that they would hold each other the way they did, but somehow, everything unfolded. (AU Kar/Hitsu)

Alright guys, I've written several Ichi/Ruki fics, and now its time for Karin and Hitsugaya! YAY!! Aww I love them, so I decided they need a good story together.

Sorry for the ridiculously long update, but I've been so busy, and I finally had a day to do nothing, so I went ahead and wrote a chapter!! I have NO idea when the next update will be, but I'll try to make it quicker than the last one!! Thanks for the reviews!!

Unknown Premises

IV Sick of Duty

For the past few days, Toshirou hadn't been himself. He figured it was from all the pain medication he was on, but still, there was something else bothering him.

"_What happened to you?" _

He tried to think of every possible reason as to why he asked the girl the question, but nothing really felt believable. Toshirou recognized the girl when he saw her sitting on the futon next to him, and when he saw her ankle, he was instantly curious about what had happened.

Now, he figured it wasn't all too unusual for a guy like him to talk to a servant, but then she responded to him so calmly.

"_Oh, I tripped over a shovel in the field and twisted my ankle. It's not broken, so I can get back to work rather soon." _

Toshirou didn't like to talk too much to the workers, but when he needed to, he would. Most acted nervously around him, but she had presented herself calmly, like Toshirou wasn't a prince, but some normal person.

It drove him nuts at the same time, and it made him feel comfortable. The girl had for some reason made him feel relaxed.

His thoughts were pulled away when his mother walked into his room.

"Toshirou, how are you feeling?" She asked. He wanted to roll his eyes at her, but he figured it wasn't worth it. "Fine, I feel much better."

"I told you not to go, that it wasn't safe, but you didn't listen."

"No, you said it was because the water was going to be too cold." He closed his eyes as he realized he had just talked back to his mother. There was silence, and when Toshirou opened his eyes, he was right.

Hatsuma glared at him, with shock and disappointment. "Don't you talk back to your mother Toshirou. It's very rude."

Toshirou nodded, apologizing for his disrespectful behavior, though he could have cared less.

"Now my son, it is time for breakfast. When you are ready, come down the stairs." Hatsuma demanded, taking her leave through his doorway. Once the room was clear, he closed his eyes and sighed. He could never get a break. It was always duty, and never anything else. Perhaps one day he could wake up and do absolutely nothing, just stay in his bed all day, acting lazy. Maybe he could try doing things for himself, like getting his own food, or cooking even. Toshirou didn't even know what a kitchen looked like. His mother always told him cooking was a quote on quote ghastly thing to do, but his mother was often wrong on many things.

After grooming and getting ready for the day, Toshirou made his way to the dining area, followed by several maids. He didn't need for them to follow him, but his parents wouldn't see otherwise.

His mother and father were already sitting at the large table, waiting for their food to come. "Toshirou, you were late getting here." Hatsuma muttered.

"Sorry mother." He replied, and took his seat at the long table.

"Good morning Toshirou, how do you feel?" Jiten asked.

"Much better father." Toshirou replied. The maids came out following, and brought them their breakfast.

"What on Earth is this?" Hatsuma choked to one of the maids. The girl smiled politely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is what the cook made." The maid said kindly.

Hatsuma shook her head, pushing the plate away. "We had this yesterday morning, so please make something else, and quick."

Jiten placed a hand on Hatsuma's. "Darling, is it really necessary for them to cook something all over again just because we had it yesterday?"

Hatsuma pursed her lips together, furrowing her eyebrows. "I suppose not, but if it happens again, I'll make you all do chores until early in the morning, now go." She said to the maid.

Toshirou ate his food the entire time, ignoring his mother's bickering. Hatsuma always had to find something wrong with the food, or anything really, and he was sick of it. Why couldn't she just enjoy what they had?

Everyone's eyes snapped up when there was a large crash right towards the kitchen doorway. Toshirou stood from his spot to get a better look.

"You fool!" Hatsuma cried. A maid had fallen over, knocking down several small plates of food in the process.

"Um, sorry." The girl mumbled, trying to stand up. Toshirou's eyes widened.

It was the girl from Unohana's clinic.

He wanted to go and help her up, but another maid beat him to it. "Are you alright?" Jiten asked in a very aggravated tone.

"Who cares if she's alright! She's ruined our food!" Hatsuma shouted.

"You idiot! You're the new girl aren't you? The one that came from the fields?" Hatsuma asked.

The dark haired girl nodded, looking irritated herself.

"I'm sorry. The reason I'm working inside is because I hurt my ankle, and so I tripped when —"

:"I do not want to hear any of your petty excuses. Clean up the mess you have made and get us more food. What is your name?" Hatsuma asked, glaring at the girl.

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Well Karin, the damage you have done to these plates and the food you have just wasted will be coming out of your pay."

The girl Karin looked down and bowed, turning away to begin picking up the food. Toshirou had enough.

He slammed a fist down onto the table. "Mother, is it really necessary to take money away from the girl?"

Hatsuma's eyes widened. "Toshirou, how dare —"

"She's obviously new at this, and she has a hurt ankle, so I think it's a little ridiculous for you to punish her in such a —"

"Stop right now!" Hatsuma cried.

"No! I won't! Nothing ever makes you happy and I'm sick of hearing you always complain!" Toshirou shouted back. He looked at the maid picking up the plates to see her looking back at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Toshirou." Jiten said in a calm voice.

"The workers already don't get paid very much as it is, and now you're taking _more_ of their money away?"

'TOSHIROU!' Jiten shouted. Toshirou closed his mouth after hearing his father's sharp tone.

"The maid will lose money for what has happened, whether we want it to happen or not." Jiten stated, staring at his son. Toshirou was about to say something else, but was cut off by Jiten.

"There will be _no more_ discussion of this at the table." Jiten finished warningly, taking his seat. Hatsuma followed, glaring at her fuming son. He stayed standing, and without even excusing himself like he should have, he left the table, losing his appetite.

He walked quickly out of the dining room, wanting to punch a wall. Toshirou figured his father would back him up with the situation, but he agreed with Hatsuma, giving her the upper hand. Toshirou loved his mother, but he sure didn't like her. She always treated the workers like scum. He knew he wasn't always nice to them all the time either, but he tried when he could, to act deserving to them, much like what had just happened.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd seen the girl, Karin, with Unohana. Maybe because he'd seen the injury first hand that made him more understanding, but either way, his mother had been acting over the top that morning, and Toshirou couldn't bear to see her for another second.

"So you finally stood up to her eh?" A voice asked from around the corner.

Toshirou sighed. "What are you doing here Urahara-sensei?" He asked. Urahara leaned off the wall and moved towards Toshirou.

"I just happened to walk by the dining area when I heard you shouting at your mother, so I just came to make sure everything was alright."

Toshirou frowned. "I'm just sick of my mother treating the workers here so roughly. It's not duty at all, it's just cruelty."

Urahara smirked. "Yes well you have the tendency to be a little rough around the edges to the workers yourself."

Toshirou glared at the snide man. "Well I wasn't rude just now was I? I even stood up for the maid."

"That was Kurosaki Karin, the maid who was in Unohana's clinic when I brought you in, you didn't happen to already know that did you?"

"How do you know who she is?" Toshirou asked.

"Because Hitsugaya-sama, I work here, and I know a thing or two about the other workers as well."

Toshirou shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I knew who she was, not her name, but I recognized her face. Even if I hadn't seen who she was, I would have seen her wrapped up ankle, and the girl did try to explain it to my mother."

Urahara nodded, a sly smile on his lips. "You know you're mother is going to be angry with you for a while."

Toshirou smirked. "Good, then that means that hopefully she won't talk to me either."

Urahara chuckled. "Well if you're finished with breakfast, then we better go to your swordsmanship lesson, it starts in about twenty minutes."

"It's not going to take twenty minutes to get down there, so can I just relax for fifteen of them?" Toshirou asked, hoping his somewhat strict teacher would give him a small break.

"Go ahead, but do know that there will be a maid with you at all times. Where are you going to go anyways?"

Toshirou looked out the window. "Probably to the garden." He replied, and began walking off.

"Wait, why do I need a maid with me?" Toshirou asked.

Urahara smiled. "Because of how you acted this morning. You're mother is worried you might try to wander off, so a maid will now always be with you, and will report to your mother if you misbehave in anyway."

Toshirou groaned loudly. "When will it ever end?" He grumbled, walking out the doors to head to the garden.

It was probably one of the most gorgeous days of the year. The sun was out, and the temperature was just right. Toshirou loved winter, but something about seeing the sun, and the leaves falling off of the trees in autumn gave him a good and relaxing feeling. He made his was to his favorite tree. It was the biggest one in the garden, and created plenty of shade. Toshirou moved to his favorite spot, right between two large branches, and sat down, resting his back against the tree.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. A cool breeze blew by, further relaxing him. He could feel his anger subsiding, and he was relieved to be away from everyone.

It didn't last too long though as he heard soft footsteps approaching. Toshirou popped an eye open, to see a figure of a person making their way towards him.

"It must be the maid or what ever…" Toshirou thought to himself. He didn't care to greet the girl. Why should he anyways?

"Um, Hitsugaya-sama?" A female voice asked, sounding a little nervous. Toshirou kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Yes? What is it?"

There was a silence for a moment or so, but the girl spoke again.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you said back there."

Toshirou opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the girl in front of him. "K-Kurosaki Karin?" He asked.

The girl blinked, but nodded.

Toshirou looked away following, surprised to see her out here with him. "Ah, it was nothing." Toshirou replied.

"Don't think I was doing you a favor or anything, I was just kind of angry at the moment." He muttered.

Karin nodded, looking at the ground too. "Well, I'm resting right now, so please don't bother me." Toshirou said.

"Ok." She replied, and Toshirou leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes again.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he glanced at Karin every once in a while, hoping she wasn't for some reason watching him. The working women tended to do that, and it bothered him to no end, but every time he got a glimpse of her, she was facing the opposite direction, looking at what appeared to be the flowers.

After what felt like only five minutes, he heard Karin's voice speak again.

"We should probably go inside now." She said. Toshirou opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yah, I guess we should." He stood up from his tree, enjoying another nice breeze blowing by, and began walking back to the large palace.

"When did you start working as a maid?" Toshirou asked suddenly. He didn't mind talking to the girl, especially since she was being so quiet.

"Yesterday." She replied.

"Can you walk ok?" He asked. Karin nodded again.

"I think Unohana-san was a little overdramatic about my injury. I can work, but going out in the fields would not be a good idea, at least until it stops hurting." He turned his head back to look at her to see her staring at the garden again.

She must have seen him glancing at her, because Karin turned her head back straight, arms on her sides.

When they reached the inside of the castle, many maids were hustling and bustling down the hallways, looking at Toshirou as he passed. It did seem unusual though, when almost all of them whispered about him. They also appeared to be looking at Karin as well.

Karin looked angry suddenly, clenching her hands into fists, but Toshirou didn't say a word as they passed the strange women. He was used to ignoring whatever they had to say or whisper about.

The training area looked the same as it always did, and Toshirou noticed the same boring old sparring guys. Honestly, could Urahara ever get anyone new?

It was as if Urahara had read his mind, which tended to happen more than once a day.

"I've got a new sparring partner for you Hitsugaya-sama. I saw him out in the fields messing around with another worker, so I thought you could try practicing with him."

Behind a small table emerged a guy with bright orange hair, a bokken in his hand.

"Who are you?" Toshirou asked in a dull voice. The orange haired man smirked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied, tightening his grip on the bokken.

The word Kurosaki confused him. Wasn't that Karin's last name?

"I-Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted, confusion written on her face. Ichigo blinked, looking back at the girl.

"K-Karin? What are you doing in here?"

Toshirou stepped onto the sparring mat. "She's going to be a maid for the time being."

"But I thought you couldn't work because of your ankle." Ichigo replied, scratching his head.

"I had to take the work as a maid, otherwise I wouldn't get any pay." She replied. Toshirou glanced back and forth from the two workers.

"Are you his sister?" Toshirou asked.

Karin nodded, smirking at her brother. He turned his attention back to Ichigo, preparing his first attack.

"I don't have time to chat, so let's get this going." Toshirou said in his icy tone. Ichigo smirked again, and the fighting began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Ok, so now Karin is going to be with Hitsugaya a lot because of what happened to her ankle! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I know it might not be all too interesting to have Ichigo sparring with Hitsugaya, but it's just to sort of create some dialogue!! Please review!! I haven't written much of this story, but I do like it!! I don't know when I'll update again, but I'm not going to abandon it, I promise. I'm working on three other stories, and two of them are lagging behind some, so please be patient and understanding!!

I love you guys!!


	5. Obviously Irritated

Omg! I just realized I didn't have disclaimer up for the last few chapters!! Oops!

**Disclaimer**: I wipe the counters in my kitchen off with bleach, but I don't even own that because my parents paid for it. So if I don't even own a crummy spray bottle of bleach, then how can I own K-Tite's Bleach? Answer: I can't.

Geez guys, I thought I would update quicker, but I didn't!! Sorry! I know, I'm horrible at updating, urrgghh. Anyways, here's another chapter! Yay! I really hope you don't hate me, and I do like this story, so don't think that I'm losing interest, because I'm not! I didn't edit this very much, so don't be surprised to find mistakes!

**Unknown Premises**

**V Obviously Irritated**

Karin stood on the sidelines, extremely confused still.

"Why is Ichigo here?" She thought to herself, watching Toshirou and Ichigo take stances. Toshirou looked cold and emotionless as he held the wooden sword in his hand, while her brother smirked excitedly, taking his position. Karin smiled a little, kind of glad to see her brother in such a random place.

Since when could he even do swordsmanship, let alone well enough to spar against the prince!

The older man with the hat raised his hand up high in the air, dropping it down quickly, signaling for the battle to start. And like a bullet, Ichigo and Toshirou were off. Karin could barely keep up with their movements. She saw Ichigo dodge one of Toshirou's attacks with some force, and then the exact opposite. It was kind of exciting to watch, even if she couldn't see half of what was going on.

Seconds later, Ichigo and Toshirou had stopped moving, and were both on opposite ends of the small fighting arena. They both sounded breathless, but held their swords up, ready to fight.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Toshirou asked, his eyes not wavering. Ichigo smirked again playfully.

"What else do ya think the workers do on their breaks on the field?" He replied, and moved to attack. Karin could tell Toshirou was surprised, because he moved too slowly, and had to jump out of the way to avoid Ichigo's attack. When Toshirou got back to his feet, the sparring commenced. The same tactics continuing, only it was becoming more obvious at who was getting the upper hand.

With one slick move, Ichigo knocked Toshirou's wooden sword out of his hands, and held his own sword to Toshirou's throat. Toshirou stared back at Ichigo with a hard expression, though Karin wasn't sure if it was anger or something else.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is the winner." The older man called, bringing his hand down again like at the beginning of the battle. Ichigo moved his sword from Toshirou's neck, and set the sword down, moving next to Karin.

"I'm impressed, no one has ever beaten Hitsugaya-sama." The older man said, smiling as he looked at Toshirou. Karin smiled at her older brother, kind of glad to see that someone put the prince in his place.

"Ichi-nii, I had no idea you could fight like that ." Karin mumbled. Ichigo sighed.

"It's pretty tough stuff to do, but I like it." He said, grinning back at his younger sister. A maid approached the two and handed Ichigo a glass of water.

"Could you teach me to fight like that?" Karin asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not, though most girls don't usually do that kind of thing." Ichigo mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well you taught Rukia, so I don't see why you can't teach me…" Karin replied back, hoping to win her brother over. Ichigo sighed again.

"We'll see." He replied. Karin glanced back at Toshirou to see a towel around his shoulder, with a maid handing him a glass of water. His eyes still held an ice-like quality, much deeper than his usual hard eyes.

"Thanks for er, letting me spar with you Hitsugaya-sama." Ichigo said, rising to his feet. Toshirou turned his head to him, his eyes full of what Karin finally saw as plain irritation, probably from losing.

"We are done now, so you may go back to the fields." Toshirou replied, turning his head away as he said the words. Ichigo nodded, his smirk dropping. Before Ichigo turned to leave, he looked at Karin.

"Watch yourself alright? Oh, and don't forget about the festival tonight." He whispered. Karin nodded, rolling her at eyes at Ichigo trying to be protective.

"Don't worry about me. I think I have it pretty easy. And I'll be there." She said teasingly back, sticking her tongue out her brother. He rolled his eyes back at her, and left the area. Every once in a while, the servants and maids had a celebration out by an abandoned building, and there was one that evening.

"I've never seen one quite as strong as him. By the way, I'm Urahara Kisuke, Hitsugaya-sama's teacher. You'll be seeing a lot of me." He said, tipping his hat politely. Karin nodded.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, and I already told you what I'm doing. It's kinda weird though." She mumbled, shoving her hands into her pocket. The man Urahara smiled.

"Yes, there are a lot of weird things going on in this palace, let alone your job. Hitsugaya-sama's mother worries about him a little too much, and because of that, a job was created for you." Urahara replied. Karin sighed, waiting for what she would need to do.

At that moment, Toshirou walked over to her and Urahara, handing his bokken to the man.

"You did well Hitsugaya-sama." Urahara said. Toshirou did not reply at all as his eyes stayed forward.

"Would you like to spar with him again?" Urahara asked.

"Yes." He replied. Karin didn't know why, but she was happy to know her brother would be fighting one on one with Toshirou, even if it ended up not being too many times. Depending on how long she stayed Toshirou's little maid/body guard/watcher, maybe she would get to see more of her brother. Ichigo was always working, or with Rukia, so she didn't get to see very much of him.

"What is next?" Toshirou asked. Urahara smiled.

"You're favorite, dinner etiquette." Urahara replied. Toshirou sighed extremely deeply, and looked as mad as a hippo when he constrained himself. Karin stared at him curious.

"Dinner…etiquette?" Karin asked in confusion. Toshirou sighed again.

"Young Hitsugaya-sama has to take lessons every once in a while to keep his manners proper, in the case that they slack off, which has tended to happen." Urahara replied. Karin fought back a grin when Toshirou looked even more irritated.

"I didn't ask you to speak." Toshirou snapped at Urahara.

"You don't have to give permission for me to speak." Urahara replied. Toshirou glared at the older man for a moment longer, and turned on his heel. Karin followed behind awkwardly, crossing her hands over her chest. She was trying to figure out the best way to walk on her ankle, because her foot would start hurting after a little while.

Unfortunately for her, the room where Toshirou had to go was on the exact opposite of the whole palace. Karin was practically limping when they did finally reach the place.

"Are you ok?" Urahara asked. Karin nodded, hiding her pain.

Two servants opened some large doors, and Urahara, Toshirou, and Karin walked in behind following. There was a beautiful woman sitting in front of a small round table. Silverware, teacups, and beautiful plates were in front of the woman and all around her.

"Take a seat Hitsugaya-sama." The woman demanded. Toshirou nodded, and took the seat in front of the woman.

"So, tell me what you would do first?" She asked. Toshirou took the napkin next to him, and placed it in his lap gently. Karin and Urahara watched on the side, though Karin found it horribly boring.

"Alright, good. Now, let's say the appetizers come out, what would you do next?" The woman asked.

"Politely tell the waiter thank you, and use the right forks and knifes to eat." He replied.

"And which forks and knifes would you use, if any?"

Toshirou sighed and picked up the correct fork. The woman nodded, glaring at him for sighing, and continued.

Karin chuckled later on when Toshirou couldn't remember which cup to use.

"Really Hitsugaya-sama, I bet that maid next to you could figure something as easy as this out." She said, looking at Toshirou with a frown. He closed his eyes for a second, and finally chose a cup.

"Finally, my goodness. I think you've gotten worse." The woman shot, looking extremely disappointed.

"I see no more reason of doing this, as you can't even get past this small step. You're mother will not be happy to hear this news, so I suggest you prepare yourself." The woman said, rising from her seat. Toshirou followed, and watched at the woman wordlessly walked away.

"Well that went well." Urahara said smugly. Toshirou groaned, and pushed his chair in quickly, turning on his heel.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as he saw Karin trying to hide her grin.

"N-Nothing." She replied. Toshirou stared at her a moment longer, and walked out of the room, not giving a glance back. Karin was glad for the rest, because her ankle didn't hurt as badly.

The day went on slowly, and every once in a while Karin's foot were have surges of pain, but she held her tongue, and did not say a word. She couldn't complain about it, otherwise she wouldn't be able to work, and then she wouldn't get paid. Toshirou acted extremely grouchy for the rest of the day, and it started to annoy Karin.

"That is all for today." Urahara said, closing up the small piece of paper in his hand. Toshirou crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sick of doing all of these pointless classes, dinner etiquette, writing, which I know how to do, history. I mean, what is the point to all of this?" Toshirou asked with the whiniest voice possible. Urahara grinned.

"Because if you want to be a leader to these lands some day, then you need to be educated." Urahara replied.

"I know what I need to know, so why do I have to learn things over and over again?"

"You're lucky that you get to learn such things." Karin replied, surprised at herself. She couldn't help it any longer. It made no sense to her to hear him complaining when he had so many wonderful things. He had a palace, two parents, and a future ahead of him. Just what did she have to look for?

Toshirou shot his head to her, a look of surprise and irritation planted on his icy face.

"I did not ask you to speak."

Karin was going to say something back, but remembering that being his servant was the only job she would probably have for the time being, kept her mouth closed. Toshirou stared at her a moment longer, then looked away.

"Urahara-sensei, if we are done here, you may leave." Toshirou demanded. Urahara nodded, smiled at Karin, and walked away. Karin thought the guy was kind of strange, but was glad that he at least acted nice. She was quite tempted to sigh, because she was alone with Toshirou again. He had been acting kinder that morning, but now he was being rather rude, and very prince-like.

"Where to?" Karin asked since Toshirou wasn't saying anything as they walked.

"I told you I did not ask you to speak." He said from in front of her. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry, but I was just curious as to where we were going next. Besides, I was talking earlier and it wasn't a problem —"

"I told you not to speak!" Toshirou nearly shouted, whirling around to look at her. Why was he being so rude? Was it all just because he was in a bad mood?

"You're mad aren't you, because my brother, a servant, beat you at your little sparring match this morning." Karin stated.

Toshirou stopped, but did not turn around. "I suggest you stop talking."

"So it's true then?" Karin asked. Toshirou turned around, anger easily readable on his face.

"What is your problem? I told you not to speak, and not only do you ignore that, you insult me?" He said angrily.

"How did I insult you? I'm just trying to figure out what has got you so worked up." Karin replied rather bravely.

"You're a pretty lousy maid. You don't even listen to what I tell you to do. I understand that you have to be with me, and report to my mother if something bad happens, which makes entirely no sense, but that doesn't mean you ignore what I tell you. You are no better than anyone."

"And neither are you." Karin shot back. She wasn't the type to take any bull, and he, a prince or not, was pushing her buttons.

Toshirou turned around following. "You are dismissed now."

Karin nodded, even though he could not see, and began walking away. Ignoring the pains in her ankle, she moved to her room, realizing she had a little bit of time to herself before the festival that night.

"I don't understand him." Karin thought. "Sometimes he acts nice, and lets me talk to him, and then at other times, he acts like a spoiled brat. I can't stand it." Karin reached her room and plopped down onto her futon. Fatigue suddenly hit Karin, and as she snuggled further into her pillow, she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

—

Something touching her shoulder woke her from her slumber, and she cracked an eye open to see what was causing the annoying poky feeling.

"Karin, wake up!" Yuzu said next to her as she kept pressing her finger to Karin's shoulder. Karin groaned, rubbed her eyes again, and looked at where she was, because she couldn't remember.

"What time izit?" Karin mumbled, stretching her arms out. Yuzu sighed.

"It's six o'clock! The festival starts in thirty minutes! You know it takes a little while to get down there! Why were you sleeping anyways?" Yuzu asked. Karin sighed and sat up from her bed, scratching her messy head.

"I got off duty early, so I came and took a nap." Karin replied, pulling her blanket off of her. Yuzu rolled her eyes in annoyance, and pulled Karin from off of her futon.

"I washed your kimono for you last week, so it's all clean and ready to go." Yuzu said, going to one of the drawers in the large wardrobe to dig for it. When Yuzu found the kimono, she threw it at Karin.

"I already have everything out for you." Yuzu said. Karin smiled at her sister.

"Thanks Yuzu." Karin replied, and then yawned loudly, causing a giggle from Yuzu.

Since Yuzu was already ready to go, she waited on Karin, and helped her tie everything on, since they didn't get to wear nice kimonos very much.

"We haven't had a festival like this in nearly a year. I'm so excited!" Yuzu exclaimed. She grabbed a small clip and placed it in Karin's hair. "Yuzu, take it out." Karin demanded, trying to fumble with the clip herself. Yuzu shook her head.

"Karin, you need to be a little more girly. You're really pretty, and you should show it off from time to time. What better way then now?" Yuzu asked. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you care about what I look like?"

"We're getting older Karin, and I think we are mature enough to start acting like mature women!" Yuzu replied. Karin groaned, and left the clip in her hair, knowing that Yuzu would probably try to sneak it on later or something. They finally left for the festival following. Several other maids and servants were walking near them, a few glancing at Karin in an odd way.

"Why are they staring at you like that?" Yuzu whispered to Karin. Karin shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really feel like explaining to Yuzu that she was currently Toshirou's personal maid, though she didn't know how much longer that would last. There were already a lot of people when they reached the festival, and there were even a few people playing music. Small lanterns were hung on the small building, creating a pretty light. Yuzu wrapped her arm around Karin's, forcing Karin to follow wherever Yuzu went.

"I wonder if Ichi-nii is here yet." Yuzu asked, turning her head in search for them. Karin helped her look around, wanting to talk a little bit more to her brother, and tell him how irritated Toshirou was because of his loss. Karin could hear several maids talking about Toshirou, and she pulled Yuzu in the opposite direction, trying to keep her mind of the stupid prince. She wanted to enjoy herself, because they rarely had festivals, and were rather relaxing. Thirty minutes somehow passed, and there was still no sign of Ichigo or Rukia. "Perhaps they aren't coming." Yuzu mumbled next to Karin.

"Oi, Yuzu! Karin!" A loud voice shouted. Both Karin and Yuzu turned their heads, finding Ichigo walking next to Rukia, who looked aggravated about something.

"Hey Ichi-nii! Hey Rukia-san!" Yuzu beamed. Ichigo smirked at her, and Rukia smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin asked, witnessing Rukia continuously glare at Ichigo from the side.

"Oh nothing, just the usual Ichigo being an idiot and driving me insane." She replied. Karin chuckled when Ichigo turned to her, surprise on his face.

"Why the hell am I an idiot?" He asked. Rukia turned to him, her arms crossed.

"Because _idiot_, not that you care or notice, but we're late!" She shot back. Ichigo glared back at her.

"Well sorry, but it's not my fault you couldn't wear the kimono that was already out."

"I didn't want to wear that one, because it was dirty, and you could have helped me look for it!" Rukia replied, trying to stand on her toes to reach up to Ichigo's level. It didn't help at all really, but Karin supposed it gave Rukia a sense of power, even though she always seemed to have power over Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia continued to argue, and when their arguing somehow got to Rukia's height, and how short she was, Yuzu and Karin pulled away quietly, hoping they would eventually stop.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Someone asked. Karin, for some reason hearing the question, became curious and looked around. She tensed next to Yuzu when she saw several guards walk up, all wearing cocky grins on their faces. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Grimmjow among the crowd, his eyes showing off something that Karin did not like.

At first, nobody did anything about the guards being at the festival. Anyone was welcome, as long as they didn't try to start anything fishy. But that of course became the problem, as the guards started to hit on the young maids, even some married ones. Karin watched Grimmjow's every move, she and Yuzu staying as far as possible away from them. She remembered his threat.

"_You know, they're both really cute, and just at the age I like." _

Karin's arm tightened around Yuzu's at remembering the words. "Are you ok?" Yuzu asked. Karin nodded.

"Yah, I just wish they weren't here right now." Karin replied. Yuzu sighed. Karin kept watching his every move, and froze when he found Rukia, who was not by Ichigo. Karin moved forward when he grabbed Rukia's arm. Rukia looked afraid at first, but her expression changed to a serious one.

"Let go of me." She demanded. Grimmjow did nothing but smile.

"I want to know where those two girls are Kuchiki Rukia." Grimmjow demanded. Nobody moved towards the two, and just watched. Where the heck was Ichigo?

"It's _Kurosaki_ Rukia. I don't know where they are at, and I wouldn't tell you anyways. Leave them alone, and leave me alone." Rukia replied, her gaze fierce. Grimmjow moved his other arm to her shoulder.

"You know, if you can't find them I am willing to take you instead." Grimmjow whispered to her, his face inching closer to her. Rukia kicked his shin following, causing Grimmjow to growl in pain.

"You bitch!" He replied, and Rukia her across the face. Karin could no longer stand by and stood next to Rukia, placing a hand on her shoulder. Yuzu stood close to Karin trembling.

"Where is Ichigo?" Karin asked. By that time, most of the servants and maids had stopped what they were doing. Grimmjow smiled.

"There you two are. You see Rukia? If you had just told me this in the first place —" Grimmjow did not get to finish his sentence as Ichigo's fist made contact with his jaw.

"You bastard, get out of here." Ichigo warned. Grimmjow rubbed his jaw where Ichigo punched him, anger in his eyes. Ichigo got ready to attack again when Grimmjow stood up straight, his hands clenching into fists.

"I suggest you leave now." Matsumoto Rangiku muttered, emerging from the crowd.

"You are no longer welcome here." She demanded. Grimmjow got ready to say something back, but everyone moved next to Matsumoto and Ichigo, staring angrily at Grimmjow and his crew of guards. Grimmjow laughed.

"Alright fine. We'll leave, but this aint over." He replied, and walked away slowly, the guards following behind him, looking confused. Everyone watched them leave to make sure they were gone, and slowly, the music started up once again.

Karin moved out of the way when Ichigo walked up next to Rukia. "You ok?" He asked in a soft tone. Rukia nodded slowly, keeping her hand over the spot where Grimmjow slapped her. Ichigo moved her hand away to examine it. It was already turning a strange color, which meant there would be bruise on her face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Rukia smiled at him, taking her hand.

"Don't worry about it idiot." She replied. Karin turned away when Rukia leaned up and kissed Ichigo. Yuzu emerged next to her.

"I didn't think it would be such a big problem Karin, but what do we do?" Yuzu asked, her voice filled with concern.

"We'll figure out something Yuzu." Karin replied. It wasn't fair for Rukia to get hurt for nothing. Karin grinned when the simplest idea formed in her head. She could tell Toshirou. Sure, he could be a jerk at times, but he had somewhat respect for the maids and servants, and he would surely help if Karin told him the situation.

The festival went on as it should have, but Ichigo and Rukia weren't as lively as before, and Rukia didn't move away from Ichigo for the rest of the night. For the first time, Karin thought of what it could feel like to be in love. Rukia and Ichigo truly loved each other, so was there hope for her? Why did she all of the sudden care?

And why did Hitsugaya Toshirou keep popping up in her mind at the worst of times?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** What a drama chapter right? I know I'm putting a lot of IchiRuki in this, but I promise there will be more of HitsuKarin to come. Hope you liked it, and as for Karin saying those things to Hitsugaya, Karin to me is a lot like Ichigo, with how she thinks and believes in things, so I think she would speak her mind bluntly, like Ichigo. Anyways, updates should become much faster since I'm done writing Hierarchy, and if people review a ton I'll update even quicker!! And hey, this chapter was longer! WOOT.

LOVE YOU! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Not Understanding Why

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

I'm so sorry everyone. I was going to update on Wednesday or Thursday, but I had the most horrible week in the world. I'm not talking about the school and work kind of horrible; I'm talking about down right miserable. I can't say why because it's personal, but I really am sorry, and I am trying my best here.

Oh and people, I went and reread the last chapter and found a lot of mistakes! Don't hesitate in telling me if I've spelled stuff wrong (or even left out words for sentences, yikes!).

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Unknown Premises**

**VI Not Understanding Why**

He swung his blade down quickly, waiting for the rush of wind to kick into his face. Nobody was around him, nothing could stop him. He had the floor, the throne. He would win.

Toshirou closed his eyes for the second time that night, and took a deep breath, hoping it would calm him. Training felt barbaric at such late times in the night, but he wanted to get stronger, he needed to.

Why had that worker beating him made him so angry? Of course Hitsugaya Toshirou would never let anyone actually know of his anger, but even that didn't work.

"_You're mad aren't you, because my brother, a servant, beat you at your little sparring match this morning." _

Toshirou brought his blade down quicker than before. It was probably one o'clock in the morning, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he got it out of his system. His need to release his out of the question and ridiculous anger had consumed him the entire day.

Just what did that servant think she was doing by saying such words to him, the one who commanded her on what to do? He didn't know why it bothered him so much really, but he supposed nothing could change his somewhat stubborn mind.

And so, he continued to swing and swing, until he was sweating and nearly out of breath.

Reaching his room had been tiring since every ounce of his energy was gone. "Great, I have to get up at the crack of dawn too." Toshirou muttered to himself. Luckily there were no guards or maids to pester him about coming in at such a late hour.

"At least _she's_ not here." He mumbled when he climbed into his bed. It was stupid of him to get so irritated about something Kurosaki Karin, a field worker who was being his temporary maid, said to him. She was just a little outspoken.

"Maybe I should request for a new maid." Toshirou thought to himself. Then again, Karin didn't have many options of work since she couldn't do any field work, so that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Why did he care about how she made a living? If a servant wasn't fulfilling their duty properly, then they should be fired right?

"It's not a big deal anyways." He whispered, and closed his eyes. Toshirou needed to just let whatever happened go, because he was being extremely overdramatic, even for himself. Honestly, he sounded like his mother, and that was just wrong on many different levels.

Somehow or the other, Toshirou fell asleep, and with a blink of an eye woke up to the sun shining his room and a knock at his door. Toshirou made no movement, hoping that if he ignored the knocking that it would simply go away.

He sat straight up when the door opened quickly, revealing a very angry looking Hitsugaya Hatsuma. Karin was behind her, looking a little frazzled about something.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou! Do you know what time it is?" Hatsuma asked with irritation. Toshirou scratched his head. No, he honestly had no idea of what the time was.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning! You were supposed to be ready an hour ago!" Hatsuma cried.

"Karin! Get him a fresh pair of clothes out of his wardrobe quickly!" Hatsuma demanded. Toshirou slumped out of his bed, forgetting the fact that he only had bottoms on.

"No one came in here to wake me up mother." Toshirou replied. He looked directly at his mother which was probably a huge mistake. If looks could kill, he would have been dead the second he looked at his dear mother.

"That is certainly no excuse as to why you are acting so careless! You should be ashamed of yourself! I don't know how your father expects you to rule when you act so disgraceful!" Hatsuma bantered on. Toshirou had grown accustomed to it, and simply tuned her aggravating voice out of his mind.

When Karin came into his view, he tried to act normal around her, but found it difficult. It seemed he was still subconsciously annoyed with her. He didn't want to make it obvious though, because that would honestly be pathetic.

"Here Hitsugaya-sama." Karin said as she handed him his clothes. Toshirou took them out of her hands and left to his closet where he changed his clothes. He could hear his mother rambling still.

"You should be lucky your father left early this morning, otherwise he would have been the one to march in here and wake you up, and I'm sure he would be much worse than me." Hatsuma nearly shouted from the other side of the door. Toshirou smirked. His father probably wouldn't do a thing about him waking up late. Hitsugaya Jiten had been known for waking up occasionally late, and boy did he get it from Hatsuma.

"Karin! Don't just stand there! Go and tell the chef to prepare Toshirou's food now!" Hatsuma demanded. Toshirou didn't like how she talked to Karin or any of the maids really. He could be mean to them every once in a while too, but at least he tried to keep his patience with the maids and servants. Hatsuma just plainly didn't care.

Toshirou literally considered locking his closet door and staying in the small room all day, but sadly, he knew Hatsuma would only shout at him. So, Toshirou opened the door, revealing his mother and two other maids.

"Because you slept an hour later, a normal day has now turned into something much more stressful. You won't be able to return to you're room until eight tonight." Hatsuma told him. Toshirou wanted to argue back, but it was pointless when it came to his mother.

"I would shorten your breakfast a little, but I have something to discuss with you. I'll see you in the dining area in ten minutes," Hatsuma paused at the door. "And being late to breakfast right now would be extremely costly."

Toshirou just watched her brisk out of the room, wondering how such a woman could really be his mother. But technically, she was his step-mother, even if he'd known her since he was a small child. He didn't remember his real mother all too much, but he did remember what she looked like. She had brown wavy hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Toshirou looked nothing like the woman, instead, more like his father. His mother hadn't even been from royalty, just a simple woman, but he kind of liked that she was a regular woman, because it made him feel a little bit less pressure about his own life.

It always confused Toshirou on how his father suddenly went from marrying someone so simple, to marrying someone completely different. From the first day Toshirou had met Hatsuma, she had always scolded him, telling him he needed to get his act together and work harder. Hatsuma did come from royalty and money. Toshirou didn't hate her, but he did dislike her greatly. She never asked him what he wanted. At least Jiten did that, and let him take a small break every once in a while.

Remembering that Hatsuma had something "important" to discuss with him, Toshirou quickly finished getting ready and made his way down to the dining area.

Hatsuma was already seated, her eyes glued onto him. "A minute later, and you would have been in much more trouble." Hatsuma muttered. She kept her eyes on Toshirou even as he took his seat.

Karin was standing at his side, and with a quick glance to her face, he couldn't help but notice that she looked…discomforted about something.

"As I said earlier, I have something I need to discuss with you." Hatsuma began. Toshirou only listened to what his mother would say, and hoped it wasn't anything drastic.

"Hinamori Momo cannot come to our palace due to traveling problems, so I instead informed her that you could come and visit her." Hatsuma said with a smile on her face. It really pissed Toshirou off.

"And when will I be leaving for that?" Toshiro asked with annoyance. To his luck, Hatsuma did not catch the exasperation in his tone.

"Not tomorrow morning, but the next. The trip will only be about three days. Day one will be traveling there, day two will be visiting with Hinamori Momo, and day three will be traveling back. Karin, your maid, and two guards will be going along with you." Hatsuma said.

Toshirou fought from slamming a fist down onto the table. He hated traveling places, especially places he didn't care to see. What problems did Hinamori Momo have that she couldn't come and see him anyways?

His thoughts slipped away when he heard Karin make a wincing sound next to him. He turned his head to look at her.

Karin's eyes were squeezed closed, and her hands were shaking with the trey she held.

"Karin, you really are a horrible maid. Take the trey back to the kitchen at once! Toshirou needs his drink still!" Hatsuma commanded. Karin nodded slowly and began moving towards the kitchen. Toshirou noticed how badly she was limping.

She was going to fall like last time, and Toshirou didn't feel like hearing his mother scream again.

With a quick motion, Toshirou stood from his seat and moved to help Karin. She tensed immediately when his hand touched her shoulder, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him, keeping her eyes forward. Karin almost looked…afraid.

"Toshirou! What is going on?" Hatsuma asked from behind. Toshirou ignored her.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Toshirou whispered back. He tried not to sound too caring, because that wouldn't be like him at all.

Karin shook her head and continued walking, wincing when she took a step on her injured foot. Toshirou sighed and brought his arms to her shoulders.

"What are you doing Toshirou?" He heard his mother repeat. "Why are you touching that maid?"

"I'm fine." Karin mumbled back. Toshirou couldn't tell if she was irritated because of what he was doing, or because of the pain she was feeling.

"I'm taking her to Unohana-san mother. I don't want her whining and wincing in pain all day long." Toshirou said to Hatsuma. She stared at him for a moment longer, but closed her eyes.

"I still want to talk to you later today more about the trip to see Hinamori-san." Hatsuma called out before Toshirou had disappeared out of the room. He was too far away to respond to his mother, but he did groan. Toshirou's arm was wrapped around Karin's waist, while her arm was holding onto his shoulder.

"I told you I'm fine." Karin muttered. Toshirou ignored her words. He really had no idea why he was feeling…concerned for the maid, but he didn't like seeing that look on her face, and didn't want to risk her dropping something again, costing her money like last time.

He also wanted to get out of the room and away from his mother.

Yes, that was it; he just wanted to get away from her, the woman that literally drove him insane.

"Whether you are fine or not, I can't afford for your injury to worsen." Toshirou cut in.

"My injury is not going to worsen; it was just hurting a little more than usual this morning. I'm fine, really. Unohana-san told me it is a normal thing."

Toshirou sighed again. "Well let's have her check it just in case."

He heard a small grumble come from Karin, but decided to ignore it. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Several maids walked by and stared at Toshirou and Karin like they were aliens.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" Toshirou asked with aggravation. The maids froze at his glare and hurried away. He turned back to the hallway and began walking again, Karin connected by him.

"If it's really embarrassing, I can just walk to see Unohana on my own." Karin mumbled. Toshirou raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you're going to be rude and disrespectful like that then maybe I should make you walk to see her by yourself, or maybe I should make you do your work all day in pain. How about that?" Toshirou snapped back. Karin could say the simplest things to tick him off.

Karin was quiet after that, and finally, they reached Unohana's office. She looked surprised to see them, but directed Karin to sit at one of the small available beds.

"Now what is wrong?" Unohana asked. Toshirou just stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"My ankle was bothering me more than usual, so I was just wondering if that was normal." Karin replied. Unohana carefully examined Karin's ankle, though Toshirou didn't pay much attention. He was busy dealing with his own problems.

Why did he have to go and travel all the way just to visit Hinamori? He after all, didn't really care too much to see her. Then again, it would be nice to get away from the mansion, and his mother. He couldn't argue against her either.

"_Karin, your maid, and two guards will be going along with you." _

Toshirou gritted his teeth against the wall. It seemed like he could never get a break. He didn't know what it was about Karin, but her words easily ticked him off. It wasn't that he couldn't stand her exactly, but he didn't like how she talked to him.

She was a maid, his maid to be exact. Even when he, a prince, was helping her, a maid, to see Unohana, she argued with him and acted like she was better than him.

"She did come from the fields." Toshirou said to himself. It wasn't as if Karin were trained to be a maid. She was just temporarily acting as his maid until her ankle healed, but it seemed like her ankle wouldn't be healing for a long time. Toshirou didn't even see how she could walk around with him all day long.

But he supposed it was much better and safer than being out on the fields.

There he went again, thinking about his own problems and twisting it around to concern for Karin, a person of lower status.

"Well Karin, it looks like you've been putting a little extra strain on your ankle than you need to be, so just try to take it easy for the next few days. Once you get off your duties, be sure to sit down and rest not only your ankle, but your body as well. You're overall health affects how quickly your ankle heals. Keep that in mind."

Unohana walked away from Toshirou and to a cabinet. "Here, I want you to take this medicine. It will help with the pain some." Unohana said as she handed Karin the medicine.

"Is everything alright with you Hitsugaya-sama?" Unohana asked. Toshirou shook his head.

"No, I was the only one in the room to help Karin-san here." Toshirou lied. There were other maids that could have helped Karin to see Unohana, but he decided to help her.

Because Toshirou wanted to get away from his mother.

Because the fact that he'd seen Karin in pain, struggling to hold onto a mere trey did not bother him at all.

No, of course not.

Unohana gave him a strange look, but nodded her head and smiled. "Alright then. Karin is free to go. I assume you heard what I said Hitsugaya-sama about Karin? She is your temporary maid right now correct?"

Toshirou nodded his head. "I think she should rest in here for an hour, just to let the medicine take effect, if that's alright." Unohana requested. Toshirou turned to look at Karin.

She was looking back at him with what looked to be anger.

"What is she mad about?" Toshirou thought.

"That's fine. I'll have a servant come and get her in an hour then." Toshirou said before quickly turning around and leaving. He didn't give another glance to Karin, not that he needed to give her any glances.

The rest of the day passed by. Karin joined Toshirou an hour later, and the day went on like every day went for Toshirou. He took some classes, with the help of Urahara, and thought continuously about the trip to see Hinamori.

"When will my dad be back?" Toshirou thought to himself. Jiten was a very understanding man, compared to his mother at least. She didn't even try to understand him.

Toshirou knew she didn't want to understand him.

It kind of bothered Toshirou at how quiet Karin was for the entire day. It wasn't like she talked a whole lot, but she usually said something every once in a while, whether it was something he wanted to hear or not. Maybe her ankle was still hurting her.

Summoning up the patience and humbleness to utter the words out, Toshirou opened his mouth to speak when they were sitting on the grass outside the palace for a break.

"You've been rather quiet today." He mumbled out as he laid flat on his back against the tall grass. Karin was sitting next to him with her arms hugging her legs tightly to her.

Karin didn't say anything back. She didn't even act like he was there.

It was rude for a maid to completely ignore their master, and so, Toshirou sat up quickly. "What's with you? You know you are a maid right? You know you don't ignore me, the person who tells you what to do right?"

Those must have been the wrong words for Toshirou to mutter out, because a second later Karin was giving him a menacing glare.

"The only reason you tell me what to do is because I have to endure your petty complaints. Why did you lie earlier today?" Karin suddenly asked.

"Lie? What are you talking about?" Toshirou snapped back.

"When I was with Unohana-san and you said there was no one else to help me to see her. I'm pretty sure there were at least three other maids standing in the room doing nothing that could have helped me, even though I would have been fine to walk to see her on my own."

Toshirou closed his eyes and sighed. So that was why she looked angry earlier? Karin didn't miss any detail.

"I just needed to get out of that room, and when I saw you shaking and wincing every time you took a step, I saw it as an excuse to leave the room." Toshiro replied.

"An_ excuse _to leave the room? What kind of person are you? Sometimes you act caring and understanding, but then a second later, you turn around and treat others around you like dirt."

"Why are you scolding me? I did a favor for you today and you turn around and yell at me? Perhaps you need to train on becoming a maid. Are all the field workers completely rude like you?" Toshirou asked.

He could see the anger clearly on her face, but he didn't care. Toshirou wasn't going to tell her, a maid, about the problems he was currently facing with his mother.

Instead of arguing further with Karin, Toshirou leaned back onto the grass. "I assume you heard my mother talking about the trip I'll be making. You'll be traveling with me."

Karin was silent next to him, but he didn't really care.

She was a maid, a worker for him, a prince.

He didn't know why he let things she said bother him, or why he even let her to continue and say what she said, and listen to what she said, but he wouldn't have to take it for much longer.

As soon as her ankle healed, she would be going back to the fields anyways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Another what I like to call "tension" chapter. Karin and Toshirou to me are stubborn, yet caring people, and I love it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though very few things happened. Next chapter will be the beginning of the trip to see Hinamori, so hopefully it will be a good chapter!!

PLEASE REVIEW! I got 21 reviews for the last one, which is the most I have ever gotten! So how about a few more ok???

PS: Today is my 19th birthday! Leave a review for my birthday ok???

**XP**


	7. Bipolar

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach? 

WOOT! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Seriously, I'm really sorry. I do like this chapter though, let me tell you. It took me a month to write so I better like it! Hopefully you do too!

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**VII Bipolar**

Karin sighed as another servant stuffed a bag into the carriage. 

How much did he need to take with him anyways?

Oh wait, never mind. Hitsugaya Toshirou was a prince after all. Lots of luggage for just a mere three day trip was essential. Karin rolled her eyes. It seemed that getting aggravated wouldn't be helped.

Finally, after loading the sixth and final bag, Toshirou walked outside the palace. All the maids and servants and guards were out to say goodbye to the prince. It was a tradition at the Hitsugaya palace. 

His parents were standing in front of the carriage, next to some servant holding the carriage door open. Karin, who was standing on the other side of the door holder, glanced up to look for her sister.

Yuzu was in front, grinning widely at Karin. Karin smiled back, and even stuck her tongue out just to be silly. Yuzu giggled, covering her mouth like a little girl. Rukia was standing next to Yuzu, some sort of amused look on her face. Karin turned to the other side, where the guys were and spotted Ichigo's bright head easily. He threw her his usual playful smirk, and she smirked back.

Many of the maids and female field workers were giving Karin a mean glare, but Karin ignored them. She knew they were jealous, but she saw no reason for them to be. It wasn't like Karin was attracted to him or anything. He was too much of a spoiled prince after all.

It would only be for three days, and it would be nice to get away from the mansion.

Toshirou approached the carriage, and said his goodbyes to his parents. Hitsugaya Hatsuma gave him a hug, which looked to irritate him. 

Karin smiled. Anything that would irritate Toshirou made her feel slightly happy. 

Hitsugaya Jiten just nodded at his son with a proud expression. Toshirou nodded back respectfully, and finally turned to the awaited carriage.

The only thing Karin looked forward to was the fact that she would be able to rest her ankle. Even though it didn't seem called for, Karin was happy that Toshirou would be using a carriage.

The servant holding the door smiled politely to Toshirou, and opened the door further. Toshirou stepped inside without a glance at the servant. If his parents hadn't been standing right there, Karin would have rolled her eyes dramatically. She finally came to the conclusion that she didn't care if Toshirou thought she was disrespectful.

Before Karin stepped into the carriage, she noticed the guards strolling up to take their seats around the carriage.

She was relieved that Grimmjow would not be going on the voyage, but still didn't feel comfortable when she recognized one of the guards as one of Grimmjow's friends. He even gave her a sickening grin.

Taking that as a notion to climb into the carriage, Karin stepped aboard before the servant decided to shut the door before she got in.

Royalty never had time for servants and workers after all.

Karin couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Sure, she spent all her time with the prince, but there were usually other people around her, so it didn't feel like they were completely alone.

She was going to be in a carriage with him, alone, for about three days. 

Could she survive?

Maybe, just maybe, since Toshirou wasn't going to be around so many servants, and his parents, he would act a little more civilized and humble.

She doubted it, but there was always room for a little hope, right?

Maybe she could try to not be so outspoken. She couldn't help that she had a mind of her own, and a mouth that didn't know how to control it's self. It was a gene passed down the Kurosaki line. 

The carriage suddenly started to move, and Karin tried not to stare at the prince sitting across from her, his elbow propped up onto the doorframe, his eyes full of dullness.

Karin simply placed her hands in her lap, and looked around the carriage.

It was pretty fancy, she had to admit. The seats were a red velvety color, and by the looks of it, expensive, not that Karin really knew any names for such expensive textures. Underneath the seats were drawers. Karin became curious as to what could be in them.

"We'll be stopping in several hours to have lunch." Toshirou suddenly said. Karin lifted her head up in surprise. She had the idea that he wasn't going to speak the entire time.

"Ok…" Karin mumbled confused.

"I'm telling you because you're going to be the one to make lunch." Toshirou added.

So, he was going to be a pushover still.

Karin wanted to glare at him so badly. Why was he so rude like that? He didn't need to remind her why she was going. 

"Right." Karin replied, not caring if she didn't sound extremely polite.

"You didn't come on this trip just to relax. I'm going to need your help on some things." Toshirou stated. 

"I never said or thought to myself that this would be a relaxing trip. You of all people don't need to tell me that." Karin snapped back.

Toshirou's eyes made contact with hers, but it wasn't a look she liked to see, then again, any facial expressions he threw her were hardly any she enjoyed.

"I was just checking to make sure." Toshirou snapped back.

For longest time following, there was silence. Karin didn't budge to look at the prince, in fear that she might give him a glare, and that he might take the opportunity to say something rude to her.

When they stopped for lunch, things got a little out of control.

"What do you mean there isn't any food in the carriage? The servants packed every single bag!" Toshirou barked. Karin had never seen him so angry.

The carriage driver waved his arms around, a worried frown on his face. "I'm sorry sir! I'll check again!" 

Toshirou turned on his heel and plopped down on the large log next to him. Karin sat across the way, amused.

She was extremely hungry, but if it meant she didn't have to make lunch, then she was happy. Karin tried to avoid looking at the two guards. She could feel their eyes on her, and it bothered her. 

Several long minutes passed, and Karin stared at the scenery around her. The only thing surrounding her were lots and lots of green trees, and plants, and animals. It made sense she supposed, since they were traveling through a forest.

She didn't even know where this Hinamori person lived. Karin wasn't even exactly sure who she was. 

"I found the food Hitsugaya-sama!" The coach driver suddenly yelled.

Toshirou sighed as he stood on his feet quickly.

"C'mon Karin, we're running late." Toshirou said.

Karin wordlessly stood to her feet, though she was careful on her ankle, and walked over to him.

"There's a problem though." The servant suddenly warned. The look Toshirou threw could have been one to kill.

"We only have enough food for one day. Tomorrow won't be a problem since we'll be at Hinamori-sama's estate, but the last day will be a problem. We can always ask her for some food —"

"No, we will not ask her for food. Do you know how disrespectful that would look?" Toshirou asked.

"Disrespectful? Or just pathetic?" Karin muttered. She should have not said those words.

Toshirou looked at her ruthlessly. "Maybe I'll just take your food instead." 

Ouch.

He must have not liked traveling or something, because he was never so mean to her. 

"Well sorry. What's got you so mad anyway?" Karin asked. She just couldn't stop herself from talking. Toshirou didn't respond. He only turned to the other servant.

"Go ahead and get out half of the food. We'll just have to be a little hungry for the day." Toshirou muttered before strolling off.

Karin didn't mind eating only half. She wasn't that hungry to begin with, and it meant she didn't have to cook as much. It did bother her to see Toshirou so angry though. He wasn't a personal friend to her or anything by any means, but he usually didn't act so cold-hearted.

"_If you couldn't finish the work today, then you'll just have to come early tomorrow morning." _

She remembered the words that Toshirou had said to her a while back, his first words to her to be exact. There were times when Toshirou was nicer though, and even talked with Karin a little. Not the point of common conversation, but it felt different than the prince/maid relationship they were supposed to have. He even helped her to see Unohana when her ankle had been bothering her. That had been extremely nice for him.

Karin began to question if he was just bipolar.

An hour later, lunch was ready. "I'll go and retrieve Hitsugaya-sama." The servant who had helped Karin called. She nodded and watched him past.

The two guards journeying along strode up to Karin. She couldn't help the chills that crawled through her spine.

They took their food portions wordlessly, and Karin thought they weren't going to say anything to her as she'd hoped.

She was wrong.

"Say, you're the girl that Grimmjow's after, am I right?" The bigger guard, the one Karin recognized asked. She just ignored them as she made another plate of food.

"You were lucky at that party the other night, with lots of people around. Sooner or later you aint gonna be so lucky." The guard said with a softer tone. The smaller guard laughed.

"Aw come on Yami, leave the girl alone. We'll deal with her when we aint around such high and mighty princes." The other guard snarled. They walked away to a tree laughing and began eating their food, glancing at Karin from time to time.

"Grimmjow." Karin hissed. She could never forget what he did to Rukia, what she herself witnessed, and now Grimmjow wanted her and Yuzu. Karin would never forgive herself if someone hurt Yuzu. Yuzu was such an innocent and loving girl. It would crush Karin to see her own sister suffer.

She had the idea that she could get Toshirou's help or something, but with the way he was acting, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Toshirou finally showed up, looking much calmer than before. He took his lunch without saying anything, and took a seat on nearby log.

After lunch, the day followed. Toshirou was silent in the carriage, and Karin decided she liked it much better that way. Anything he said ended up sounding too negative, and Karin was too good at saying negative things back to him, which only made her angry.

Every once in a while she glanced up at him, trying to read his expression of whether it was angry or calm or just…bored.

Yes, the trip had been extremely boring.

When the carriage pulled over, Karin felt confused. 

"Why are we stopping?" Karin asked. It was dark outside. Toshirou opened his door.

"It's time for a little break." Toshirou replied. Karin climbed out of the carriage as well, trying to look at the forest surrounding her. It was too dark to see anything.

"How far away are we from reaching the —" Karin was quickly shushed by Toshirou, who was looking around the forest skeptically. He moved towards Karin, taking a defensive stance in front of her. Karin didn't move as she watched, wondering what could be wrong.

"Guards, did you hear something?" Hitsugaya asked. They too glanced around.

"No sir, we didn't see or hear anything." They replied. Toshirou stayed frozen for a little while longer, but finally relaxed.

"Let's get going. We're almost to Hinamori-san's." Toshirou stated. Karin could hear some sort of pain in his voice when he said Hinamori's name. Did he not like her or something? Is that why he had been so rude and pushy?

Karin began to climb into the carriage but looked behind her when she felt a strange gust of wind. Seeing nothing wrong, her eyes quickly fell on the guard name Yami, his smile too sick and twisted for her liking as he stared back at her. Karin quickly turned her head away and climbed in, feeling much safer in the carriage.

Toshirou climbed in after her, taking his seat. The servant shut his door, and no sooner than later did the carriage start moving. It was silent for a little while, too quiet, until Toshirou began speaking.

"Have those guards been bothering you?" Toshirou asked from out of the blue. The words surprised Karin.

"Why do you ask?" Karin replied. Why did Toshirou want to know about them? Maybe she could after all explain the situation with Grimmjow to him.

"I saw them talking to you earlier at lunch, and you didn't look happy about it. I was just wondering." Toshirou replied.

Why was Toshirou _just wondering_? 

Instead of wanting to say the truth, which was yes, that they were bothering her, the other thought going through her mind took control.

"I thought you'd gone into the forest at lunch time? How did you see the guards talking to me?" Karin asked. 

Had he been…watching her?

Toshirou looked at her, his eyes a little surprised. "What are you talking about? I wasn't that far into the forest. I just happened to look around when I saw them talking to you."

"So you were watching me?" Karin shot back.

"Don't think so highly of yourself _maid_." Toshirou hissed. "Before you start getting all cocky and bigheaded, I just wanted to say that if those guards were bothering you, to let me know." 

Karin felt a little bit of happiness to know that he was trying to be…caring. 

"Why do you need to know?" Karin asked. She wanted to hear him struggle to say the reason why.

"I don't need to tell you, just answer the question." Toshirou shot back. Karin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then there's no need to give you my answer." Karin finished. 

She was just too stubborn for her own good, and so was Toshirou. 

"Well fine then. Don't let me know." Toshirou snarled.

"Fine, I won't. It probably doesn't matter to you anyway since you —"

Her words were cut short for the second time as Toshirou suddenly pushed Karin to the floor the carriage, his body lingering over hers.

In that instant, too many emotions overwhelmed her, and she could not fight the blush that came. In that instant, she didn't feel angry anymore, she didn't feel frustrated, irritated, annoyed, or anything, she just felt…she couldn't even describe how she felt.

"What's —"

"Shh!" Toshirou hissed, clamping a hand over her mouth. She did as she was told, and even kept her body still. What the heck was going on?

The carriage door suddenly jerked open, and a man Karin did not recognize was before them.

"Get out prince, right now!" The man hissed. 

"Stay here." Toshirou whispered to her, and began climbing out carefully. Karin didn't move, hoping the guy wouldn't see her.

"And the girl too!" The guy shouted. Karin winced at the loudness of the man's voice, but tried getting up, which she found very difficult. Her ankle had started to throb in pain at the exact moment.

"Come on and hurry up before I decide to kill you!" The man shouted. Karin finally got her grip and arose from the carriage. Toshirou grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, standing in front of her.

She winced in pain due to her ankle. Maybe she needed to take some of the medicine Unohana gave her.

If she would live to get it.

The man in front of them was a pretty large muscular guy. Behind him were two smaller skinnier guys, the obvious followers. One was holding the carriage driver/servant hostage, a knife shoved against his neck.

"Alright, give me your loot." The man hissed. Toshirou stood his ground, not uttering a word to the man.

"Did you not hear me? I said to give me your loot!" The man shouted. Karin heard the servant cry out as the man holding him down shoved the knife a little closer to his throat.

"It's the loot or this man's life." The man warned. Karin looked at the prince in front of her. Just how nice of a guy was he? Would he give up all his precious luggage and food for a mere servant? How much did the life of someone lower to him really mean?

Karin looked up again, and felt confused.

"So that's not going to work is it? Fine." 

She suddenly realized that the other man that had been standing behind the big man was gone. A hand clamped around her mouth, and she was pulled inside the carriage. Realizing the hand was that of the third man, she tried screaming. The man must have climbed through the other doorway.

Karin saw Toshirou's angered expression. He tried to go after her, but was forced back due to the other man's attack. She tried to fight against the man holding her down, but the way he was holding her made it impossible.

Sooner than later, she was next to the other man and hostage, now a hostage herself. Toshirou looked even angrier before, and Karin looked around for the two guards. Not that she had a whole lot of hope in them, but where had they gone?

She hoped with everything she had that they hadn't turned chicken and run away.

Something cold touching her skin brought her back to reality. "I'll say it one last time, give me the loot, or these two die."

Toshirou just continued to stare at them. 

Was that really it? Was she, a mere maid, nothing to him? What was she expecting anyway? Just because he treated her a little nicer than usual on occasion meant they were suddenly best buds? Friends even?

Of course not.

It sickened her at how disappointed she felt, but decided that if he wasn't going to help save her, then she would just have to fight on her own.

With a sudden kick to the balls, Karin was released. The knife that had been against her throat cut nicely on her neck, and she winced at the pain. The man fell to the ground and she kicked him again. 

She turned around to see the head guy charging towards her, and though she took her stance to do her best and defend herself, she knew she wouldn't be so lucky. A flash of white appeared in front of her, and she was suddenly shoved to the ground.

Toshirou was in front of her, fighting the huge man. "Pass me the knife Karin!" Toshirou yelled. Karin snapped out her daze and chucked the knife at him, glad he caught it.

The two guards had finally showed up and were fighting the third guy. The servant dashed back to the carriage. Already when Karin turned her attention back to Toshirou did she find the big guy already losing his breath, and Toshirou looking just fine.

It scared her how much relief she felt at seeing him safe. Surely that wasn't normal.

With one last punch, the huge guy was on his knees in defeat, staring dazed at Toshirou.

"You are a fool." Toshirou muttered, and with one final punch, knocked the man out cold. Karin grinned at the win, but suddenly noticed her own pain, and sank to the ground. 

"Why did I do something so stupid and kick the guy with my bad foot?" Karin asked herself. She clenched her ankle in pain. 

A hand grabbed her from behind. She turned her head to see the guy from before, holding onto Karin for his dear life. His hand reached around her neck until he began squeezing. 

She couldn't breathe. She tried to stop the man, but all she could think about was air, and how she needed to inhale it so badly.

"You stupid girl. I'll teach you to mess with me." The man hissed. 

The hand around her throat loosened dramatically, and she could breathe again. 

Even as she had a coughing fit, she witnessed Toshirou punch the life out of the man who had just had a tight grip on her throat. He was unconscious seconds later.

Everything happened so quickly, one second she was sitting on the ground, trying to ignore the pain from her throat and ankle, and the next, she was moving. When she was in front of the guards, she began to understand what was going on.

"Tell the driver that there will be more coming if we don't leave quickly, so as soon as I shut the carriage door, go." Toshirou demanded. Yes, Toshirou, the one was holding Karin in his arms.

They turned again and were heading towards the carriage. Settling into the carriage only frightened Karin more.

Once the door closed, and they sat down, Karin knew her face was scarlet red.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" Toshirou asked in a much too soft voice.

Why was he suddenly treating her so kindly? Why had he protected her several times in the past few minutes?

It didn't help either that Karin was sitting snuggly in his lap, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while his other looked over her injured ankle.

—

**A/N: ** Alright, when I first started writing this chapter way waaaaay back, it was so hard to write, but I sat down today and just started writing and writing, and guess what, I love what happened. I love how they were arguing, were attacked, and then Toshirou saves her. They are just too adorable together I tell you! He's so…hot, and she's so…ordinary, but in a good way. That's the kind of stuff I like. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as for Toshirou acted like a d-bag, he'll explain later on. 

PS: To me, Karin's a pretty tough girl, no matter what situation calls for, so that's why I had her defend herself. I could easily see her doing something like that, and Toshirou saving her is totally typical, right? 

PLEASE REVIEW! I got 25 reviews for the last chapter, which is totally awesome! Thank you so much for your patience, and seriously, I know I say it every time, but I will try my absolute best to get a chapter up much MUCH sooner!

I love you! 


	8. Thank You

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (t

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

What's this? A new chapter like…two weeks early (or something close to that). Well, I've suddenly got my interest back for this story, and I'm loving where things are going. I think it's currently my favorite story to write (but we'll see how long it lasts). Seriously, I love Karin and Hitsugaya together, and I love you people for reviewing and liking them too!! Keep em coming!!

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**VIII Thank You**

Toshirou glanced at the black-haired girl across from him who was sound asleep.

She really confused him throughout the trip.

First of all, she'd driven him crazy with her constant ranting and argument, even to the point where he found himself mad at her, and then he wanted to…protect her?

Where had that come from?

It wasn't as if he hated the girl, and at sometimes, she was bearable to be around, but then he was protecting her with his life, like she meant the entire world to him.

And then when she was hurt, he lifted her into his arms like it was nothing, and was so gentle with her, like seeing her suffer caused his own self pain...

"_Does your ankle still hurt?" Toshirou asked, his eyes glued to her ankle. _

"_Just a little." Karin replied. Her voice was extremely soft, and Toshirou hoped that the situation hadn't frightened her too much. He was surprised at how brave she'd been, impressed actually. _

_Toshirou carefully lifted Karin off of his lap and set her across from him. "I think there's a medical kit down here." Toshirou mumbled as he looked around the bottom. Pulling out a large drawer, he found a box with some bandages._

_He gently wrapped the bandages around her ankle, slowly so that he didn't cause her any pain. Toshirou couldn't stand seeing her that way, all torn up looking._

"_You have a cut on your neck, let me clean it." Toshiro demanded. He moved to the free spot next to Karin and dabbed a cloth on her wound. It wasn't too bad, but due to the blood it looked bad enough._

"_You're a lot tougher than I thought." Toshirou stated with a smirk. Karin snickered._

"_I told you I'm not really a maid, but a field worker. We aren't as sweet as maids remember?" Karin asked. _

_He placed a small piece of bandage on the wound, and pressed medical tape on to the keep the bandage on. _

"_Does anything else hurt?" Toshirou asked. Karin shook her head._

"_No." She replied._

After that, they were both silent, but Toshirou was no longer angry, at her at least. How dare those men think they could take his things, all the while threaten to kill his own servants?

Something about his own thoughts brought an uneasy feeling. Something about the words of his own servants bothered him.

They were people too, who had families and jobs.

He knew it too, but sometimes it was so easy to ignore those parts.

Toshirou sighed as a large home came into view, not quite as big as his palace, but big and beautiful none the less. When Toshirou knew they were clear from the danger that had come the night before, they stopped and rested for the night. It had been a long day, and so, when morning came, the journey continued, although Toshirou knew they were quite close to seeing Hinamori.

The previous day must have exhausted Karin, because she didn't wake from her sleep until the carriage came to a complete stop in front of the huge mansion. Toshirou nudged Karin's side to wake her up. It would look poorly if his maid were sleeping. She stirred easily, her eyes fluttering opened to her surroundings. Once she quickly realized where she was, she sat up quickly, almost embarrassed looking.

"We're here." Toshirou said, deciding he didn't want to see Karin struggle to apologize, which he knew she would. He had a feeling that the way he treated her the previous day, almost sweetly, would probably not be remembered ever again. There was a part of Toshirou that didn't want to forget what happened, how kind he was to her, how he held her easily, trying to make her feel better, almost as if…

No, he could never think such thoughts, what ever they were.

The door opened, and the servant that had been held hostage, and could have been possibly killed, stood with a smile as he held the door for them. Toshirou only nodded, and after Karin stepped out of the carriage, Toshirou emerged from the carriage, looking around at the area.

There was something that Toshirou didn't like about the mansion in front of him, as if it brought some sort of uneasy feeling.

His thoughts disappeared when the guards emerged next to him. Anger controlled him again.

"I want to have a word with you two when we get back home." Toshirou demanded, giving them an ugly glare. They looked slightly uneasy about something, but nodded wordlessly. Toshirou remembered how they had suddenly disappeared, and only showed up towards the end. What had they been doing? The guards had come to keep Toshirou out of danger, and they had failed, miserably.

"Toshirou-san!" A familiar voice called out. Toshirou turned his head slowly forward, knowing exactly who was in front of him.

Hinamori Momo.

He'd been dreading seeing her the moment they left for the trip, and now he was in front of her, fighting the fake smile plastered on his face. It wasn't that Toshirou hated or disliked Hinamori, because she was a kind person, and a very pretty woman.

But Toshirou was marrying her, in less than two months.

Toshirou didn't want to get married, not yet at least. He was only seventeen, fairly young. The original date was supposed to be in two years, when Toshirou would be a little older, know a thing or two about what he wanted, because he really didn't.

"How are you Hinamori-san?" Toshirou asked with his smile. Hinamori beamed back, her smile widening.

"Oh I've been just fine! I'm so glad to see you! I'm terribly sorry I couldn't come visit you, but it's been a horrible time to travel around here, so I hope it wasn't any trouble." Hinamori mumbled.

"It's not trouble at all." Toshirou replied, deciding it would be best to leave out the fact that they were attacked by bandits yesterday. A worried Hinamori Momo was never a good thing.

With a quick glance at Karin and the other three traveling with Toshirou, Hinamori reached her hand out. "Come Hitsugaya-san, I'm sure you're tired from your journey."

Toshirou shook his head. "No I'm fine really." He replied. Hinamori just chuckled and took his hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can have a bath prepared for you if you like, or some food." Hinamori suggested. He turned his head back to see Karin following him. The servant and two guards must have been unloading his things.

She was still limping a little bit, and he almost made the suggestion to have Karin go rest. Remembering it would be out of place to make such a suggestion, even if he wanted to, he fought against it. How attached to Karin had he become exactly?

"So what will it be? A bath? Some food? Or would you just like to rest. We have the entire to talk after all." Hinamori said with a soft smile.

"What ever is easiest for you." Toshirou replied. He hated acting so formal since he almost never did.

"How about some food since it is so early in the morning. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hinamori asked.

"No I haven't." Toshirou replied. He turned his head back to Karin again.

"Does your maid need to do anything?" Hinamori asked. It bothered Toshirou for some reason to hear Karin being called a maid, although he called her that all the time.

"Oh right," Toshirou paused, turning around to face Karin. "Karin, could you please go unpack the things for my room?"

Karin nodded wordlessly, something in her expression causing her to look uneasy.

"There is a maid by the stairs that can show you where his room his." Hinamori told Karin with a weak smile, far from the one Hinamori had been showing him.

Karin nodded again and turned on her heel, limping slightly as she made her way to the stairway they had passed upon entering the mansion.

Eating breakfast followed, and luckily, there wasn't much talking. Toshirou ate his food quietly, smiling at the occasional comment Hinamori would make.

"You're hair looks a little longer than last time I saw you." Hinamori added, taking a bite of her food.

"I guess it has." Toshirou mumbled, taking a sip of his water. He could feel Hinamori's eyes on him, and feared that she would bring up an unwanted topic, for him at least.

To his understanding, Hinamori was completely fine with marrying Toshirou, whether it was in two years, two months, or probably a week. He didn't know why, because he didn't know her well enough to understand her personality completely, in fact, he didn't know her very well at all.

Toshirou had been engaged to her for a long time, but he only saw her several times throughout the year, and the visits were never long. He would greet her, and go home.

After breakfast, the day followed, slowly but surely. Toshirou did several activities with Hinamori, including horse back riding, and even a little sparring, though Hinamori only watched. He was afraid for the moment to come, the moment where he would have to discuss the upcoming marriage with her.

It wasn't until dinner that everything happened.

"Hitsugaya-san, you know why you've come to visit me this time, right?" Hinamori asked, her voice more serious than before. Toshirou nodded, staring down at his plate. There was no one else in the room, it was just him and Hinamori.

"I figured your father would have come to talk about this." Toshirou replied. Hinamori nodded.

"He wanted to, but there was a problem he had to go and resolve. He won't be back for a couple of days." Hinamori replied.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Toshirou asked. He was much more nervous than he had at first realized, and everything began to sink in too deeply. His whole life had been planned out for him, and it was all suddenly falling into place.

He didn't like it all.

"Our upcoming wedding." Hinamori replied. Toshirou finally looked at her face, and found that her expression was much more serious than he had first thought.

"Right," Toshirou mumbled, looking away. "What about it?"

Hinamori sighed. "I just, I know it's hard for you, because it's hard for me too. I mean, we don't know each other all that much, and yet we're getting married really soon. That's why I wanted to see you, to just, talk to you a little bit."

Toshirou snickered. "It's hard, but we don't have much of a choice." He muttered, hoping the bitterness didn't sound too deep.

"No, we don't." Hinamori mumbled.

A silence followed, and Toshirou was at least happy to know that Hinamori wasn't as thrilled as he had thought. She always seemed to be satisfied and ok with the marriage, but as he looked at her from across the table, he could see that she was not, that she did not want to marry, him at least.

"Do you have any idea of how many guests will be attending?" Hinamori asked. Toshirou chuckled.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I'm sure there will be plenty of guests." Toshirou replied. Hinamori chuckled too.

"Yes, it's going to be pretty big. I know that much." Hinamori replied with a smile. It dropped back into the seriousness from before. "I want you to understand that I'll do my best to be a good wife for you."

Toshirou looked down at his still full plate, having already lost his appetite from the start. He didn't reply, because he didn't know what to say. His views to the marriage were different. Perhaps Hinamori didn't want to marry him, but she was willing to do her best to make her parents, and his parents, happy.

But Toshirou wasn't like that. He just wasn't ready, he didn't want to ever be ready.

"It will all work out." Toshirou replied, not wanting to talk about the subject further. "I'm feeling tired, I think I'll retire to my room now."

Hinamori stood from her table as Toshirou did. Before he turned away, he felt a hand on his. Facing Hinamori, he saw her expression even more serious than before, her hand gripping his tightly.

"You're right, it will all work out." Hinamori replied. Toshirou removed his hand slowly, and turned around to walk up to his room.

He walked up the stairs slowly, his head staring at the ground. Too many thoughts were encircling stressed out mind. Toshirou didn't want to accept the marriage. He felt he couldn't accept it.

Why was that?

Why did he absolutely refuse to?

Was there something else he needed to worry about, other than marriage? Toshirou knew he didn't always agree with the decisions his parents made for him, but why was he so against the marriage to Hinamori? It was a tradition in the Hitsugaya line to have an arranged marriage.

But that was just it.

Hitsugaya Jiten had married someone that was not wealthy, and had Toshirou. Is that why it bothered Toshirou so badly? That his father could make the choice, but Toshirou couldn't?

Toshirou rarely felt anger for his father, but at the moment, he felt greater anger than ever before.

Walking into his room and finding Karin sitting on a chair, folding what looked to be a towel, did not help.

"Get out my clothes to sleep in." Toshirou demanded, ignoring the fact that he was being harsh, just like the day before when they had settled down for lunch. Karin looked a little surprised, but stood wordlessly to the retrieve his clothes.

Toshirou slumped onto his bed, dropping his head onto one of the fluffy pillows. He stared at the canopy above him, hoping that the anger would settle, and that he wouldn't be so upset.

When Karin came back, she tossed him his clothes.

"Turn around while I change." Toshirou muttered. Karin turned around quickly, and Toshirou quickly changed into his clothes, not caring if she was in his room. Once he had yanked his shirt on, he walked to the bed and sat down.

"You can turn around now." Toshiro mumbled. Karin shuffled around slowly. "You can go to bed now, I have no more use of you."

Karin stared at him again for a moment, but nodded and turned away. He watched her walk out. She paused at the door, dropping her head. Toshirou watched her curiously.

"Thank you." Karin whispered. Toshirou sat up a little more, not sure if he had correctly.

"What did you say?" Toshirou asked. Karin turned around, irritation on her face.

"I said thank you." Karin repeated. Toshirou stared blankly at her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For yesterday, when those people attacked us." She mumbled.

Toshirou didn't speak for a moment.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm not that much of a jerk that I wouldn't protect you." Toshirou replied. Karin flinched at his words.

"Could have fooled me." She muttered.

Toshirou's eyes widened slightly. She probably hadn't meant them in too much of a harsh way, but the words set off in his brain the wrong way.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Toshirou asked, rising from the bed. Karin looked surprised for a moment, but brought back her annoyed expression.

"Do you have some sort of mental disease?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Toshirou asked, utterly lost.

"What am I talking about? I know I'm just a maid or what ever, but you know, I'm pretty good at reading people, and what I've learned from you is that you have the worst mood swings in the world."

Toshirou didn't reply, because he didn't know what to say. Karin sighed loudly, placing her hands on her hips. "Sometimes you act pretty nice, like yesterday, when you saved me. But then today, or better yet, right now, you act like a complete jerk."

"Is that what you think? You know nothing about me." Toshirou muttered. Karin just stared at him accusingly.

"Why do you hate your life so much?" Karin suddenly asked.

Perhaps Karin knew him better than he thought.

Toshirou looked down at the ground. "I don't hate my life."

"Then why do you act the way you do? You get just about what ever you want." Karin mumbled back.

Toshirou laughed. "I do not get what ever I want." He said.

Karin just stared at him, her expression unreadable.

"Do you want to know why we came here? Why I've been dreading this entire trip?" Toshirou asked. Karin waited for him to continue.

"Hinamori Momo, the person I was with earlier, has been my fiancée since I was a small child. I did in no way shape or form decide to marry her, my parents did. So no Kurosaki Karin, I do not get what ever I want."

Karin looked surprised once again, with a mix of something else he didn't understand.

"If that's all you're going to say to me, then you can leave." Toshirou muttered.

"Why does it bother you so much? That you have an arranged marriage? I mean, doesn't everyone in your family get married that way?" Karin asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"Why?" Toshirou asked, pausing. He knew exactly why.

Toshirou turned around the other way, facing the window. "My mother, Hatsuma, isn't my real mother, she's my step-mother." Toshirou said softly.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked from behind.

"My real mother's name is Sayuri, and she died when I was a small child." Toshirou paused, turning to Karin. "She was someone who didn't come from wealth or power at all, but from the slums of working. My dad ignored his arranged marriage, and chose to marry my real mother instead. She died when I was a small child, and then my dad married my step-mother."

He could see that Karin was still extremely confused.

"Don't you see? It makes me mad that my father can throw away the arranged marriage, and choose to marry my mother, when I can't. It's not fair."

Karin looked at him for a moment longer, before turning around.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it's hard for you." Karin mumbled.

Toshirou's eyes widened slightly.

He expected her to throw something back at him, complain to him about something, but instead, she…apologized? Instead, she felt sympathy for him? Was Karin just pulling a trick?

"I guess I better go and sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be long, and we're lower on food." Karin mumbled.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" Toshirou asked kindly.

Karin shook her head. "No, it feels much better. I rested well last night, and I haven't had to walk around too much today." Karin replied.

Toshirou nodded, and began moving towards the door.

"Your welcome." Toshirou mumbled right before Karin opened the door. For the third time, Karin paused before opening the door, and turned to him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I was saying your welcome, since you thanked me earlier." Toshirou stated. Karin looked at him for a moment, her features turning into a soft smile before she finally opened the door and leaving.

It was strange, but his anger somehow completely dissolved. Maybe because he had gotten his spoken his problem out loud to someone, gotten off his chest, that made him feel better. Or perhaps it was because he'd said the things to Karin of all people, a maid to say the least, someone who saw him on a daily basis, and was honest with him.

That's something he liked about Karin. Although her words could sound mean at times, she was always honest, and Toshirou needed that. There were always servants acting kind to him, and sucking up to him, which was what they were supposed to do, but then there was Karin, carefree and big mouthed.

He smiled as he rested on his bed, feeling more relieved about things than ever before, even though there was a lot on his plate.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't like this chapter as much as the last one, but we got to see Karin and Toshirou talk a little deeper than usual, and Toshirou start realizing that he does like Karin, he might not see it in any sort of romantic way, but he's starting to see it. Next chapter will be awesome, I think. Hope this one was awesome for you too. Please review!!

**PS:** This is extremely random, but I just finished watching Wolf's Rain for the second time, and it's so amazing. You should watch it if you haven't seen it. It's really deep and beautiful. The soundtrack is amazing!


	9. Too Many Thoughts

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (t

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

WOAH, not only have I added another chapter, but it's been LESS than a WEEK! I guess this is my official apology for taking so long to update the past few chapters. Anyway, wow Ch.9!! I LOVE this chapter! Don't ask why, I just do. Hope you will too!! (Hey that rhymed!) Oh and just to let you know, I wrote this entire chapter the same day I posted the last chapter (because I'm loving it!!)

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**IX Too Many Thoughts**

The way home from the trip was rather relaxing, unlike the unpleasant ride up to see Hinamori.

Karin didn't really talk to Toshirou very much, but the aura in the carriage felt different, much lighter, and…almost friendlier. Toshirou wasn't rude at all, in fact, he was kind the entire time, and when they had to stop and eat lunch, he offered to give his entire lunch to Karin, since they were low on some food. .

What was with the sudden change in attitude?

Whatever the cause, Karin liked it.

She in return, wasn't arguing with him, or being as smart-mouthed, though it was hard to pass up. Karin didn't know why she felt the need to talk to him so sharply. Perhaps she enjoyed it deep down. Maybe she just liked irritating him, but either way, she wasn't doing it so much anymore, since Toshirou was being pretty nice.

Meeting Hinamori had been a strange experience for her. Karin knew she had heard Hinamori's name before, but she didn't remember where she had heard it until she talked to Toshirou the night before.

"_Hinamori is a lovely girl. She'll be a great wife for you." _

It had been several weeks ago, when she'd overheard Hitsugaya Jiten discussing something or the other with Toshirou marrying Hinamori, the girl that Karin had just seen the day before.

For some odd reason, it bothered her. Maybe it was because of everything Toshirou had said to Karin the night before about how he didn't want to marry her, and how his real mother hadn't been wealthy or anything like that.

Toshirou had really opened up to her, said things to her that he hadn't had to say, and in return, she sympathized with him; saw the human side of him. For once, she saw how the effects of being a prince can have on someone, and it surprised her.

She wasn't so naive that she figured Toshirou had the perfect life, because Karin knew that everyone has problems and struggles, that it's just apart of life, but she never knew what could be a struggle for him, to a point.

Finally though, she began to understand. Toshirou had wealth, and a great future of possibly being a ruler, but he didn't have much freedom.

Karin didn't exactly have a lot of freedom either, but she knew she would be able to pick who she could marry and decide her own future, whether it was working as a maid or field worker for the rest of her life, or excel to something even greater.

Although the ride home in the carriage had been soothing in many ways, Karin was quite relieved when they finally reached home. Just like when they had left for the journey, every worker at the palace stood in front of the beautiful home, all standing respectfully as the prince stepped out of the carriage. It took a much shorter amount of time to get home for some odd reason, as it was only 8 o'clock at night instead of the following morning. Then again, Toshirou hadn't planned on pulling over to rest for the night after the attack just two days ago.

Karin was the first to climb out, and looked around anxiously for her sister Yuzu. It had only been a three day trip, but Karin found that she missed Yuzu greatly. Yuzu was her best friend, her sister, and was surprised at how happy she was when she finally spotted her next to all the other workers.

Yuzu was grinning widely, and Karin knew she was going to be in for a huge bear hug. Rukia was standing next to her, smiling sweetly. Everyone bowed when Toshirou jumped out of the carriage, and he turned to his parents standing a little ways away from the carriage.

Several servants approached and began unloading the luggage from the back, and the two guards from before walked into a different direction.

Whipping her head around, Karin turned to see Toshirou standing in front of her. "Be up by ten tomorrow morning. I'll be sparring." Toshirou said to her. His tone was a little demanding, but he had a slight smile.

Karin nodded, surprised that he was allowing her to come and join him at ten instead of the usual seven or eight. Turning away, Karin rushed to Yuzu.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried, giving Karin the big hug she had suspected. Karin hugged her back, though with less enthusiasm as Yuzu.

"You have to tell me _everything_." Yuzu stated dramatically. Karin rolled her eyes, not wanting to go into details about how Toshirou had held her in his lap, and treated her wounds tenderly. Or the things he told her, about his mother, and his past, and life currently.

Most importantly, how he'd protected her with ease, almost like he wanted to protect her.

No, she would definitely skip those parts.

"There isn't much to tell." Karin mumbled. Yuzu laughed whole heartedly, giving Karin a little space as she backed up some.

"Well don't say that to them." Yuzu said a little quieter, averting her eyes to the left side, where a bunch of maids were giving Karin an extremely suspicious stare.

"Don't worry about them, they're probably just jealous like usual." Rukia muttered, throwing the maids a dirty look. Though it didn't stop the other maids from glaring, it caused a smile from Karin.

"Oi Karin! You say hi to Yuzu and Rukia, but not me?" Ichigo barked as he walked towards them. Karin smiled, feeling a little guilty that she'd been so excited to see Yuzu.

"I wasn't gone that long." Karin mumbled as Ichigo ruffled her hair. She smacked his hand away, giving him a glare. Ichigo just smirked, looking at the sky.

"It's getting pretty late. I don't see why we had to come out here and greet Hitsugaya-sama at this time." Ichigo muttered.

"Shh Ichigo! You're so loud! You know he's right over there!" Rukia hissed, elbowing Ichigo in the side.

"Ow! Why do you always have to hurt me!"

"Because you don't know how to behave!" Rukia snapped back.

Karin rolled her eyes, realizing that Ichigo and Rukia would always be the same with each other, arguing, but loving every moment of it. They just balanced out each other that way. Taking one last glance towards where Toshirou stood with his parents, she had to quickly look away when she saw Toshirou looking at her.

Luckily, Yuzu wrapped her arm around Karin's and pulled her away from Toshirou and his parents.

"Let's celebrate your return!" Yuzu beamed. Karin sighed.

"Can we celebrate by sleeping? I'm tired." Karin mumbled. Yuzu shook her head.

"Aw come on! Ichigo wanted to go spar with some of the workers! We should go watch!" Yuzu chirped.

"Trust me, it's not that entertaining." Rukia mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it just gets kind of boring when you win every time."

Ichigo threw Rukia a puzzled look. "Shouldn't that make you want to watch, knowing that your husband is always winning?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Not really, actually, it's not impressing at all after the tenth time, just boring."

Yuzu and Karin both laughed next to them.

"You go ahead Yuzu, but I want to go and sleep." Karin said softly next to Yuzu.

"Fine, I understand. It probably wasn't very fun for you at all was it?" Yuzu asked.

"No, it wasn't." Karin replied. "You go ahead Yuzu. We have tomorrow at lunch and tomorrow night to talk and stuff."

Yuzu looked to be debating with herself, but finally nodded. "Ok Karin, get good sleep so I can harass you tomorrow!" Yuzu replied with a grin. Karin smiled back, and went to her room to rest for the night.

Without realizing how tired she was, Karin was out cold within only several minutes. She'd gone through a lot over the past three days, and it all hit her at once as she slept that night.

The next few days passed by quickly, with everyday having the same general schedule as before. Karin followed Toshirou around, retrieving any items he needed, and helped set up food when any meal time came. She felt happy though, because she was getting along with him. The coldness he had shown her before was completely gone, replaced with a much softer side of him, something Karin really liked seeing.

That didn't mean that his stubbornness was gone, because it wasn't. Karin found herself saying her remarks as she always did, but there wasn't any harshness behind her words. It was more of a game to her or something.

"Why do you eat your food so sloppy right now, but not in front of your mother. Doesn't that get confusing?" Karin asked, watching as Toshirou stuffed a sweet pastry in his mouth as they sat outside in the grass.

Toshirou raised his eyebrows at her. "How would that be confusing? And besides, I'm not eating sloppy, this is just how I sweet things. It's how everyone eats them."

Karin threw him a puzzled look. "Then I must have more manners than you, because I definitely don't stuff food in my mouth like you do."

"Why should I waste so much effort on using manners when there's no one to judge me?" Toshirou asked. Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"Because a maid judging you wouldn't be important, right?" Karin asked back with a smile.

"Sure, I guess you could look at it that way." Toshirou replied.

"Some king you'll make one day." Karin stated with a laugh. Toshirou shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"It's getting dark out, so we should probably go inside before my mother starts looking for me." Toshirou mumbled.

"Aren't I supposed to be here to keep an eye on you? So why would she send someone to look for you if your with me?" Karin asked.

"I don't get why thinks I need a babysitter, especially a maid for one. I mean, I figured she'd sign a guard up to watch me."

"I guess it's because there was no other job for me to do." Karin mumbled.

"Well soon enough your ankle will be all healed, and you'll go back to the field." Toshirou added. Karin nodded. Although she hated to admit it, she liked being a maid much more than being a field worker.

Of course, anyone would probably feel that way. For one, Karin wasn't in the hot sun sweating the life out of her, hammering in the ground all day long, so that was a plus. Second, it was much better being in a beautiful palace for most of the day, even if Karin was constantly busy attending to the prince.

Her third reason, Toshirou.

She remembered never feeling sympathy for him, because to her, he had no emotion to give sympathy for, but he'd really opened up to her, and told her things he didn't need to say.

It was like…she was friends with him or something, really good friends, except he gave her commands, and she did them wordlessly, well sometimes wordlessly.

"Come on, let's go." Toshirou said as he rose to his feet. Karin stood with him, and the two walked back to the palace.

When they reached the inside of the castle, Toshirou waved Karin off.

"But it's only seven at night." Karin argued. He never let her off that early.

"I had rough day, so I'm going to the hot springs." Toshirou replied.

Oh, that was why he was letting her off the hook early. She couldn't imagine having to go the hot springs with him. It was bad enough when he changed his clothes while she was in the room with him just several nights before. That had been…awkward for her.

Walking back to her room, she kept thinking about him. She supposed it came with spending just about every second of the day with him, but still, was it healthy?

Karin herself felt confusion, but it was natural. She just didn't know what the thoughts meant exactly. He was a prince for crying out loud, and she was a maid, no, a field worker, so what was she expecting to think?

The attack from the trip kept replaying over and over again in her mind. He'd held her so affectionately in his lap, that it frightened her. At the same time, there was something she…liked about it. It was a different feeling, something she couldn't point out.

Turning down a hallway, Karin had to freeze.

Slowly, she backed away; hoping the two in front of her wouldn't hear or see her, though she doubted it.

Ichigo and Rukia were in the corner of a secluded hallway, having a very, very well…secluded moment.

She immediately began to walk away, but something made her curious, and she turned back to look at them. They hadn't noticed that anyone had walked up, because they were still into their making out activity.

Karin had never seen anything quite like it. The way Ichigo and Rukia held onto each other, so desperately, like they weren't going to see each other ever again. Karin tried to fight the fact that it was her brother, but she felt…mesmerized by what they were doing.

His arms were tightly around Rukia's waist, and Rukia's hands were tied into Ichigo's hair, their lips moving against one another's passionately.

So many thoughts went through her mind, but the one that stood out distinctly was of herself, and another person she'd spent a lot of time with kissing as they were.

And that person was Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Karin had to clamp a hand over her mouth to not gasp from the shock of what had come to her mind. She backed away slowly like before, and walked far away until she was clear from Ichigo and Rukia spotting her.

What was she thinking?

She'd just been saying to herself how weird it sounded for her and Toshirou to even be friends, but then for her to think…of them…

It just couldn't happen, and Karin suddenly felt perverted for thinking such thoughts, and for spying on her brother and sister-in-law so intimately, though she'd actually just walked into the scene.

It scared her more than anything, because not only was she shocked to think of him after seeing something so intimate, but once again, she wasn't fighting with herself, she liked to think about it, she wanted to think about it.

Karin finally made her way to her room, and was relieved to find the room empty. Quickly, Karin threw herself onto her small futon, burying her head in the small pillow she had.

She felt a little bit of anger towards herself, because she was sounding so much like a hypocrite. Wasn't she the one that used to hate the maids and field workers that used to day dream about Toshirou and fantasize about him?

But there she was, picturing herself easily with him, kissing him. She fought to scream in her pillow, infuriated with herself.

Even if by some crazy idea she were to ever be with him, it would never work. For one, there was a zero percent chance that he had any interest in her, other than seeing her as good friend, or not even that, as an acquaintance.

Another reason was well, it was just plain insane. Karin was a maid, actually, a field worker, probably an even lower position than a maid, and he was a prince.

So what was she supposed to do? Did she really have—she couldn't even say it—feelings for him, or was she just fantasizing and giving in like almost every other maid did?

None of the answers in her head felt right, because she didn't know which answer was right. What was worse was how much of a drama queen she was being about it. Karin never pictured her to be the kind of girl to get so worked up about a boy, especially when that boy is royalty.

"I can't believe I saw my brother making out with Rukia!" Karin muttered into the pillow.

The thoughts repeated over and over again in her head until somehow or the other, she fell asleep. She didn't even budge when Yuzu came home from doing what ever she'd been doing, and when morning came, Karin didn't feel much better.

Karin was much calmer than the previous night, but that didn't mean she wasn't still utterly confused.

"Are you ok Karin? You looked a little pale." Yuzu asked. Karin shook her head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Karin replied, giving Yuzu a weak smile.

Just as Karin had suspected, seeing Toshirou made nothing easier. She felt nervous around him, and hoped it wasn't showing too much. With how honest and open they'd been with each other, she hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

Breakfast was pretty distracting, since Toshirou's mother blabbed throughout the whole meal.

"And don't forget Toshirou, you have a literature lesson today, and also, you need to visit Unohana-san for a check-up." Hatsuma muttered. Toshirou just nodded wordlessly, taking a deep bite into his own food.

"Really Toshirou, you're eating like a pig." Hatsuma demanded. Karin couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she grabbed the pitcher holding the water.

"How has your sparring been?" Hitsugaya Jiten asked. It was strange to hear his voice at the table, for he rarely said much.

"Good." Toshirou replied shortly. He seemed anxious about something, since he was taking huge bites into his dinner.

When Toshirou finished breakfast, Karin followed him as she always did, trying to think clearly, and act naturally.

To Karin's luck, she didn't have to talk to him very much the entire day, because Urahara joined Toshirou to all of his classes, and even when he had to visit Unohana.

"Do you want Karin-san to leave?" Unohana asked as Toshirou sat on the small bed Unohana accommodated for the room.

"She can stay." He replied with a smirk. Unohana nodded with raised eyebrows. Hopefully it wasn't weird for Karin to be in there.

But then she understood perfectly clear why it was weird.

Toshirou had to take his shirt off for Unohana to examine him. Karin didn't know what to do, or how to act. Urahara was in the room as well, and he wasn't bothered by it. Then again, why would Urahara be bothered by it? He was a guy, a care free guy.

Karin was an extremely confused sixteen year old girl, and she hated it.

She couldn't help it though, as her eyes roamed over to Toshirou's body. Karin had seen him shirtless before, but something was different as she watched him now. Perhaps it was that she knew him, and that she was confused as to how her feelings for her, whatever the heck they were, went. Maybe it was because of how good of an upper body he had, and, mixed with her thoughts from the day before, she just felt more puzzled than before.

All in all, Karin was having a very frustrating day.

Because Karin didn't get to talk with him so much, Toshirou never asked about her odd behavior, if she was acting odd, and she was ninety percent positive she was.

"I don't have anything else to do today, so you can retire for the night if you want." Toshirou asked when eight o'clock rolled around. Karin had never been so anxious to saying yes before.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then." Karin replied. Toshirou gave her a smile, and turned to leave in the other direction.

Feeling the overwhelming feeling again, and knowing that Yuzu would probably be in their room, Karin turned the other way, and made her way outside. She hoped and prayed that seeing the night sky, and feeling a little breeze would help calm her down.

Turning down a dark part of the palace to reach the field, Karin had to quickly swallow the large lump that formed in her throat.

"Well well, if it isn't Kurosaki Karin, all alone." Grimmjow Jaggerjack snickered. Karin went to turn around and go back inside, but the way was blocked by several other guards.

She took a deep breathe and swung around again, facing Grimmjow. "I was just coming outside to get something, so please let me pass." Karin said with an edgy tone, hoping her stupid fib would ignite some sort of delusion to get her out of there. Grimmjow chuckled, along with the other guards around him.

"Well boys, it looks like our previous plan doesn't need to go into effect now, since we already have Karin right in front of us." Grimmjow hissed, leaning off the wall. Naturally, Karin took a step back, though she knew it wouldn't do any good since there were men standing behind her.

Another person Karin recognized moved next to Grimmjow.

"This is the one that got us in trouble because of Hitsugaya-sama. He said that we weren't treating her fairly or something, and should have been there to help when we were attacked instead of standing around. What a load of bull." Yami spewed out, a sickening grin on his face.

"Is that so? Well it seems that Hitsugaya-sama favors you, which makes this even better." Grimmjow muttered.

"Makes what better?" Karin asked, trying to configure something in her mind to help her escape.

"I told you Karin, that I would have you like I had that Kuchiki Rukia girl." Grimmjow hissed. Karin gritted her teeth.

"It's _Kurosaki_ Rukia, and that will never happen again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place." Karin muttered angrily. She could never forget seeing Rukia all torn up from what they did to her. It was not going to happen to her, she wouldn't let it happen no matter what happened.

"It will happen again Karin, because it's about to." Grimmjow said viciously, his eyes becoming darker by the second.

Nothing would process through her crowded mind, so she decided to take her defensive stance.

In one instance, she was standing, ready to defend herself, but only in a matter of time did the guards gang up on her, and as soon as she felt a sudden pain her neck, everything tumbled into darkness.

—

**A/N: ** So finally!! Karin is beginning to realize her true feelings! And sorry if Karin seemed perverted, because that wasn't what I wanted to happen. She was simply curious, because she's never seen such intimacy, and I liked how it tied in with Toshirou. So, just deal with it if you didn't like it, but hopefully you did! Like I said, I loved this chapter. I personally love writing Karin's POV more, because its easier to picture a girl's thought on things, since I am a girl…yah. Hmm…I left this chapter on a cliff hanger, so what's going to happen? Is someone going to save her??

Review, because I've totally never updated so quickly for this story, and you know you want to. I have no idea when I'll update next (just to let ya know!)


	10. Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

Sorry this chapter is a little later. I just got a new laptop (yay!) and I had to wait to transfer all my documents onto it, so…that's why.

Well, here's Ch.10 guys, and it's more of a dramatic one, as you can see how the last chapter ended!! Hope you enjoy it (geez I say that like…every friggin time).

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**X Puzzle Pieces**

Hitsugaya Toshirou stood in the midst of an empty hallway, contemplating with himself deeply.

"I'll just…go and ask her." Toshirou thought to himself.

Usually Toshirou wouldn't be so open to speaking with her outside of the regular day schedule, but he couldn't stand the way she'd been acting that entire day. It all swarmed up and attacked him the moment Karin retired for the night only minutes earlier, and he decided he better get it out of his system, and confront the maid/field worker. Sure, it had only been fifteen minutes since Karin left, but it felt like much longer.

It disturbed him to great heights, but the thought kept bothering him the second he walked away from her.

Slowly, Toshirou turned the other way and began walking to her resting room. He'd seen her come from the room once, which was the only reason he knew where the room was. Each step felt…strange. A part of him wanted to turn around and go back to his room, rest, but the other part, the throbbing part, told him to go and talk to her.

Karin had become in a strange way, a comfort to him. He hadn't known her for very long, but he felt like he could tell her anything, talk to her about personal stuff as he did before.

It bothered him how she'd been oddly quiet that day, even if he hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk with her. Karin usually had at least one smart mouth comment to complete the day, but she said nothing. Instead, Karin gave simple nods or other quick replies to any requests he had.

Was her ankle bothering her again?

Or something else?

It was extremely dumb to suddenly think about, but the image of the two guards grinning strangely at Karin came to mind from the trip they'd traveled on.

Anxiety to talk to her swept through Toshirou, and he suddenly more than ever needed to know what was bothering her. He'd really grown attached to her within the past two weeks. Toshirou had never gotten so close to someone so quickly.

Maids and other workers stared at him oddly as he walked down the long hallway of rooms. Some smiled at him, and others looked at him with fear. It probably looked strange for him to walk down the hallway since he never entered that part of the castle.

"What am I thinking?" Toshirou muttered to himself. He hadn't thought about how strange it would look for him to enter the servant hallways just to talk to one lone maid, especially to ask her something so…out of the blue.

Thinking quickly, Toshirou whirled back around and walked away from the hallway full of curious workers. He would just have to wait until the next day to ask her, though he was still surprised he was so…worried about her.

Just what sort of hold did she have on him?

He wasn't blind to realize that when he'd saved her during the trip, he'd held her closely, like her getting hurt meant everything to him. So what did that mean?

Toshirou shook his head. He didn't know what to think. The good feeling that came around being with Karin wasn't enough to give him the answers he wanted. All he knew was that he liked spending time with her, even if she could back talk him like no tomorrow.

Maids continued to gape at him as he made his way through the hallways and down the stairs. Had they noticed all along where he was headed?

Feeling frustration at the amount of people staring at him for the dumbest of reasons, and wishing at the moment that he wasn't a prince, Toshirou decided to go outside to the fields, where he'd been earlier. At least then he could relax and release whatever tension his mind was consumed with.

Opening the door that led outside, Toshirou found no one in the clearing. With slow steps, he moved to the field, noticing that it was getting extremely dark out.

"So he finally got her?" A male voice asked.

Toshirou ignored the voices at first.

"That's right. She tried to fight, but didn't even make any sort of move. What a typical thing." A much huskier voice asked.

The conversation had caught Toshirou's attention, and he wondered who was talking, and what they were talking about. Toshirou stuck his head out from where the fields began, right next to the wall. There were several guards standing just a few feet to his left speaking to one another.

"Grimmjow's been wanting her for a while, and her sister." A short man with the lighter male voice murmured.

"Yah, sometimes I think that guy can be sick, but I guess there's nothing we can do about it." The taller man with the huskier voice replied.

"He'd better be careful though, I think she's the servant to Hitsugaya-sama."

Toshirou's eyes widened in confusion and alarm.

"Right, Karin or something. Oh well, nothing we can do about it at this point."

With a large step, Toshirou came from around the wall, and stood in front of the men.

The two guards froze up, clearly seeing the anger on Toshirou's face.

"H-Hitsugaya-sama!" The smaller man stuttered.

"Tell me what you are talking about." Toshirou demanded, his tone extremely demanding, and his body as cold and emotionless as stone.

"Hitsugaya-sama, w-what do you mean?" The taller man asked. Toshirou glared at them dangerously.

"About the girl, Karin. What is this Grimmjow going to do?" Toshirou asked. There were too many guards for him to know their individual names.

"I-I don't know Hitsugaya-sama." The shorter man replied.

With a split second, Toshirou pulled the sword hanging from his waist and raised it to the man's neck.

"Do not tell me your lies. I heard what you were saying, and if you do not tell me, I will kill you." Toshirou threatened without mercy. The guard's eyes widened further.

"Grimmjow J-Jaggerjack took her." The taller man mumbled. Toshirou ripped his eyes to the guard.

"When?" Toshirou asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." The guard replied.

"Where?"

Toshirou didn't need to hear their answer, because their eyes were staring ahead into the forest just beyond the fields.

"The forest?" Toshirou hissed, whipping his head back around to the two guards. They flinched at his quick movement.

"Y-yes." The tall guard mumbled.

"Why do they want Karin? What for?"

"We don't know, he j-just told us he wants her, because she's y-young or something like that."

Toshirou cringed, feeling the sickness wash over him quickly and painfully.

Removing his sword from the smaller man, he grimaced at both of them. "Do not expect any more pay from this palace. You no longer work here." Toshirou hissed before turning on his heel and storming into the forest.

He ran as quickly as his legs could carry him, and wanted to just about scream at the realization of how utterly huge the forest was. They could have been anywhere in the forest, and he would have no idea.

Taking a deep breath, and trying to calm himself, Toshirou moved into the dark forest, hoping he would find Karin quickly, and that whatever the guards had said, and what he was thinking in his mind, were only illusions and nightmares.

Grimmjow…wanted her?

Confusion mixed into all the other emotions Toshirou felt, and all he could do was hope that Karin would be ok, that he'd get to talk to her tomorrow, ask her what was bothering her that day, though he had a pretty good idea.

Maybe the guards had been picking on her ever since the incident on the trip, and she'd known that something was going to happen.

But why didn't she tell him?

Or was that not even the reason as to why she was abducted?

Toshirou gritted his teeth together as he realized something. What if those guards had lied to him? Suppose he did go and search in the forest, only to realize that she wasn't there, that the guards had lied to him, and that Karin was somewhere else.

The sound of laughter caught his attention, and fast. It was from further in the forest, but Toshirou felt the sense of which direction to take. Heading into the eerie woods, he quickened his step, averting his eyes back and forth for some sort of clue, and listening intently on more laughing.

When Toshirou could hear a distinct male voice coming from further in, Toshirou slowed his pace down to keep quiet, and moved forward. It wasn't long until Toshirou saw some sort of light up ahead, and finally, he came to a small clearing.

Toshirou kept low to the ground when he saw just a few men standing around, smiling strangely with lanterns in their hands. He gritted his teeth tightly when he recognized one of the guards, Yami, at the scene.

"C'mon and hurry up!" One hissed, who was not smiling. Toshirou tore his eyes away from the man to the other three men.

His eyes quickly widened.

Karin was leaning up against the tree, two other men holding her arms down, one hand clamped over her mouth. Toshirou assumed it was so she wouldn't scream. It was hard to tell, but it looked like there were tears in her eyes.

Getting a closer look, he saw…bruises on her skin, and a few spots of her clothing torn.

A man standing in front of her began laughing. "You're even better than Rukia. I'm quite impressed." The man, his hair being a blue color, mumbled. Toshirou assumed it was the Grimmjow fellow the guards were talking about. Grimmjow took steps towards Karin and pressed a hand lightly to her cheek, slowly.

That was it.

Toshirou had seen _enough._

With one lunge, Toshirou was from behind the tall grass and trees in front of them, his hand gripping his sword tightly.

Most of the men blinked in confusion and shock, and Toshirou took advantage of the moment and knocked them out using the hilt of his sword with quick attacks.

Grimmjow, still standing in front of Karin turned around, looking slightly surprised as well.

"Let her go." Toshirou hissed, raising his sword up to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stared at Toshirou for a moment, but quickly cocked a grin.

"You can have her. What's done is done." Grimmjow muttered out. Toshirou's eyes widened.

"C'mon, let's go." Grimmjow commanded to the two men holding Karin down. She fell to her knees the moment their arms released her, looking frail and weak.

Toshirou had been angry many times in his life, furious even, but there was nothing to ever come close to what he felt at seeing her so badly hurt, so…broken.

Seeing that the other guards were leaving, Toshirou whirled his head towards them. "Just where do you think you're going?" Toshirou shouted. Grimmjow smiled again.

"Back to the palace, where else?"

It happened so quickly, one minute, Toshirou was standing there, wanting to scream, and the next, he was rushing towards the man, ready to defeat, to kill even. The guard was tough at first, and blocked Toshirou's movements, but quickly, the battle changed, and Toshirou had too much adrenaline to not lose.

In only several minutes was Grimmjow on the ground, blood coming from his arms, legs, and chest. The other guards only stared at the two in shock.

Toshirou held his blade to Grimmjow one last time, pointing it directly at his neck. In the midst of it all, Grimmjow smiled.

"What's a mere maid to you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Don't speak!" Toshirou shouted.

"It's funny, but I used to work here before, and you wanna know why I left?" Grimmjow muttered. Toshirou didn't speak, because he didn't want to know the answer.

"Because I did the same thing before, to another worker here. I was forced to leave, exiled from this area, but a few years later, I'm back again, and the lord of this palace doesn't give me one second glance as a person who did things he shouldn't do." Grimmjow hissed.

"You're disgusting." Toshirou muttered.

Grimmjow threw his head up. "Am I? Or is it you? You, who suddenly comes and saves this girl, when there are plenty of other people who deal with the same kind of thing."

Toshirou's eyes widened again, and he felt his body going rigid.

"You aren't going to kill me, because you know it's the truth." Grimmjow mumbled, trying to rise to his feet. He failed, and fell back down again. Seeing that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to move, Toshirou averted his eyes to the other guards. They all looked fearfully at him.

There were too many things going through his mind, and when he heard a gasping noise coming from the side, he remembered his whole reason for going to the forest.

Toshirou bent down by her side, and slowly set her up against the tree.

"Are you ok?" Toshirou asked. Karin just stared at him, her expression unreadable. Slowly, she nodded her head.

Deciding he needed to get away from the forest, and back to the palace, Toshirou slowly lifted Karin into his arms, being careful to not cause her any pain. She easily let her head fall against his chest, and Toshirou began moving out. He watched out for Grimmjow and his lowly friends.

His father would be hearing about everything as soon as Karin was taken care of, that much was for sure.

Karin felt so weak in his arms, and it bothered him to no degree. Just what exactly had Grimmjow done to her, and with all of those men standing around?

Toshirou gritted his teeth. He needed to deal with them, but Karin and her wellbeing came first.

Unohana was not at the clinic, so Toshirou walked to her room. Luckily, most of the maids and servants were already resting, so he didn't get the awkward stares like earlier, and the looks would probably be ten times worse since he was carrying an injured Karin in his arms.

"Toshirou!" A voice from behind shouted. Toshirou froze at the voice.

It was his mother.

He turned around slowly, not knowing what he was going to say to her.

"Did you forget that your father and I wanted to speak with you before you retired to bed? We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Hatsuma barked. Her eyes widened in surprise when Toshirou turned fully around, well aware of the girl Toshirou was carrying.

"I had to save this girl. Once I'm sure she'll be ok I'll come talk to you and father." Toshirou replied, and turned back around again towards Unohana's room.

"Is that blood on you?" Hatsuma gasped, but her eyes quickly swirled back to anger and detest. "That is absurd Toshirou! She's a maid for heaven's sake!"

Toshirou cringed at her words. A hand tugging at his clothing made him look down. Karin was staring at him with a tired expression.

"D-don't worry about m-me." Karin mumbled. Toshirou stared at her in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous Karin." Toshirou replied.

"N-no, your m-mother is right." Karin said back. Toshirou felt irritation rising, and he whirled around to his mother again.

"I can talk to you and father in the morning. Right now, I need to help Karin out." Toshirou muttered, and turned on his heel for the last time, ignoring any shouting his mother had to say after that.

He found Unohana's room with speed, and knocked on her door. Shuffling was heard from the other side until the door opened.

"H-Hitsugaya-sama!" Unohana mumbled out in surprise, her eyes widening further at the sight of Karin.

"Bring her in, quickly!" Unohana ordered. Toshirou did as she said, and set her down on the closest futon he could see.

"Can you sit up? Or do you need to lie down?" Toshirou asked.

"I can sit up." Karin replied back quietly. Her hands were a little shaky, and he was afraid to learn of what happened to her, minus the obvious bruises on her skin.

Did that Grimmjow really….hurt her in such a way? Toshirou knew well what the word rape meant, but to know someone to go through such pain, someone that he…cared about?

Impossible

Unohana bent down next to Karin when she finally retrieved whatever she needed to get.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Unohana asked in a soft way.

Karin looked uneasy for a second.

"I can leave if you want." Toshirou murmured. If she didn't want him there, then he would go. He didn't want her uncomfortable in any means.

She shook her head. "I want you to stay." Karin replied, looking right at Toshirou as she uttered the words. Toshirou nodded from next to her with understanding. She then turned back to Unohana. "I can tell you what happened, or what I remember of it."

Karin started out saying how she'd gone back outside for a moment, when the man Grimmjow, along with other guards appeared in front of her. Grimmjow stated that he wanted her, and Karin felt confusion.

"And when they started to walk towards me, I began to panic and tried to defend myself, but no sooner than later did everything go black." Karin finished.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Unohana asked sweetly.

"Yah, when I woke up, there were trees everywhere, and I realized I was in the forest. I felt uncomfortable when I saw Grimmjow come in front of me, and then I felt the two arms holding my own down so I wouldn't move."

Karin's expression turned to a lighter one, and she looked back at Toshirou.

"I was sort of dazed, but Hitsugaya-sama appeared, and he saved me." Karin finished with a smile.

Unohana nodded her head, looking extremely serious about something. "I need to ask you some more personal questions Karin, so I'm afraid Hitsugaya-sama will need to leave."

Toshirou nodded and stood from the floor. "I'll be out here if you need me." Toshirou said. Karin looked surprised at his words, but nodded.

He didn't turn around once as he left the small room.

Once he was outside, he leaned against the opposite wall, sinking to the floor.

Since when had he become so compassionate for other people?

No, since when had he become so compassionate for Kurosaki Karin?

"_You aren't going to kill me, because you know it's the truth." _

Toshirou brought his hands to his ears to cover them up. He didn't want to know the words of what that stupid guard had said to him.

But still, was the guard right? Was he just being selfish for going and saving Karin, a servant to him? Surely Toshirou would protect someone in harm, anyone, but the links he went through to save her.

No, he wouldn't have done it for someone else.

So what did that mean?

He knew he trusted Karin, and felt she was a comfort to him, but it seemed like something was missing.

Toshirou sighed at his spot on the ground, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling.

Karin was a maid.

He was royalty, a prince.

And yet, he went and saved her, with anger and everything, wanting nothing more than to see her unhurt and happy.

The realization hit him too hard, and he found his eyes wide in the process.

There was not one person he could think of other than Karin that he would go to such limits for. Perhaps his parents, but he felt Karin was in a different category.

Was it really…love?

That seemed too farfetched, and yet, at the same time, even if it was impossible, it filled in a lot of gaps to his continuous questioning.

He didn't know how much time passed before the door to Unohana's room finally opened, revealing a sleepy Karin and a very uplifted Unohana.

"I want to keep Karin overnight, but she said she wanted to talk to you." Unohana said with a smile. Toshirou watched as the woman closed the door behind, leaving Karin and Toshirou all alone in the hallway.

He really had no idea of what to say to her, or where to even begin. She looked much more aware of her surroundings than before, so hopefully things went well.

"He didn't do anything to me." Karin suddenly stated, her eyes holding a little bit of hope.

Toshirou smiled. "I highly disagree seeing all the scratches and bruises you have."

Karin smiled lightly. "Well, that's as far as it went. Unohana…checked to make sure."

He took a slow step towards her, his face becoming more serious. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked with concern.

Karin shook her head. "I'm fine; Unohana-san just wants to keep me, just to make sure."

"Grimmjow will be gone soon enough." Toshirou muttered back. He would have gotten rid of the guy and all the other disgusting guards too if he'd been able to.

"Well, I'm tired, so I better go rest." Karin replied. She turned around and began walking away.

As quickly as he could, Toshirou grabbed Karin's wrist, stopping her from moving. She slowly turned around to look at him, surprise on her face.

He smiled at her again. "I'm glad you're ok."

Karin grinned back and Toshirou released the hold on her.

There were a lot of answers Toshirou wanted at the moment, but the more he thought about everything, the more confused he felt. He really didn't want to leave Karin's room, in the case that someone would try to…hurt her again.

Even if she'd gotten just a few scratches and bruises, someone still hurt her.

And there was nothing in the world that could describe Toshirou's anger and resentment for it.

—

**A/N: **SO, how's that drama for you? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as I did writing it. I didn't love everything about it, but it was good enough I suppose.

DO REVIEW PLEASE!! That would make me…extremely happy!!


	11. Clues

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

Here's the next installment!

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**XI Clues**

"_Karin!" _A voice cried. It was faint, but Karin heard it.

"_Karin! Wake up!" _The voice repeated, much louder than before.

"KARIN!" Yuzu finally screamed.

Karin sat up with speed, looking around the room frantically. Minus Yuzu who was sitting right in front of her were two other people Karin couldn't figure out.

"Yuzu? What's going on?" Karin asked, still half asleep.

"You mean you don't remember? Oh no, this is not good!" Yuzu cried, holding her hands up to her face to cover her eyes.

Karin focused her eyes on the room, and noticed that the two other figures were Ichigo and Rukia, a look of worry on their faces.

"We know what happened Karin." Ichigo said with a serious tone. Karin felt confusion at first, but with a sudden click to her brain, the fuzzy memories and images came into consciousness.

"I'm ok, don't worry. Nothing happened." Karin replied with a smile.

She wanted to talk to Toshirou more than anything.

She needed to properly thank him for saving her life.

Karin smiled again, though she wasn't completely sure why. Knowing how to really feel at the moment was much more than hard to figure out.

Remembering her family was in the room, worried sick about her, she gave them her full attention, knowing they would have questions.

"What time is it anyways?" Karin asked.

"About eight in the morning." Yuzu replied. Karin sighed. She'd really slept a long time.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I have a job to do you know." Karin muttered. She stood up way too quickly, and a soaring pain like never before made its way down to her ankle.

"We didn't wake you up because you didn't have to work today." Yuzu began, and probably seeing the puzzled look on Karin's face, she continued. "There was a note…from the prince himself saying that you did not need to work today."

Karin's eyes widened. Toshirou had…come by her room?

"He gave you a note?" Karin asked with surprise.

Yuzu scratched her head. "Well, not physically. When I woke up this morning, it was sitting on the floor right in front of the door, so he must have slipped it in rather late last night or early this morning." Yuzu replied.

"Yuzu came and told us, and we came up here as soon as we could." Ichigo stated. Karin didn't like how worried he sounded.

"They got rid of him, Karin." Rukia said softly. Karin turned her attention to Rukia.

Rukia, who had to go through the pains that Karin herself had almost suffered from. Rukia, who stood a little taller and wiser because of it. Rukia, who would understand Karin's feelings, even if Karin had not been by any means…abused, compared to what Rukia went through at least.

"They did?" Karin asked, her voice holding a bit more enthusiasm.

"Apparently Hitsugaya-sama went and told his father immediately, and several maids saw Grimmjow and all of the other guards leaving the palace." Rukia replied.

"I'm just glad your ok." Yuzu mumbled from next to Karin. She averted her eyes back to her sister.

"I told you, I'm ok." Karin replied softly. Yuzu was after all, her best friend. She didn't want the over sensitive girl crying over her. Karin wouldn't stand for it.

A small silence formed, but it didn't last long since Unohana walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone. I need to speak with Karin alone, so would you mind leaving for a little while?" Unohana asked. All three of them nodded.

"Yuzu's gonna stay with you, but we've to get back to working." Ichigo told Karin as they walked to the door.

"I'll be right outside the hallway Karin." Yuzu said with a grin. Karin smiled weakly back and watched as the three left the room.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Unohana asked as took a seat next to Karin.

"I feel fine, well, minus my ankle." Karin mumbled, quickly remembering the pain she'd felt only moments ago. Unohana nodded and removed the blankets covering Karin's injured ankle.

Karin did not like the look on Unohana's face as the older woman examined Karin's ankle carefully.

"Well Karin-san, I have some good news, and some bad news." Unohana said, looking a little bit more relieved than worried.

Karin waited for Unohana to continue.

"The good news is physically, you are fine, minus a few scratches and bruises that you received. I don't know if your family told you or not, but the man that did this to you is gone, and will never be returning."

Karin couldn't help but not believe in her words one hundred percent. Hadn't Hitsugaya Jiten kicked Grimmjow out before, only to let him back in again? Could it happen a third time?

She decided not to dwell on that, as it was far from a possibility any time soon, or so Karin hoped.

"If you feel uncomfortable around anyone, or if you ever just want to talk to me about anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Physically you are fine, but going through something, even if you were not injured to a bad degree, can leave it's toll on a person."

"I understand, thank you. Now what's the bad news?" Karin asked.

"It's your ankle." Unohana replied. Karin had the feeling it was her ankle. It seemed the dang thing wouldn't heal. "Because of the stress it underwent the night before, you still need to stay away from the fields for at least another week."

"So is that all then?" Karin asked. Unohana shook her head, placing a hand on Karin's arm.

"I don't think you understand. It's not good for your ankle to have to continuously heal over and over again. That causes more work for the body, and more power for the ankle to heal. If you don't be careful, your ankle could possibly get infected. So listen, take it as easy as possible for the next two weeks. I'll alert Hitsugaya-sama of this so he knows of your condition."

"Ok, I'll try my best." Karin replied.

"Well you're bed ridden today in my room. Hitsugaya-sama offered to carry you to my clinic, but I told him I would ask you when you woke up if you wanted to move." Unohana said with a strange grin. Karin's eyes widened slightly, and she had to turn away to fight off the blush.

He wanted to carry her?

Perhaps Karin was just extremely horrible at interpreting things.

"Hitsugaya-sama seems very fond of you." Unohana added. Thank heavens Karin was still turned the other way, otherwise Unohana would have seen a very tomato colored face.

"He's just a kind person." Karin replied. What was up with her sounding so polite? Not that she was rude or anything, but she was sounding like Yuzu for heaven sakes. Is that the effect the male species had on females? Nervousness, extreme blushing, and acting differently, even for a split second? Karin finally turned her head back to Unohana once she felt her face wasn't so flushed, to see the same smile on her face as before.

"You are a kind person as well." Unohana said as she rose to her feet.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Karin asked. Unohana was just too wise and well spoken for her own good Karin supposed.

"Not many people would call Hitsugaya-sama a kind person, and we all know that." Unohana replied with a light laugh. Something inside Karin suddenly stirred, and the words slipped out before her mouth could stop her.

"Well they should! He's saved my life on several occasions, and treated me with great care. Sure, on the outside he's a tough shell, but once you get past that, you learn a lot more about him." Karin felt determination as she continued to speak. "So no Unohana-san, I am not a kind person, I just know that Hitsugaya-sama is a good person, and wants to change how things are done."

Unohana stared at Karin for a moment before blinking; raising her eyebrows as she glanced back down at whatever was sheet of paper was in her hands.

"No Karin-san, you are a very kind person. Do not think of yourself otherwise, and as I said, most would say that Hitsugaya-sama is not a kind person, myself not included in that majority. I've seen the things he's done for you, and for others." Unohana paused, looking up from her sheet to Karin. "You really do care for him don't you?"

Karin gulped, and nodded. Unohana smiled. "I've never seen Hitsugaya-sama looking so worried, you should have seen him. When I told him to leave he looked disappointed, like he didn't want to. Hitsugaya-sama did something extremely…generous for someone of his status, too generous I'd say."

What exactly was Unohana getting at? Or better yet, did Karin _want_ to know what Unohana was getting at?

Unohana chuckled again. "Seeing young people falling in love is much more entertaining than I ever would have imagined."

Karin's eyes widened in shock. "U-Unohana-san, what are y-you talking a-about?" Karin stuttered. She knew she had some sort of feelings for her, that much was obvious, but something as strong as love was a little bit of a quick assumption. The images of the first moment she pictured herself kissing Toshirou fluttered into her mind, and she couldn't help the feelings that came. He'd just saved her life, which she still needed to thank him for. She didn't count the night before when she told him, because she was very out of it.

Another question, how did Toshirou even find her? Grimmjow had taken her into the forest, and though she wasn't exactly sure how far, it was enough distance that they were at least away from the castle.

She suddenly wanted to go talk to him more than ever, hear his voice, which seemed to be a constant hum in her brain. Karin shook her head, disappointed in herself. As if Toshirou would ever see her as more than a good maid. Just because he saved her didn't mean he had feelings for her in return, hell, it was ludicrous.

A knock on the door snapped Karin out of her bubble.

Unohana walked to the door and opened. "Hitsugaya-sama, what a pleasant surprise." Unohana said kindly. Karin's insides twisted. When she said she wanted to see him, she hadn't actually meant it.

Hitsugaya Toshirou walked into the room, his blue eyes filled with uneasiness.

"Well I was just about to go to the clinic, but I just wanted to check on you Karin-san. I'll leave you and Hitsugaya-sama alone to talk." Unohana replied, slipping behind Toshirou towards the door. Karin saw the look Unohana threw her, with her eyebrows arched high, almost like she was trying to prove some point. It didn't seem like Unohana at all to act in such a way, although Karin didn't know the woman very much.

The room suddenly felt silent, cold almost. Karin had this horrible feeling that Toshirou was going to say something to her she wouldn't want to her. She focused her attention on him instead of thinking about him.

"How do you feel?" Toshirou asked, his hands gripping the fabric of his navy blue hakama. Karin smiled at him.

"Much better, even though I never felt too horrible to begin with." Karin mumbled back. Toshirou glided across the room and sat down next to her, crossing his legs and leaning his hands on his knees.

"I really think you're lying. You didn't look like you felt very well when I found you last night." Toshirou muttered back, a hint of anger burning his eyes. Karin quickly changed the subject.

"How did you even find me?" Karin asked with exasperation. She didn't want to ask the question so quickly, but the words flowed, and the question popped.

Toshirou blinked at her several times, and then let his eyes focus on the ground. "Well, you see…" Toshirou began.

"You can tell me you know, so that way I'll know everything so that when I properly thank you, I know exactly what you did." Karin replied. She was being very brave and extremely kind. Being sarcastic at the moment wouldn't seem right.

"I was looking for you." Toshirou said right off the bat. Karin stared at him with a puzzled expression. He'd been…looking for her?

Toshirou shook his head quickly, frustration clearly written on his face. "Well I mean I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you something after you left, though I can't remember why." Toshirou paused for a second, but quickly continued. "I walked outside and heard some guards talking, and when they brought up you and that Grimmjow pig, I told them to tell me where they were, as they explained Grimmjow had kidnapped you only moments before."

Karin couldn't help but notice how angry Toshirou began to look as he finished. "And sure enough, I went into the forest, where they had said Grimmjow had taken you, and found you. Karin-san, I," Toshirou paused, his face full of tension. "I really thought something horrible happened to you, and it scared me."

He was staring right at her, and Karin couldn't help but stare back. "I'm sorry you were scared, but I'm fine."

Toshirou shook his head. "Don't you get it? You were kidnapped by a guy that wanted to do more than put a few bruises on you."

Although the words hadn't meant to be in anyway offending, they slapped Karin in the face. She really had been that close to get seriously hurt. Thoughts of seeing Rukia, all torn up and broken came to her memory, and Karin realized that could have happened to her.

But she had been saved from something so traumatic, by someone she hadn't expected to do so.

Without thinking, Karin grabbed Toshirou's hand. "Thank you." Karin mumbled. She wished she'd put more emotion into her words, but she was just so…overwhelmed.

Toshirou's hand locked with hers, and Karin didn't even understand the fluttering feeling crawling inside of her.

Was Unohana right? Was Karin head over heels, madly in love with Hitsugaya Toshirou, a soon to be king? Or was it simply attraction, because he was a handsome guy who just happened to treat Karin differently than the other workers?

But wasn't love supposed to be like that? First, attraction, followed by connection and understanding, and ending with a deepness that is meant to last forever? Karin hadn't been physically attracted to him at first. She knew he was handsome, but she didn't have the desire to think about him like the other maids did. It was when he started to treat her kindly and with respect that she saw his true looks.

The motto "beauty on the inside" plagued her mind.

It just seemed too good to be true that Toshirou might accept her feelings, even if he was holding her hand tightly.

Then again, Yuzu would do the same thing for Karin.

It took Karin a moment for her to realize that Toshirou was staring at her. "If you sure you're alright, then I better get back to my duties." Toshirou mumbled. Karin tried not to blush, since he'd just been gawking at her. Wait, had she been staring at him?

Karin was extremely bad at the whole "love etiquette" ordeal. Maybe Rukia could give her some tips or something.

When Toshirou's hand pulled away, Karin felt a piece of her pull away with him. Who knew she could get so sensitive and sappy.

"I'm surprised you came to visit so early." Karin replied with a grin. Toshirou rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I would have come earlier if my mother hadn't insisted on me eating with her." Toshirou stated, his eyes looking gloomier than before. Karin quickly remembered how Toshirou's mother had seen him carrying her, disgraced that a prince was worrying over a mere maid. Although Karin was the type of person to let her mind speak for itself, she felt she should close her mouth on the subject of Toshirou's mother.

"I'll be up and about by tomorrow." Karin said. Toshirou opened the door and threw Karin a smile.

"Don't be late." He replied, and closed the door behind.

The moment the door closed, Karin threw her head back onto the pillow, quickly falling to la la land.

"I am in love, aren't I?" She whispered to herself. The signs were all there, at least of what she knew of.

1. Curiosity and attraction: Check. Curiosity grew with watching Toshirou on a daily basis, and attraction grew when he began talking and opening up to her more.

2. Getting swept off her feet off in the most unexpected of ways: Check. Toshirou had shown a clear sign of this, as the first time he saved her, he treated with much kindness, enough to make someone like her melt.

3. Making her smile at times when she wasn't supposed to be smiling: Check. Hadn't Karin and Toshirou been talking about something sort of depressing, and she smiled simply because of a look from him?

4. Causing her to act different, girly even: Check. Thinking about Toshirou in a…not so clean way made Karin question her entire being. Hadn't she been the one to originally scold girls on their disgusting fantasies? Some hypocrite she'd turned out to be. Not to mention that she was, of all things, blushing like a flipping tomato, something Karin wished would never happen.

5. Opening her eyes to something she'd never thought possible, and feeling a happiness that could only come from something so wonderful: Double Check. There was no way for Karin to justify it, she just felt it inside.

There were so many more reasons for Karin to claim that, even if she hadn't known Toshirou for that long of a time. All directions were leading to the word she used to dread.

Love.

Confirmation of the other party was still underway, but she'd already mentally written down the words Unohana spoke to her, and the incident that just happened nearly seconds ago.

All in all, Karin would be having a very enjoyable day, even if the person she was feeling joy for wasn't around to witness it.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door, followed by the door opening.

Yuzu stood in the doorway, surprise and suspicion written everywhere.

"Ok, you better tell me everything!" Yuzu replied. Karin had almost forgotten that Yuzu had been in the hallway the whole time. Karin sighed, perhaps she should talk to Yuzu first instead of Rukia, especially since she had no choice.

* * *

**A/N: ** Ok, I know this chapter was a little shorter, and didn't have a tone of plot, BUT, I absolutely LOVED this chapter. I don't know why, but let me tell you, I felt the love as I wrote it, and I am so happy with how it turned out. I think my writing mojo is coming back! (Wow, what a loser I am). This is the part of the story I have been waiting for, because Toshirou and Karin fit so well together, and I'm really seeing it clearly as I continue to write!

Please review! Do you really know how much that would mean to me? Seriously! Go on, take ten seconds of your hopefully long life and do it! I'll repay you with a reply! Promise!


	12. Beautiful

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

Ok guys, I replied to every review (except for the anonymous ones, sorry!) Thanks so much for them! Woot Ch.12! I'm quite excited that I reached 200 REVIEWS! Seriously, that makes me sooo happy!! Sorry about taking so long! I wanted to update by last weekend, but it was just impossible with so many things going on around me. Read this one, and enjoy.

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**XII Beautiful**

Hitsugaya Toshirou did everything in his ability to fall asleep that night. He tried sleeping on his stomach (which had the tendency to work), breathing deeply, and he even tried counting sheep.

But his eyes could not stay closed.

He knew the reason why, and it scared him more than anything in the world.

Kurosaki Karin had the tendency to bring out the strangest things from him. He felt worried around her, afraid, nervous, and even…happy.

Worrying over Karin was natural, since she'd just been abducted by the very workers of his palace. What if she had been hurt, to a much deeper degree? What if he had never even found out that she'd been kidnapped? She tended to be a reckless girl, thinking she could defend herself, and say outlandish things in extremely critical times.

Fear was a newer feeling, something dormant that had been locked away. He'd felt afraid when that man had held a knife to her throat on their trip to see Hinamori. He'd felt fear when she'd been cut, and continuously looked to be in pain from her ankle. He'd felt fear when something inside him told him that something horrible was about to happen to Karin by a man he never thought of to be a monster, but Grimmjow Jaggerjack was much more than a monster.

Nervousness was something Toshirou plainly hated. No, worry and fear were two things Toshirou didn't like to show, but nervousness was just…aggravating. Acting nervous changed a person's character, made them say things they never dreamed to say out loud, causing colors on their faces to change, and yet he was doing all that. He wasn't sure if Karin noticed his behavior, or if the nervousness was showing at all. Toshirou had been raised to hide all emotions, but sometimes he felt like his acting wasn't enough, at least for Kurosaki Karin, a girl who was not afraid to say her feelings aloud.

Happiness was something that Toshirou couldn't figure out. Just seeing her smile made something in his mind change, and it seemed like things around him began to look differently. Toshirou didn't feel so…locked up when around her, he didn't even feel like a prince. How could someone feel so happy after only knowing someone for just a short amount of time? The answers were unknown. He knew Karin brought about a joyous aura when he was around near, but the happiness he felt was true. Toshirou hadn't felt so good in such a long time. In fact, he couldn't remember a single time in his life where he wanted to smile all the time.

The nagging thought, the one Toshirou tried to ignore suddenly popped into his brain.

_She's a maid. You are a prince who is about to be married._

Toshirou sighed in his bed.

What was the point of getting all worked when there was about zero chance of him…what was he trying to say?

Did he want to…be with her? In a more intimate way?

He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep, and stop thinking about a girl that shouldn't have become such a pest to his worn out mind.

"She'll be back tomorrow with me, although I think she should rest more." Toshirou whispered to himself. It had only been a day since Karin had been kidnapped, and when he saw her earlier that morning, she still looked worn out from everything that happened.

It was stupid, but Toshirou remembered how she held his hand, and how he held her hand back. The motion felt so natural, and Toshirou really liked it, he enjoyed holding her hand, feeling the closeness from something so light and small.

And the way she'd looked at him, like he meant a lot to her. He felt her gratitude when she thanked him, though he didn't see why she needed to. Toshirou saved her because he wanted to.

His thoughts continued on for a long time, and it wasn't until about three in the morning that he finally fell asleep, and he hoped he wasn't too much of a grouch in the morning.

Breakfast came in a breeze, and he felt nervous when Karin was already in the dining room standing next to his seat. He checked over Karin to make sure that she didn't look ready to pass out.

When Karin's eyes made contact with his, he turned his eyes away, embarrassed. He took his seat, suddenly aware of the fact that his parents were not in the room yet.

"Unohana-san told me to make sure you take it easy for the next week or so. If you feel dizzy at all, or if your ankle starts to hurt, don't hesitate in sitting down." Toshirou said from his seat.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make it through just fine." Karin replied. Toshirou wanted to argue with her further on the matter, but he was forced to stop the conversation as both his parents walked into the room, Hatsuma looking more than agitated about something.

"Good morning Toshirou." Jiten stated as he took his seat, Hatsuma following him.

"Good morning father." Toshiro replied, fidgeting with the napkin in his lap.

"What's your schedule for today?" Jiten asked. Toshirou shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. I'll have to ask Urahara-sensei." Toshirou replied.

Hatsuma was being rather quiet throughout the conversation. Toshirou finally glanced at her to see Hatsuma's eyes glaring at someone next to him, Karin to be exact.

"How are you mother?" Toshirou asked, trying to snap her attention away. Hatsuma kept her glare for a moment longer, and looked at Toshirou.

"Fine." Hatsuma muttered back, taking a bite of the food in front of her.

Toshirou continued to watch his mother's every move. Why was he so curious about her motives? It was obvious as to why Hatsuma glared at Karin so harshly. He'd saved her, carried her in his arms, telling Hatsuma that he would take of her before anything else.

But something about it seemed…too harsh, too mean.

"I need to speak with you after breakfast Toshirou," Hatsuma suddenly uttered out, her voice much clearer than before. "Alone." She finished, her glare much more firm on Karin.

Toshirou threw a glance at Karin, hoping that she was completely unaware of his snotty mother. To his misfortune, Karin knew all too well, though it was hard to not see Hatsuma's intense stare. She was a master at digging into a person's soul, it was one of her few talents. Karin was pretty good at holding her posture, and then again, Karin wasn't the type to let a simple glare get to her, no matter who was giving the glare, but she looked extra tense, and though her head was not tilted downward, her eyes would not leave the plate sitting in front of Toshirou as she stood next to him helplessly.

"Yes mother." Toshirou replied bitterly. The rest of breakfast was silent, and Toshirou was glad. He knew what his mother would want to discuss with him, and so he went over what to say in his mind, how to react.

The second the maids retrieved the dishes from the dining table, Hatsuma spoke to Karin, and her words were in no way kind.

"Karin," Hatsuma called out, not even bothering to look up.

"Yes?" Karin asked, her voice lacking a certain authority, though Hatsuma wouldn't have noticed.

"For the time being, go help the maids finish the dishes. I'm assuming you know how to do such a simple thing, correct?" Hatsuma asked, raising her eyebrows with pride.

Karin nodded, bowed slightly, and turned on her heel, not even giving a single look to Toshirou.

"Come Toshirou, we need to talk." Hatsuma demanded, brushing off one of her fancy kimonos before turning to the hallway.

"Will father be joining us?" Toshirou asked, hoping with everything he had that Jiten would join them. The air always felt much lighter when Toshirou's father was in an argument.

Hatsuma paused in the doorway, and Jiten, who had been silent the entire time, gave Toshirou a sullen look. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting to attend." Jiten replied. Toshirou simply nodded his head, being sure to show no sign of disappointment, and continued behind his mother.

They reached the west wing of the palace, the side which Hatsuma often resided in during the day. All in all, a very bad sign to what Hatsuma would want to discuss.

The walk took too long, giving Toshirou a slightly nauseating feeling. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what would be said, but he knew that one way or the other, it would all tie down to Karin, and how Toshirou was acting too close to her.

Two guards opened the large doors leading to Hatsuma's room, and wordlessly, she led Toshirou to two chairs. One chair, the one Hatsuma would sit on, was a beautifully furnished chair, made with top-notch wood, and assembled at the hand of a master.

The second chair, Toshirou's, was a small and old wooden chair. The color was completely faded, and dust covered the entire chair from top to bottom.

"Take a seat." Hatsuma demanded. Toshirou sat down slowly, instantly cringing to the squeak of the chair. Hatsuma watched him sit down, and took her seat slowly, making sure she had his full attention.

Hatsuma had something very important to say to Toshirou, that much was obvious, and it frightened him.

Toshirou waited for her to speak, to say the first words, which would ultimately be her last. Hatsuma didn't like to play games, she got straight to business, firmly, aggressively.

"I'm moving the marriage up to one month." Hatsuma finally muttered, looking towards the window as she spoke. Toshirou sat on his chair, silent.

He didn't know how to react, and so, Hatsuma continued to speak.

"Due to arrangements and certain concerns, I feel the wedding should be moved to a quicker time. One month won't really make a difference." Hatsuma stated without any regret or remorse.

The word concern caught up with Toshirou, and the ability to speak became loud and clear.

"What concerns?" Toshirou asked, his voice already getting harsh.

Hatsuma finally turned her gaze to him, a look of innocence somehow assembled on her face.

"You seem…distracted Toshirou. Any time I ask you a question, you half ask me. Any time I see you, you aren't doing what you're supposed to be doing." Hatsuma replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about mother. I've been everywhere I need to be, and doing my duties." Toshirou muttered.

"So going into the forest to save a maid was a place you should have gone to?" Hatsuma asked, her smug look giving away the fact that she was proud of her question.

"I did it to save her! Those guards were going to hurt her!" Toshirou shouted. Hatsuma was good at royally pissing him off.

"And what is so special about this…Karin. Surely you wouldn't save any other maid the way you did. And then you carried her in! As if you care about her or something!" Hatsuma cried, a smile on her face. Toshirou felt his body tense at her words. Hatsuma cooled her expression as the next words came out. "Do not forget your place Hitsugaya Toshirou. You are a prince who will someday rule these lands, and you need to show the servants whose boss."

Toshirou gripped the arms of the chair tightly in his hands, hoping the chair would break. There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to say how Karin was so much more than just a maid. She was a good person, intelligent, brave, and, of all things…

Beautiful.

She was a simple girl, with simple dark hair, and simple brown eyes, but she was much more than that, beautiful he'd decided.

"As I said, the wedding will take place in exactly one month. I suggest you refrain from being so close to that girl, otherwise I'll have to give her another job." Hatsuma warned.

"There's nothing else for her to do because of her ankle." Toshirou muttered back.

Hatsuma raised her eyebrows as she stood from her chair.

"Then I guess she won't have a job here." Hatsuma replied, walking away briskly so Toshirou could not argue further.

Her words were final.

He was getting married in not two months, but only one month.

Toshirou sat in his chair for a little longer, leaning his head back against the old wooden chair. It seemed he could never make his own choices, decide what he wanted. Instead, his mother, who was not the best at making any choices, decided for him, set things in stone with her own mouth.

Deciding that seeing Karin would make him feel much better, he walked back to the dining room, knowing she would still be helping with the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Karin looked anything but happy. She didn't look worried or sad, just plainly angry. Her body was tense like before, but she looked irritated, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" Toshirou asked, realizing he probably sounded harsher than he meant.

"Nothing." Karin replied shortly. Toshirou decided that if Karin wanted to talk to him, she would at the right time. Right about that time, Urahara walked up, a strange grin on his face.

Toshirou eyed the man suspiciously, curious to what was up the strange man's sleeve.

"What's with the smile?" Toshirou asked. Urahara shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you have absolutely nothing planned for today." Urahara replied. Toshirou rolled his eyes.

"That's impossible, because I have a literature lesson, a music lesson, a riding lesson, and a bunch of other things." Toshirou replied, wondering why Urahara would make up such lies.

"Nope, they were all cancelled." Urahara corrected.

"What do you mean by that?" Toshirou asked, finding it extremely hard to believe.

"Because of the guards acting so badly, they aren't allowing anyone into the castle, including all your teachers." Urahara replied.

"Ok, but surely my parents know of this. Surely they have something for me to do."

Urahara shook his head. "Well your father knows, but your mother…" Urahara didn't need to finish. Toshirou's mood suddenly changed dramatically.

He turned his head to Karin. "Up for a little horseback riding?" Toshirou asked her. The angry expression vanished, replaced by surprise. She blinked several times before speaking.

"You want to go horseback riding?" Karin repeated.

"Yes, I do, and I asked you if you wanted to come." Toshirou replied, turning his body towards the doors that led to the hallway, which led outside. He kept his head facing her slightly.

"Uh sure." Karin replied.

In no time were they at the stables, and as soon as Toshirou climbed aboard, he held his hand out to Karin.

Karin stared at his hand strangely.

"What's wrong?" Toshirou asked. Did she not want to touch his hand? But what about the other day when she'd grabbed his. Did Karin suddenly regret it?

He was becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"I don't know if getting up this way is going to work. I have to use my injured foot to push myself up." Karin replied. Toshirou nodded, understanding.

He'd completely forgotten that her ankle was hurting her, and he felt like an idiot. Wasn't he the one saying that she better take it easy, or else?

"Come over to this side, and then you can use your other to foot to climb on." Toshirou replied. Karin nodded and came to the other side. With his hand reaching out again, she took it quickly, and once her good foot was gripped firmly on the saddle, Toshirou pulled her up. Karin swung her leg over easily, and avoided all costs of more injury.

At the moment, Toshirou was extremely glad he was in front of her, because when she landed, her arms came around his waist tightly, and he blushed, probably badly.

"You ok?" Toshirou asked.

"Yah." Karin replied after getting her composure.

"Don't be gone too long Hitsugaya-sama, we don't want your mother worrying." Urahara said from next to the horse.

Toshirou grinned. "No, that's exactly what I want." He replied, and not so quickly was the horse moving at a radical speed.

The breeze on his face made him smile, and the warm arms tugging tightly on his waist gave him an uplifting feeling.

With each passing moment, freedom became so much more to him. To have the choice to go where he want to go, ride where he wanted to ride, see what he wanted to see, and be with the person he wanted to be with, felt like such a dream.

But at the moment, all of those choices seemed ok.

"Slow down Hitsugaya-sama!" Karin squealed from behind. Toshirou laughed and only sped up, enjoying Karin increasingly tight grip on him.

"Where are we going anyways?" Karin asked, her voice not sounding too friendly.

"You'll see, we're almost there." Toshirou replied, his grin never faltering.

They reached a certain part of the forest, and after coming to a stop, Toshirou jumped off the horse first. He held his arms out for Karin, and she looked at him like he was insane.

"You've got to be kidding me." Karin muttered, throwing him a glare.

"Well unless you want to hurt your ankle, then this is the way to go." Toshirou replied.

"Yah, instead I'll probably break my neck when you drop me." Karin mumbled. Toshirou rolled his eyes, walking closer to the horse.

"Just put your hands on my shoulders, and I'll help you down." Toshirou demanded. After a long sigh, Karin did as he asked, hesitating to keep her hold on him. Slowly, she slid down, until Toshirou had a good grip on her waist. Things were going smooth, until Karin's foot slipped, and she came down at a much faster rate. Neither of them fell over, but Karin was much closer than Toshirou would have thought her to be. Her arms were fully around his neck, and he was hugging her waist to his body.

Slowly, Karin lifted her head, and Toshirou realized how close her face was, or better yet, how close her _lips_ were.

It scared him how suddenly, he felt different. It was a good different, something he liked, but also something he didn't understand.

They stayed in that position for several seconds, and just when Toshirou was about to possibly something he'd thought about several times, forgetting that he was about to married in two—wait—one month, Karin pulled away.

He wasn't disappointed, in fact, he felt relief. Toshirou had been extremely close to kissing Kurosaki Karin, something that on two opposite ends of good and bad. Good because his feelings for continued to increase, but bad because his mother had just told him not to get closer to her, and he was in all means completely disobeying her.

Karin walked towards the forest, lifting her head to the trees. "Is this where we're headed?" She asked, completely changing the subject, if there ever was a subject.

"Yah." Toshirou replied, looking at the scenery along with her.

Once Toshirou was next to her, they began walking into the woods. Toshirou hadn't been to the area in a long time, and he'd forgotten how many fallen branches and bushes filled the ground. He stopped to look at Karin, and frowned.

Just as he'd suspected, Karin was taking her time, being extra slow and cautious, which he understood. She didn't want to further hurt her ankle since it wasn't in such a hot condition. He should have thought through before rushing away from his home.

Toshirou stood in front of her and crouched a little lower to the ground. "Get on." Toshirou demanded.

There was silence. "It's not too far from here, so I'll just carry you there so you don't hurt your ankle." Toshirou told her.

"I can walk just fine." Karin mumbled. Toshirou rolled his eyes.

"You're so stubborn! Just get on my back. I've carried you before, and you were extremely light, so don't worry about it. I told you to take it easy." Toshirou replied. He felt two arms slowly slide around his neck, and swiftly, he attached his arms under Karin's legs.

He moved quickly, watching out for anything dangerous.

"Why is it such a big deal for me to carry you anyway?" Toshirou asked.

"I just don't think you need to. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Karin replied.

"Like the other night when you were almost raped?" Toshirou replied. He suddenly felt like an idiot for saying such rude words, because he hadn't meant them to sound so mean.

"I guess you have a point there." Karin mumbled back.

"Karin, I'm sorry, I —"

"It's ok, you're right." Karin mumbled. Toshirou sighed, walking over a rock in the process.

The next words Karin said were highly out of place.

"You do know that people realize that —" Karin paused, not knowing what to say.

"They realize what?" Toshirou asked.

"You treat me differently." Karin replied.

Toshirou never replied to her question. He didn't know what to say, or how to react. It was true, and he knew it. Karin was treated differently, because he'd gotten close to her, told her things no one else knew.

"Did things with your mother go ok?" Karin asked. Toshirou gritted his teeth. He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask about that, then again, Karin probably knew it had something to do with her.

"They went fine, the only thing is," Toshirou paused. He could at least say the next sentence. "I'm getting married in a month instead of two months." When Karin didn't reply, he continued. "She said things would go a lot smoother if the wedding was sooner, but I don't want to get married."

"Then don't." Karin suddenly said. His eyes widened slightly.

"That's impossible." Toshirou muttered.

"Nothing is impossible." Karin shot back with confidence. The words rang clearly in his head. Karin was right. There he was, carrying Karin, a maid, the girl he was falling for, on his back, to an area he'd never shown anyone else.

"You said you're father married your real mother, someone who was not rich and wealthy like Hatsuma-sama." Karin added.

Toshirou moved a large branch out of the way and stopped.

"What?" Karin asked. Toshirou smiled.

"We're here, look." Toshirou replied. He bent down and Karin slowly climbed off his back.

In front of them was a small open area, the biggest sakura tree sitting in the center. The color of the tree in contrast to the other trees looked so much brighter. Toshirou looked at Karin to see her in awe.

"It's beautiful." Karin mumbled out.

Toshirou took a step towards the tree, staring up at all the flowers. "Anytime I got lost when I was little, I was always able to find this tree because of how bright it is, and my mom was always able to find me because we came here all the time. If you look out a certain window in the palace, you can see it. It's faint, but it's there." Toshirou told her.

He felt like a child all over again as he stared at the tree in front of him.

"I named the tree Hyorinmaru because when it blooms in the summer, I think of winter due to how bright it is. This is the one of the few sakura trees in the forest, but is by far the most beautiful." Toshirou finished. He hoped he wasn't boring Karin.

Once again, like in Unohana's room, Karin's hand touched his, but this time, he made the move of locking his hand around hers.

"It sounds like your mother was a really great person." Karin said softly. She sounded so different, so…soft. He liked seeing her so sweet and gentle. It showed how human she could be.

"She was great, and she really loved this forest." Toshirou replied, tightening his grip on her hand.

Toshirou didn't want to marry Hinamori, he never did.

Falling in love with Karin only made the decision that much easier.

* * *

**A/N: **I loved this chapter so much! I love this STORY! And they almost kissed! Ah!! Ok, I'm calming down now. They are just…so cute and perfect for each other!! I think I've said that a million times now. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update when I can! I didn't edit this at all since it's so late, so I'm sorry!

REVIEW please!! Come on, you know you want to!

PS: Just to let people know, this story will be around 20-30 chapters. I know what I want to happen, but we'll see how it all goes.


	13. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd probably turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

Wow, Ch.13, and I've only had this story up for HOW long? I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy though! I just started college (in Idaho of all places) and I love it! I just happened to have some free time, so don't be surprised to see some mistakes.

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**XIII Girl Talk**

Karin couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her features as she walked back to her room that evening. It was a little later than she had planned on staying out, and the reason for that was an obvious one.

"How did I end up falling for a prince?" Karin mumbled to herself as she turned down a hallway.

It seemed nothing could pull her out of her state of happiness. So many things happened, even if they did seem…small. For starters, Toshirou had nearly _kissed_ her. It made her blush to just think about it. Secondly, he'd held her hand, which occurred once before. Karin just couldn't figure out why he seemed to like her back. What was it about her, a mere maid to the palace that Toshirou found so…_attractive_ about her?

She wanted to ponder over her thoughts, figure out what he liked about her, but to her utter displeasure, other female voices pulled her from her thoughts.

"Did you see her with him today?" A girl asked. Karin didn't pay much attention to the voice at first, but the second comment made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Why is Hitsugaya-sama nice to her of all people? I mean, sure it would make sense for any other maid, but her? Kurosaki Karin? To put it simply, she's not exactly the most well, beautiful girl here." Another voice said with laughter at the end. Karin should have walked in the other direction, ignored what they said, but the words went clear into her mind.

There were several other voices laughing, and another girl spoke. "Please! Kurosaki Karin is probably the ugliest maid I've ever seen here! Hitsugaya-sama probably feels pity for her or something!"

Karin suddenly remembered earlier that day, when she'd been summoned to do the dishes. Every maid in the kitchen gave her harsh looks and murmured to one another. That was why she'd been aggravated when she first set off on the horse with Toshirou, but her thoughts eventually vanished. They were back in head again though, clear as day.

It was all Karin could take. Karin could take a few dirty hits, but she had her limit. She began walking forward, her hands into tight fists. Karin could think of a few remarks to say to them.

She stopped herself right before she made herself known unto the foolish girls and closed her eyes.

"Just calm down." Karin whispered to herself.

Was she going to let the rude comments of a few maids get to her? Surely she was better than that. Plus, how would she defend herself anyway? Sure, she could easily throw a punch which didn't sound half bad, but she couldn't possibly tell them that she was infatuated with the prince. They would laugh and call her pathetic, which would only further arouse her anger. So, with her head held high, she continued walking down the hallway, giving a firm glare to the three girls that had just been laughing at her. They looked surprised, and Karin looked a way a second later, heading towards her room.

When she reached the doorway to her room, she opened it slowly.

"Karin, your home late." Yuzu replied, plopped onto her futon next to the wall. Not only was Yuzu wide awake, but none of the other maids were in sight.

"What were you up to?" Rukia asked from next to Yuzu. Karin blinked at the two with surprise. She'd assumed that Yuzu would have been asleep, and that Karin wouldn't have to explain to her.

Yuzu's grin did not make Karin feel any better.

"Explain." Yuzu demanded. Karin tore her eyes from Yuzu's to Rukia's. Yuzu's expression was filled with excitement, while Rukia looked to be completely lost.

"It's nothing; I need to go to bed." Karin replied quickly, turning in the other direction to grab her sleeping yukata.

"Don't you nothing me Kurosaki Karin!" Yuzu squealed from behind. Karin quickly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What _happened_?" Yuzu asked in a softer voice. Karin sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Karin replied with a light grin.

"It's about _Hitsugaya-sama_ isn't it?" Yuzu asked excitedly. Karin knew it had been a bad decision to tell Yuzu about Toshirou, and the way he acted around her.

"Yuzu!" Karin hissed. Of course Yuzu's statement had Rukia yapping in no time.

"What are you two talking about?" Rukia asked suspiciously from behind. Karin rolled her eyes. She was beginning to get frustrated all over again.

Now Rukia would be added to the list.

Who was next, _Ichigo_?

Oh heavens no.

"I really don't feel like talking about it." Karin mumbled. If only she could escape somewhere else. Too bad those three girls were probably in the hallway, talking away a storm about her. She tried to block out the harsh things they said, and concentrate on the two pestering girls in front of her.

"Karin, you might as well just tell Rukia-san!" Yuzu whined. Karin turned to see Rukia's same confused face, but Karin could see the clear curiosity.

"You just want me to tell Rukia so I can tell you what happened tonight." Karin replied.

"So something did happen!" Yuzu screamed.

"Yes—I mean, no!" Karin snapped back. She was getting aggravated, and fast.

"I'll tell Rukia-san for you." Yuzu replied, ignoring Karin's protests.

"You know how Karin's been Hitsugaya-sama's maid?" Yuzu asked. When Rukia just nodded slowly, Yuzu continued. "Well, apparently, Hitsugaya-sama has a thing for her. He saved her and all this stuff when they went on that little trip, and when she was attacked by that guard, Hitsugaya-sama saved her and even carried her to Unohana-san!"

Rukia tore her gaze to Karin for a second, staring at her skeptically, and snapped her head back when Yuzu began talking again. "Karin told me he held her hand and has been really sweet to her!"

Karin simply stood in the background, waiting for Rukia to break out into laughter. It was one thing for Yuzu, her sister to believe her, but Rukia? Even Karin knew her limits.

Instead, Rukia only blinked several times, much like Karin had done when she walked into the room.

"So Hitsugaya-sama likes her! Do you understand?" Yuzu asked. "I mean, he's never been so…kind to any maid, or rather, anyone and he saved her! I found it hard to believe, but I witnessed with my own eyes! Remember the morning after Karin was kidnapped and you had to leave?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia just nodded her head again. Rukia usually liked to give comments, but Karin figured she didn't really know what to say.

"Well, after you left, I stayed behind and just stayed against the wall until Unohana was finished, but then Hitsugaya-sama came up, and I've never seen him looking so worried about anything. When I put two and two together, I nearly squealed!" Yuzu finished.

"So you're saying that Hitsugaya-sama has...feelings for Karin?" Rukia asked. Karin took in each way that Rukia worded her question, trying to determine if she was taking what Yuzu had just said seriously.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Yuzu replied.

Karin was so glad that Yuzu was doing all the talking for her, because with each thing Yuzu said to her only made it that much less possible for Karin to say anything.

Unfortunately, Rukia took that opportunity to turn to Karin.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Rukia asked, her tone completely serious. Karin looked down, hoping with everything that she wasn't blushing, though she found it impossible.

"Well…" Karin began. It was funny. Wasn't Karin the one that actually helped Rukia get through hardships in the past? How come now she couldn't speak her mind?

Yuzu squealed again to Karin's annoyance, and Rukia smiled.

"What?" Karin asked. She hated acting so…bashful. It wasn't like her at all.

"Well I'd heard rumors already about you two, but I figured it was just other maids being jealous." Rukia replied.

"So you actually believe me—or—Yuzu I mean." Karin mumbled back. Rukia gave Karin a long hard stare, and finally, nodded her head, the warm smile still on.

"I know you better than you think Karin, and I know that you wouldn't just make something like this up, no matter how crazy it actually does sound." Rukia replied.

Karin grinned back, but then her grin dropped. "Rukia, you can't tell _anyone_, understand?" Karin asked.

"Not even Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Karin's eyes widened.

"Most definitely not him." Karin muttered back. Rukia suddenly began to laugh.

"Yah right, I would never tell him something like that. He probably wouldn't care anyways." Rukia replied, her eyes suddenly looking distant, like she longed for something, or someone.

Karin rolled her eyes. Rukia was becoming more and more obvious to read.

"How's my brother been anyhow?" Karin asked. Rukia focused back on Karin and Yuzu.

"He's just been working a lot. It's been tiresome for him at the fields, but he's getting what he needs to get done." Rukia replied.

Karin had been so focused on Toshirou that she'd completely forgotten about her family. She suddenly missed them, even though they were sitting right in front of her.

"Well it's getting kind of late, and Ichigo is probably wondering where I am." Rukia stated, standing from one end of Yuzu's futon. Karin tried not to frown. She'd forgotten how much she liked talking to Rukia. Sure, Rukia wasn't that much older, or really didn't look much older, but there was something about Rukia that made her seem wise.

Perhaps it was because she whipped Ichigo into shape like none other.

Rukia paused at the door before leaving and turned to look at Karin once again. "Don't let what anyone else says bother you. It's hard to picture Hitsugaya-sama acting kind as you say, but I believe you."

Karin smiled back, and watched as Rukia left their room.

"So what happened today?" Yuzu asked quickly. Karin sighed, almost forgetting all the events that had happened earlier.

So, Karin sat down next to Yuzu and explained in thorough detail what occurred. She recalled how Toshirou insisted they go for a horseback ride, how he helped her up carefully, being cautious of her ankle, how Toshirou caught her after she nearly fell when they reached their destination, and how he almost kissed her.

Yuzu couldn't breathe at that point.

"It's just, so _romantic_!" Yuzu cried, clasping her hands together. Karin shook her head with a smile.

"How can you be so calm about all this Karin?" Yuzu exclaimed. "Hitsugaya-sama, prince of this palace is in love with you!"

Karin blushed again, but stood her ground as firmly as she could. "Yuzu, I doubt Toshirou actually is…in love with me…"

"You just called him Toshirou! Toshirou!" Yuzu continued on. Karin tried shushing her.

"You're too loud Yuzu. Stop making it such a big deal." Karin hissed. Yuzu threw her hands onto Karin's shoulders.

"But this is a big deal! Why are you the only one not seeing it?" Yuzu asked.

Oh, Karin saw it loud and clear. She was very aware of the strange circumstance of Hitsugaya Toshirou falling for her, but at the moment, she was for lack of better judgment, calm.

"I don't know, why does it matter?" Karin grumbled. Yuzu sighed, releasing her grip a little on Karin's shoulder.

"So what happened after you reached the forest?" Yuzu asked.

Karin continued on, explaining that she and Toshirou continued on into the forest, until they reached a sakura tree. She didn't tell Yuzu about how special the tree was to him, that it had to do with his father, because Karin felt that was more personal for him. It was already insane enough that two other people besides Toshirou knew that there was some sort of relationship going on between the two.

"I just, I'm so glad he's falling for you and not one of the stuck up maids. I guess I'm saying I have more respect for Hitsugaya-sama." Yuzu mumbled. Karin grinned.

"He's much kinder than he appears." Karin replied back with a soft smile.

Yuzu just continued to smile at Karin, and finally, Karin moved to her futon.

"Where is everyone by the way?" Karin asked, the fact that no one was still in their room clicking in her mind.

"There was some small festival tonight, a lot of workers went. Rukia and I decided to stay and wait for you." Yuzu replied, snuggling into her futon as well.

"Oh." Karin replied, turning her body away from Yuzu, hoping her sister would stop talking. It wasn't that Yuzu bothered Karin in any way, but Karin needed some time to think.

Her day had been full of craziness, but a good craziness.

"Goodnight Yuzu." Karin mumbled.

"Goodnight." Yuzu replied. The room was silent, and Karin enjoyed it. She'd heard a lot of different things that day. Allowing other people to know of her feelings for Toshirou was much harder than she expected, and just the fact that Yuzu and Rukia knew, the two closest people to her, made her feel a little queasy.

Karin was a tough girl. She was outspoken, not afraid to be different, but there was something pulling at her when she thought about her relationship with Toshirou. It wasn't like they were even in an actual relationship, but she did know that he had feelings for her. Karin was good at reading people, even someone like him, a person who liked to hide his emotions. He'd opened up to her though, something she never expected or even dreamed of.

"_Please! Kurosaki Karin is probably the ugliest maid I've ever seen here! Hitsugaya-sama probably feels pity for her or something!" _

She squeezed her eyes closed at the cruel words. The moment she'd heard those awful things, Karin actually believed them. What if Toshirou, in some and crazy way, did feel pity for her, because Karin knew that she was indeed not…beautiful.

Karin didn't think she was ugly like those girls said, but she knew she wasn't extraordinary in anyway, but when she had come to her senses, she knew Toshirou wouldn't do something so mean. Toshirou could be a little cold in many ways, but he would never stoop so low to act such in a way because of pity.

No, Karin knew he didn't.

When the words screamed in her head again, she only smiled.

They were just jealous, like many other girls.

The memories of him holding her closely, and his lips reaching out to hers came into view in her mind, and she felt such a great happiness. It really intrigued her that someone as good looking as he would be attracted to someone like her.

And it wasn't just attraction, it was so much more.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so I realize that this is like…a lot shorter than the last chapter, but it's late, and I wanted to update. If you feel like a ton didn't happen in this chapter, well I beg to differ. We're seeing how Karin's reacting to other people seeing Toshirou and her together, which I think is pretty important. I will tell you though that things are going to pick up for sure in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if I receive a ton of reviews I'll do my absolute best to update quicker! College is crazy. I love it, but it's crazy, so please bear with me!!

Thanks for the support up until now, it means so much to me!!


	14. Three Things

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach…well…a lot of people wouldn't like me because I'd turn it into a sappy romance show (though I do love the action of Bleach), but I don't. Why can't there be more romance in Bleach?

Here's Ch.14 guys! I really should be updating other stuff since it's been a long time, but I'm feeling the love for this one! I have this feeling you'll absolutely love this chapter!!

**XD rEAd and EnJoY XD**

* * *

**Unknown Premises**

**XIV Three Things**

"Toshirou! Wake up!" A familiar voice shouted not too far away. Toshirou barely opened one eye, but closed it again, and turned on his side.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou! Wake up this instant!" The familiar and obnoxious voice repeated. Toshirou deliberately ignored it, deciding it was simply his imagination imitating the voice of his mother.

A light that probably defied heaven above sprang into Toshirou's vision, and he made the costly mistake of opening his eyes.

"I'm serious Toshirou. I'll pull you out of that bed myself if I have to." Hatsuma, the real thing, not from his imagination, threatened. Toshirou shook his head before pulling the blanket over his head, closing his eyes for the second time.

"Give me a minute please." Toshirou groaned out.

"You don't have time for a minute! I've been standing in this room for the last five minutes just trying to get you up!" Hatsuma muttered. A second later, the blanket that had been covering Toshirou's warm body was pulled off of him, coldness being replaced by the warmth.

He opened his eyes slowly and cautiously for two reasons. One, the light from the outside was extremely bright and hurt his eyes, and two, Hatsuma was more than likely standing directly in front of him with her hands on her hips. Toshirou really did love his mother, but that didn't mean he ever wanted to wake up to seeing her grouchy face any day.

"What time is it?" Toshirou mumbled, scratching his and looking around the room. He would do anything to avoid the glare that was being thrown at him at that precise moment.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning! You've slept an hour longer than usual! Of all the days to sleep late too!" Hatsuma began, and continued for a long time. She rambled on saying something about how he should be more responsible.

"You do realize that your wedding is but a month away? Actually, it's less than a month! You're going to be married Toshirou, and this is how you act?" Hatsuma asked. Toshirou sighed, crawling out of his bed.

He didn't want to get married.

"_Then don't." _

There it was again, her voice.

He'd been hearing her voice more and more often, and it made him feel happy.

That's why he'd been so tired the past week, which was probably why he'd slept so late. Didn't maids usually wake him up in the first place? He knew it wasn't Karin; otherwise he'd be up in a heart beat.

It had been about five days since Toshirou had taken Karin to the sakura tree, and he'd never been so distracted in his entire life. Talking to her was the only and most important thing on his mind, and when he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her constantly. He'd think about her at night, and because of that, Toshirou did not get much sleep. To him, it was worth being tired, but he wasn't going to tell anyone else that, especially his mother of all people.

"So what is so important that I need to do today mother?" Toshirou asked as he changed his clothes. Hatsuma now had her arms crossed over her chest, staring at Toshirou's messy and unmade bed.

"Like I was saying, the wedding. We're sending out the invitations today, and I've got someone coming into to fit you for your ceremonial kimono and hakama." Hatsuma replied.

The words were enough to make Toshirou's entire body cringe.

"You have exactly five minutes to eat breakfast, and then I want you down in the west wing. That is where I will be." Hatsuma called out as she walked towards the door. She paused before leaving, throwing her head back. "Remember what I told you just days ago. Do not get too close to that maid, or I will dispose of her personally."

With those last and sudden words, Hatsuma was gone. Toshirou stared at the doorway, not even daring to blink.

His mother must have been blind, because Toshirou was already way too close to her, Karin.

He knew he was young and probably crazy, but he knew it was true. There were many things that Toshirou knew he didn't understand about the world, but he knew what he was feeling for Karin.

Toshirou closed his eyes and turned away.

Karin had told him that nothing was impossible, that Toshirou could marry whoever he wanted, but how? How could he do such a thing? It did make him feel relieved that his father had once loved and married a commoner like Karin, but how did Hitsugaya Jiten accomplish such a thing?

Toshirou sighed again and began walking out the doorway. It was going to be a long and brutal day.

His grouchiness soon went away when he reached the dining room and saw Karin sitting on one of the seats, all alone.

"You're late." Karin stated with a soft grin. Her elbow was propped onto the table.

"It's not the first time I've been late to something, and I'm sure it won't be the last." Toshiro replied with a smile of his own.

"I think your breakfast is cold." Karin mumbled, staring at the plate sitting at the seat next to her.

"I also only have two minutes to eat it." Toshirou mumbled back. Karin chuckled, leaning her head back onto the seat.

"This is random, but how is your ankle feeling?" Toshirou asked.

Karin sat up a little bit, staring at Toshirou's plate still full of food.

"It still hurts, but I can tell its feeling better." Karin replied. Toshirou nodded and did his best to devour his food. He felt a little sad to know she was finally properly healing. Toshirou wanted more than anything for her ankle to heal, but he also knew that as soon as her ankle was healed that she would no longer be his maid.

He laughed at himself at the thought of calling Karin a maid, because she just didn't seem like one. Karin didn't really even do much for him because he wouldn't allow it. The only times she served him was during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, where his parents were. Other than that, she generally just stayed by his side and talked to him.

Karin only had one more week as his maid. It felt like she'd been with him for so much longer than that.

"I think your two minutes is up." Karin mumbled. Toshirou snapped his head out of his thoughts, realizing he'd only taken just a few bites of his food.

Toshirou put his spoon down and stood from the table. Karin arose with him, and when her hand reached down to grab his plate, he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes quickly met his, confusion written on them.

"I'll put it in the kitchen." Toshiro replied. Karin looked ready to argue, but it was too late, Toshirou was already walking away from the table, plate in hand.

"You don't even know how to rinse off a dish!" Karin shouted from the dining room. Toshirou rolled his eyes and grabbed a rag, rubbed it over the plate, and set it next to the other dishes.

"Wow, my family is lazy." Toshirou mumbled, turning on his heel to go back to Karin.

"Did you break anything?" Karin asked. Toshirou shook his head.

"Are you sure? Did you clean the plate all the way?" Karin asked.

"I did just fine. I've cleaned a dish or two in my lifetime." Toshirou said back with a grin.

"I find that very hard to believe." Karin mumbled back. Toshirou rolled his eyes, and the two made their way out of the dining room.

He felt gloomy when he realized where he would have to go.

"Where's Urahara-san?" Karin asked, turning her head from left to right.

"He won't be with us today." Toshirou mumbled, trying not to sound too aggravated.

He'd completely forgotten about his mother that morning, and the plans she had for him that day.

"What are you doing today?" Karin asked.

Toshirou said it slowly, because the words were hard to form. Any words having to do with the wedding made his stomach churn.

"I'm being fitted for my kimono and hakama." Toshirou mumbled.

"Kimono and hakama?" Karin asked, still not catching on. He'd hoped she would understand without him actually having to say the word.

"For my wedding." Toshirou forced out.

There was a silence, but Karin finally spoke.

"Oh right, your wedding." She mumbled.

Toshirou dropped his head for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Well come on, we better get going then." Karin replied, her voice sounding much more enthusiastic than before. Toshirou followed behind, ignoring the fact that she'd just basically told him what to do.

"Toshirou! There you are!" Hatsuma cried with a huge grin. Toshirou smiled back, wanting nothing more than to turn around and never come back. "Come inside, you too." Hatsuma urged on, pointing at Karin to come in.

An older woman was next to her, a needle and thread already in her hand. Now Toshirou remembered why Hatsuma was acting so…kind. The older woman, he couldn't remember her name, was the country's best and most talented designer. She made clothes for only the wealthy, and for her to come to them was truly an honor, whether Toshirou's family was royalty or not.

"So this is the groom?" The woman asked with her head held high.

"Yes, this is him." Hatsuma replied.

"Come over here." The woman demanded.

"Toshirou, this is Kikyou Shintamaki, and will make your ceremonial attire superb!" Hatsuma cried. Toshirou was sort of glad that Hatsuma was acting nice, even if it was completely fake. It certainly beat getting yelled at over nothing.

"Place your hands up in the air." Kikyou demanded. Toshirou did as he was told, hoping he didn't look too ridiculous. Karin was across from him, leaning against the wall.

"Karin, you will help Kikyou-san get her materials." Hatsuma demanded. Karin nodded her head respectfully and moved to the older woman's side.

"My my, you are a rather small boy aren't you?" Kikyou stated as she measured Toshirou's waste. Toshirou tried his best to keep a straight face. Talking about his height wasn't one of his favorite subjects. He was 5'9", a respectable height.

"Well you do have a little bit of muscle I suppose. A good king needs that, especially if he wants to please his wife." Kikyou went on. "When is the wedding exactly?" Kikyou asked, looking at Hatsuma.

"In about three weeks." Hatsuma replied.

"Yes that's right. It's going to be costly on you for having me come only three weeks before the wedding." Kikyou added. Hatsuma only nodded with the same exaggerated smile.

"Yes, I understand." Hatsuma replied.

"Girl, hand me another needle." Kikyou barked, turning her head to look at Karin. "Faster! We haven't got all day!"

Toshirou was tempted to throw the old lady a rude look.

Karin quickly handed the needle to Kikyou, who yanked it out of her hand.

"I'm going to need your help again in a moment, and I hope you move much faster than just now." Kikyou warned.

Karin simply moved back to her spot, and already, Toshirou was fuming. It didn't help that Hatsuma's smile didn't look fake any longer, but as natural as a smile can get.

It really pissed him off.

"So who is the bride?" Kikyou asked.

"Tell her Toshirou." Hatsuma demanded.

"Hinamori Momo." Toshirou mumbled back.

"Turn around so I can measure the back." Kikyou demanded. Toshirou did as she said, and was glad he was facing Karin. Karin looked frustrated about something, but met his gaze eventually. "Hinamori Momo, her name sounds familiar. Well, I wish you two the best in life. Girl, get me another needle."

Karin was off of her feet, moving quickly to get the needle.

"You're slower than last time!" Kikyou snapped. Toshirou gritted his teeth together. He didn't care how well-known the old hag was, there was no need for her to be so harsh.

"Time is wasting away!" Kikyou ranted on. Because Karin was moving in such a hurry to get what Kikyou needed, she didn't see the large bag directly in front of her full of Kikyou's sowing equipment. It happened quickly and effortlessly. Karin's foot made direct contact with the bag, and she fell, her arm slamming into the ground.

Toshirou moved away from Kikyou quickly, bending down to Karin.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Karin sat up slowly, her face filled with pain.

"She's fine, now we have work to do!" Kikyou snapped. "And I am still without a needle girl!"

Toshirou had heard enough.

"Her name is Karin, and the reason she's not moving to your liking is because she has an injury." Toshirou finally snapped.

"Toshirou!" Hatsuma cried, a shocked expression written on her face.

"I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull mother, but it's not going to work. I think it would be best if Kikyou-san left. She obviously doesn't know how to respect others."

Kikyou looked downright appalled by Toshirou's words, but he refused to take any of them back.

"How dare you young man! Fine, let your clothing be rags for your wedding, I really don't care. You will still be charged though Hatsuma-sama for completely wasting my time." Kikyou shouted.

"Is your ankle ok?" Toshirou asked, examining it carefully.

"Yah, I tripped over the other foot, so it's fine. I'll be ok." Karin replied. For an instant their eyes locked on one another, and the fact that there were two screaming women behind him didn't even register in his mind.

"Please Kikyou-san! Don't leave! My son has a lot of stress on his mind with the wedding and all!" Hatsuma cried.

"I do not care to hear your petty excuses! I fear for anyone who lives in this kingdom if your son is to be the future king!" Kikyou shouted, and they were her last words. Toshirou slowly helped Karin up and helped her to a nearby seat.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou, you are in big trouble." Hatsuma muttered furiously from behind.

Toshirou said nothing, and he ignored the look Karin was throwing him as well.

"You've completely disobeyed me haven't you? This girl, Karin, you've gotten closer to her, too close." Hatsuma asked, answering her own question. "You should be ashamed of yourself for acting so coldly! To her of all people especially!"

Toshirou at this point had stood to his feet, facing his mother. "It's all about show for you, and appearance! All you care about is yourself and no one else! The only reason your putting effort towards my wedding is so that you'll get attention right? You want me to be a good leader so that people will know that you helped raise me, right?" Toshirou shouted.

Hatsuma stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Don't tell me how to live my life." Toshirou finally finished.

With that comment said, he helped Karin out and the two walked away.

"Are you ok?" Karin asked. Toshirou stared straight ahead as they walked.

"I've never been better." Toshirou replied with a grin.

"So what do you have next?" Karin asked. He knew she was trying to change the subject, to lighten the mood, but it only helped a little.

"I have nothing planned for the rest of the day, at least I think." Toshirou replied.

"Do you want me to show you something?" Karin asked. The question immediately sparked a new interest inside him.

"You want to show me something?" Toshirou asked. Karin nodded.

"Well it's not much of a surprise, but I just thought we could go there you know?" Karin asked. "Just follow me."

Toshirou did follow her, and was extremely tempted to help her walk, even if she wasn't really limping. He didn't understand how she could not have gotten injured from the fall she took. Karin hit the floor pretty hard.

They took several turns down many hallways, until Karin stopped.

"Is this it?" Toshirou asked.

"Yah, it is." Karin replied. There was a silence, and Toshirou was extremely confused.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Remember how you showed me that sakura tree? Well I thought I'd show you something important to me that know one else knows about, and this is it."

"What is?" Toshirou asked, still extremely confused. Karin threw her arms up, pointing around.

"This! The hallway!" Karin cried. She began walking forward, touching the paintings. "When I first came to this palace, I hated it so much. All the other maids teased me and treated me poorly, it was awful." Karin paused, staring into one of the paintings. "But then I was walking through the hallways one night, trying to find my way back to my room when I stumbled upon this hallway. I don't know why, but the paintings really stood out to me, and I found myself not being so angry anymore, but more relaxed."

Toshirou watched stroll from painting to painting, her eyes perplexed on the pictures in front of her.

"People think that I'm not very girly, that I'm a tomboy, and in a lot of ways I have to agree with them, but there are three things that you and just about no one else knows about." Karin began, stopping in front of a painting. "First of all, I love flowers. If I ever admitted that to my sister she would burst into tears with laughter. Second, I found out that I give pretty good advice. It probably sounds dumb, but I helped someone really close to me get through hard times while here, and she's really happy now."

Karin paused, a humorous grin on her face. Toshirou still didn't understand why she was suddenly telling him all these things.

"And third, and this is the hardest to admit, is that I love the color pink. It is by far the most girly color in the world, but it's got a fix on me." Karin finished. Toshirou could tell she was purposely avoiding looking at him.

"Ok, so what was the point of telling me that?" Toshirou asked. Karin chuckled, looking down.

"I just thought you should know that, since you didn't before. I wanted to bring you here because it makes me feel better, and clearly you were angry, so I thought it would help you feel better." Karin mumbled.

"Well thanks, I feel a lot better now." Toshirou replied with a smile. Finally, Karin looked up at him, her eyes locking on his before.

"People actually call you a tomboy?" Toshirou asked. Karin looked away again.

"Yah, they do." Karin replied.

"Well that's just stupid." Toshirou muttered.

"I do agree with them in a way, I mean, I'm definitely not the prettiest girl in any means —"

"I beg to differ."

Karin's eyes went wide for a second, and Toshirou could see a light blush coming to her cheeks. Toshirou fought back a grin and continued looking at the paintings he'd seen growing up. He'd forgotten about them since he'd walked down the hallways so often. It was funny how easily beautiful things got taken for granted.

"So which one is your favorite painting?" Toshirou asked. Karin looked at him with a big smile.

"It's over here." Karin pointed. Toshirou walked down the hallway and came to a stop when they reached the last painting.

His entire body froze.

"This is my favorite painting. The woman is just so…beautiful looking. I always wondered what she was looking at as she stared out the window." Karin described.

"That's my mother." Toshirou whispered. Karin turned her head to Toshirou in confusion.

"This is your mother Hatsuma-sama? She does look a lot like this girl." Karin mumbled, disappointment written on her face.

"No Karin, not my step-mother, my real mother, my birth mother."

Karin's expression changed quickly, to one of shock and awe. "This is, your mother?" Karin stuttered out.

"Yah, it is." Toshirou replied, his body relaxing. A soft smile hit her features, her eyes gazing at the painting.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Karin said softly.

"Do you know what she's looking at?" Toshirou asked, moving closer to Karin.

"No I don't." Karin mumbled.

He took her hand softly. "She's looking for the sakura tree." He whispered to her. Slowly, Karin turned her body so that she was facing Toshirou, staring into his eyes. He pushed her back gently so that she touched the wall.

"You have her eyes." Karin whispered. Toshirou began leaning his head in slowly, carefully. He'd wanted to do this for a long time, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Her favorite painting had been one of his best memories. Toshirou remembered being a small child and watching as a man painted his mother staring out the window. His father, Jiten, had been next to Toshirou as well.

It was nine o'clock in the morning, a time where anyone could turn down the hallway and see the two, but Toshirou just let it all go.

His lips connected with hers gently, and when she kissed him back, he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. He'd never kissed anyone before, and it came so naturally to him, it came so naturally for them both.

It was proof in his mind that what he felt was real, and he wasn't going to let it go no matter what the cost.

* * *

**A/N:** AH! They kissed!! I'm so happy! I've been planning the hallway/painting scene since the very beginning of this story. If you're confused on the painting stuff, go back to chapter one, it explains it all there. But I loved this chapter! You've all been waiting for a kiss scene, so here you go!!

Well, as much as I'd love to add on to this, I have homework that is awaiting me, and I probably need to get it done…(Ah, the joy of college!)

Please review! It would make me so…happy!!


End file.
